Mi Inverso
by Rise Of Nightmare
Summary: A los dos los atormenta su pasado, solo que ninguno es igual, podríamos decir que entre los dos hay esperanza, pero no, solo ellos lo sabrán... Una trama entre Loki Laufeyson y Hela "O Donell", o al menos así se llama en Midgard... Está historia será extraña, pero, tiene sus motivos.
1. El Comienzo: Conociendonos

**Mi inverso**

Todos creíamos que era un mundo de fantasía, que la mitología solo se creó para creer en algo o alguien. Pero:

¿Qué si en realidad existieran?

Tal vez viven algunos seres mitológicos entre nosotros sin siquiera darnos cuenta, alguien con un poder sobre natural, con una gran especialidad, con el poder de quitar y devolver la vida… al menos, yo lo pensaría dos veces.

**El principio**

Jötunheim: Mundo de los gigantes (965 d.C.)

Laufey se había enterado de que su hijo Býleistr y su nuera estarían en una guerra, y que Farbauti, su esposa, estaría a cargo de Hela y Fenrir, sus nietos, pero, el presentía algo, y era bastante malo.

Tiempo después supo que tenía razón, pues su hijo y su nuera habían ganado sus guerras, pero su hijo no había sobrevivido, ya no tenía herederos, y sus nietos eran muy pequeños para gobernar cuando Laufey se los indicara.

Lo extrañarán –dijo Farbauti mientras entraba al salón principal, mientras se acercaba a su esposo.

¿Y ahora? –dijo el jötunn, por primera vez, no sabía qué hacer.

Son nuestros nietos –dijo Farbauti –nosotros los criaremos y cuidaremos de ellos –lo miró –ellos sabrán lo que le pasó a su padre, sabrán que ha muerto con honor –le dijo firme.

Será lo mejor.

Sí… -guardó silencio un momento –no encuentran el cuerpo de su madre, pero nuestro hijo…su cuerpo… o lo que queda de él –murmuró –ya vienen en camino –soltó un sollozo, Laufey bajó de su trono y calmó a su reina, odiaba verla así, pero no provocaría otra guerra, era astuto, no tonto.

Que barbarie.

Iré con los pequeños, hay mucho que deberán aprender.

Farbauti –dijo Laufey mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de sus nietos – ¡son muy pequeños!, espera a que crezcan, no aprenderán mucho a esta edad.

No deberías retarme.

Farbauti, Hela tiene poco en este mundo, Fenrir apenas lleva dos años, ese lobillo es a quien si le deberías educar.

Haremos lo mejor nosotros dos, aquí se entrenarán en todo, derramaran fuerza y sabiduría esas dos crías.

Hela, Fenrir, espero que ya tengan todo listo –dijo Farbauti.

¿A dónde vamos, abuela? –pregunto el niño.

A Midgard, viviremos ahí un tiempo.

¿Por qué? –preguntó Hela.

Por qué es necesario, estaremos primero en Grecia –dijo la reina apurada por llevar a sus nietos a un lugar seguro.

¿Pasa algo malo? –volvió a preguntar, Hela era una niña bastante inteligente y curiosa, le gustaba saberlo todo, y era obvio que no se enteraría de nada bueno.

Sí, mis pequeños… el ejército asgardiano viene en camino –le dijo mientras subían a la carrosa, pues se dirigían a un portal que los llevaría a Midgard.

¿Estamos en guerra? –pregunto Fenrir, tendrá ya siete años, pero, sus dotes de guerrero ya salen a flote.

Sí, amor, trata de mantener esta forma, evita convertirte en un lobillo travieso –le dijo su abuela, que ellos en realidad la consideraban su madre.

¿El abuelo morirá? –exclamó Hela, pero calló al ver a su abuelo llegar con ellos, cargó a su nieta y secó sus lágrimas – ¿vendrás con nosotros?

No, pequeña –contestó.

¿Morirás? –preguntó de nuevo la niña.

No, hace años hicimos las paces, algo más sucede… y, si muriera, aun así seguiríamos viéndonos.

¡Laufey! –lo reprimió Farbauti, pues su nieta aún no lo debe saber.

Ya saben que pueden venir cuando quieran, pero no en estos tiempos, yo les avisaré –bajó a Hela y se despidió de su familia –nos vemos pronto.

**Capítulo 1**

Hela.

Hoy me he preparado para visitar a mi familia en Jötunheim, pues he pasado un largo día aquí en Midgard, o como la llaman los humanos, "La Tierra". Recuerdo bien las palabras de mi abuela el primer día que estuvimos aquí, en esos tiempos constructores de Grecia y mucho después a los medievales en Inglaterra, no en estos modernos 2011: _"a partir de ahora sus vidas cambiaran, estudiaran y se especializaran en lo que quieran, tendrán una buena vida aquí, hasta que la guerra pase, ustedes decidirán donde vivir". _Para ese entonces éramos pequeños mi hermano y yo, desde nuestra mansión, lo vimos todo evolucionar hasta ahora, mi hermano se fue al clan de los licántropos cuando cumplió los quince, aunque parecía de dieciocho, yo iba diario con él y con sus amigos, a pesar de que a la abuela no le gustara, ahí conocí a actuales amigos y amigas. En un febrero de 1970, yo seguía con dieciocho y él con veinte cuando se casó con Lilia, una valquiria, eso fue hace cuarenta y un años, pero para nosotros son muy pocos, pues yo me mantengo en la edad de veinticinco desde hace treintaicuatro, dirigiendo un empresa desde treinta y tres. Una de las más importantes, que hasta ahora, me muestro para poder dirigirla yo misma, pues mi magia me ha ayudado a que nadie sospeche, creando copias mías viejas y jóvenes, ahora, yo soy la última "heredera" de mi propio negocio, pues se ha fingido la muerte de mis supuestos familiares para quedarme del todo con la empresa. Llegué a "La Villa O Donell", mi hogar, baje de mi auto y entré hasta mi habitación, a mi closet, ahí nadie vería a donde iría, ajusté mi brazalete de oro de mi muñeca derecha, ese me guarda todo, pero hace años que no lo uso, abrí la palma de mi mano y mi ropa cambio a pantalones y botas negros de piel ajustados, a un saco café y a una bufanda al tono, solté mi cabellera larga, mi abuela siempre la peinaba, _"una cabellera tan oscura como las noches de tu mundo y tan larga como lo serán nuestras vidas"_.

Llegué a Jötunheim, reino de los gigantes de hielo, siempre aparezco en mi alcoba (si así se puede llamar) gracias al frio. Salí de ella, todos los guardias gigantes están alerta.

Señorita Hela, bienvenida –me dijo uno de los gigantes.

Gracias –respondí y me encaminé hacia el trono de Laufey.

Hela –dijo mi padre, en cuanto entre, algunos jötunn salieron, me acerqué a mi padre, el cual me abrasó, orgulloso de mí, aunque sé que algo en mi le extrañó –al fin que llegas.

Sí… ¿A dónde fueron? –pregunté por los jötunn.

Van de camino a Asgard, tardarán –sonrió dichoso.

¿Para qué? –le pregunté con un tono algo molesto.

Para recuperar lo que es nuestro, hija mía –dijo.

¿Piensas causar otra guerra? –exclamé – ¿¡no te es suficiente con la última que hubo!? –las puntas de mi cabello empiezan a arder, esto estará mal, la cara de Laufey me lo dice.

No tienes permitido hablarme así –me dijo ya enojado –además, ¡tú, como reina de la muerte eres quien más tiene sed de sangre!

¡Padre, yo me he controlado todos estos malditos años!

¡Basta, Hela! No discutiré contigo, dudo mucho causar una guerra, seremos cuidadosos, todo Asgard está en el castillo de Odín, hoy nombrarán a su nuevo rey, así como yo lo tengo que hacer lo más pronto posible… pero, no será Fenrir –me dio la espalda.

¿Qué? –murmuré.

Serás tú, Fenrir es igual que el hijo de Odín, egoísta, piensa como guerrero, pero no como un rey –calló por bastante tiempo, algo presiente, lo único que se escuchaba era el frio viento arrastrando la nieve fuera del lugar –en cambio tú –dijo al fin –eres todo lo que Jötunheim debe tener, serás la reina perfecta –me miró – ¡Hela Laufeyson –exclamó –diosa de la muerte, reina de Jötunheim!

La única vez que lloré fue cuando pensé que Laufey moriría en una guerra que fue años, de ahí en adelante, nunca, pero ahora en serio tengo ganas de hacerlo y de coraje, me controlo y lo miró a los ojos.

No –digo.

¿¡Qué!? –gritó.

No lo haré, padre.

Estas cometiendo un gran error, Hela.

¿¡Cómo rayos piensas que voy a dirigirlos!? –grité hecha una furia.

Te nombraré reina de Jötunheim ahora mismo, tú sabrás como dirigirlos, o… yo te ayudaré si no quieres hacerlo tú, pero debes de tener ya este trono, Hela –me quedé callada por un buen tiempo ahora yo, hasta que decidí hablar.

Bien –dije.

Perfección es lo que tengo delante de mí –dijo –cambia tu atuendo, te llamaré cuando los tenga a todos reunidos.

¿Fenrir lo sabe?

Sí –contestó.

¿Cómo lo ha tomado?

De la peor manera, eso fue hace años, cuando descubrimos que eres la más poderosa de los dos, aún está un poco molesto, pero lo prefiere, no quiere dejar huérfanos a sus hijos y viuda a su esposa.

No quiere repetir la historia –dije, salí del lugar, caminé por todos los fríos pasillos hasta llegar a mi alcoba, cerré de un portazo la puerta, tomé una ducha en agua helada, al salir cambié mi atuendo común por el de batalla, cuero, hielo y hierro combinados, por todo el metal y el hielo hay figuras, creo que a esto le dicen serigrafía en Midgard, o algo así, tomé mi casco con cuernos, apenas me la iba a poner, justo cuando alguien tocó la puerta, la abrí, es Laden, un jötunn.

Señorita, la solicitan en el salón principal –dijo.

Gracias –cerré de nuevo la puerta, él se ve más feliz que yo, debería darle mi puesto, me puse mi casco, tomé mi bastón de hielo, la bola de cristal brilla de azul a rojo, mis humos no van a dar nada bueno. Trato de tranquilizarme hasta que la esfera se vuelve completamente azul, salí de la habitación, llegué a la sala principal, abrieron las puertas, al entrar, todos comenzaron a gritar mi nombre, caminé con demasiada tranquilidad por el pasillo, sonreía muy poco, mi padre, Laufey, se encontraba parado frente a su trono, con su sonrisa blanca y sus ojos brillando orgullosos, Farbauti está de pie a su derecha, al igual que Fenrir y mi madre, llegué hasta Laufey, me hinqué y me quité el casco.

Tú, hija de Býleistr, nieta de Laufey, estas aquí por tu honor, tu inteligencia, tu belleza, y tu fuerza –acercó sus manos a mi cabeza –porque yo, Laufey, te proclamo ¡reina de Jötunheim! –exclamó, sus manos comenzaron a crear una diadema (o corona) de hielo sobré mi cabellera negra, me puse de pie – ¡he aquí –dijo –Hela, reina de Niflheim y Jötunheim! –gritó lo último, todos comenzaron a aplaudir, después de eso siguió la cena, donde estaban todos, felicitándome aun.

Te felicito, hermanita –me dijo Fenrir.

Gracias –le dije, sin ganas.

Hija, trata de aceptarlo –dijo mi madre, mi abuela me hiso una de sus miraditas, indicándome mi propio control.

¡Mi reina! –gritó un jötunn abriendo las puertas –han asesinado a tres en Asgard –dijo, miré a Laufey –pero hay algo más.

¿Y qué es? –preguntó bastante molesto Laufey.

Odín, quiere verla.

¿¡Qué!? –gritó mi padre.

Tranquilo –dije –está bien, iré.

Yo me ofrezco a acompañarla –dijo el jötunn en la puerta.

Sí –le dije, Laufey indicó a uno más y salimos de Jötunheim, llegamos al Bifröst, por petición de Odín.

Bienvenida a Asgard, Hela –dijo Heimdall, el cuidador de tal lugar.

Debería de hablarle con respeto a la reina de Jötunheim.

Tranquilos… gracias, Heimdall –los jötunn me miraron extraño, pero lo dejé pasar, mientras caminábamos por el puente, me deshice de mi corona, al llegar al jardín de cerezos en la entrada del castillo detuvieron a mis guardias, dejé que se fueran, tenían que, pues esto es privado y nadie debe saber que puedo hablar sin provocar guerra con Odín. Seis guardias me acompañaron hasta entrar en el castillo, hasta detenernos frente a un trono vacío, Frigga me saludó amable, habló un poco de mi madre, su amiga, entrando Odín, ella se retiró, dejando en la puerta a mis espaldas a solo dos guardias cuidándola.

Señorita Hela –saludó mientras se sentaba en su trono de oro –pensé que no vendría.

Tenía que, en fin, no había nada mejor.

Supongo que no, no con Laufey.

¿Para qué solicitó que viniera? –pregunté.

¿Para qué? –ríe – me gustaría saber ¿por qué habían algunos jötunn aquí? –me miró firme, como si creyera que su mirada pudiera intimidarme.

Supongo que por planes del r… –ya no es rey –de Laufey –dije.

¿Del rey Laufey? –se acercó a mí.

Él ya… ya no es rey –dije casi en un susurro.

¿En serio? –hiso que sus guardias salieran, ahora estamos solos –sé que, contigo, no me arriesgo a morir –dijo –¿Quién es el nuevo rey? –preguntó.

No es necesario hablar de esto.

Debo saber si me causaran más problemas y quién será… ¿Es Fenrir?

No.

¿Entonces?

Soy yo.

Eso es perfecto, ya no habrán problemas entonces –sonrió, al fondo vi llegar a un chico alto, rubio y fornido, con armadura azul y plata, y una capa roja, a su lado iba uno casi igual de alto, no tan fornido, pero buen físico, de cabello negro, tez pálida y con ropa verde y negra, ellos me miraron curiosos, dejé de verlos y le di la espalda a Odín, pues los chicos sí que me observan.

Tal vez, no te confíes tanto, yo no estaré dirigiendo del todo –lo miré de nuevo, los chicos siguen ahí.

Es extraño, pero, como reina, ¡debes de dirigir solo tú!

Él será mi mentor, por petición suya, a mí solo me han nombrado reina por necesidades que desconocemos.

Es absurdo –dijo.

¡Para mí no es ningún gusto, Odín! –exclamé con voz firme apuntándome con mi índice.

Muy bien, tranquila… ¿estarás viviendo en Midgard?

Sí.

Bueno, espero que no tengas problemas, eres muy buen aliado, no quiero perder eso –dijo mientras me retiraba del lugar.

Odín, si ocurre algo, házmelo saber, pero ten en cuenta que no fue mi plan, nadie llegará ni a Asgard ni a Jötunheim sin permisos –cerré con el aire más frio que pude las puertas del lugar, llegué a Jötunheim, el lugar está oscuro, está solo, me fui hasta las profundidades del castillo, hasta mi alcoba, Laufey se ha quedado en el trono junto con casi todos los jötunn, me recosté en mi cama y traté de relajarme.

Pero la incomodidad de que algo no está bien, minutos después me inquieta y me encamino al lugar.

Ustedes han venido muy lejos a morir, asgardianos –escuché la voz de Laufey.

¡Soy Thor, el hijo de Odín! –me acerqué más rápido al lugar.

Sabemos quién eres –le dijo mi padre.

¿¡Cómo es que tus monstruos entraron a Asgard!? –preguntó de nuevo, mierda, sabía que abrían problemas, llegué al lugar y subí a una roca para ver el acto, ahí están de nuevo esos chicos.

En la casa de Odín… hay muchos traidores –dijo Laufey, sin dejar de ver al chico de verde.

¡No deshonres en nombre de mi padre con tus mentiras! –gritó el rubio.

¡Tu padre es un asesino y un ladrón! –dijo mi padre poniéndose bruscamente de pie – ¿y por qué han venido? ¿a buscar de nuevo la paz? –dijo irónico –lo que quieres es guerra, la buscas y no eres más que un muchacho tratando de demostrar que es un hombre.

Este muchacho ha crecido, y se cansó de las burlas –dijo Thor, todos los jötunn comenzaron a ponerse en armas, el chico de verde se le acercó y le murmuró algo, el rubio le respondió.

No sabes lo que desatarían tus acciones –le dijo Laufey –yo lo sé –miró de nuevo con ojos tristes al chico de verde –váyanse, mientras aun lo permito –se acercó a ellos, demostrando que es bastante alto.

Aceptaremos, su misericordiosa oferta –dijo el chico, el rubio lo miró con coraje mientras daba la vuelta.

Mejor vete, princesita –le dijo Laufey, el rubio giró, lanzando a mi padre con su martillo, riéndose por ello, los jötunn se abalanzaron contra ellos, yo llegué rápido con mi padre.

¿Estás bien? –le pregunté.

Sí, pelea, Hela –me dijo, me doble las mangas y obedecí por primera vez.

¡Me gustan los retos! –gritó el rubio mientras golpeaba a más, están muriendo demasiados, Laden, uno de los mejores, le saltó encima, cada golpe y el chico ríe, logró derrotarlo, otro iba a tumbar al chico de verde por un barranco, pero este desapareció y el jötunn cayó, cambió de posición, uno casi mata a otro de nosotros, pero este tomó la mano del pelinegro, un impulso por defenderlo me saltó, pero este también tomó mi antebrazo, haciendo que la piel del chico y la mía se quebrara como porcelana, cambiándonos de color azul, quedé frente a él, hay pánico en sus ojos, en los míos ha de haber lo mismo. Me fui, lo dejé para después, me acerqué a pelear con el rubio.

¿Una dama? –se quedó mirándome –yo te recuerdo –me señaló y pronto un jötunn lo tacleó, a uno de ellos lo atravesaron con hielo, decidiendo ya su retirada, me escabullí, mi padre ha invocado a su mascota, descongelándola, gracias a ese rubio que no se rinde, llegué hasta la bestia y la monte sin ningún problema ya conociéndome, comenzó a perseguir a los otros guerreros, tratando de atraparlos, cambió de lugar, caminando por las cueva, destruyendo el hielo a su paso, saltó, capturándolos en la orilla de la ruina, gruñendo, alzó sus garras, preparándose para un festín.

¡Mierda! –tuve que saltar de él, pues algo atravesó su cabeza, me posicioné de lado de mi padre, miré furiosa al rubio, todos se acercan y los miran furiosos, justo cuando los iban a matar, el arcoíris se abrió, haciendo aparecer a Odín con su caballo negro.

¡Padre, terminémoslo juntos! –gritó el rubio.

Silencio –le dijo Odín en un tono bastante espeluznante, Laufey se acercó a él creando un pequeño puente de hielo.

Padre de todo –le dijo –te ves cansado.

Laufey –dijo Odín –concluye esto ahora.

Tu muchacho lo ha iniciado.

Hay razón, son las acciones de un muchacho, trátalas como son, tú y yo terminemos esto.

¿Padre? –lo llamé, todos me miraron, el solo alzó su mano, haciendo que me detenga.

Evitemos que corra sangre –le dijo Odín.

Hemos pasado la diplomacia, padre de todo… tendrá lo que vino a buscar… guerra y muerte.

Tú lo pediste… pero ella –me señaló –irá con nosotros –le dijo Odín, Laufey trató de matarlo, pero esté alzó su mano y abrió el Bifröst, llegando comenzó una discusión, la cual no me dejó hablar.

¿¡Por qué nos trajiste!? –gritó el rubio.

¿¡No ves lo que has hecho, lo que iniciaste!? –le gritó Odín.

¡Estaba protegiendo mi hogar!

¡No puedes proteger ni a tus amigos! ¿Cómo quieres proteger a un reino? ¡Al cuarto de sanación, ahora!

¡Esto es cobardía! –gritó el rubio –los jötunn deben de aprender a temerme como una vez te temieron –traté de hablar, pero no sería lo correcto, el chico de verde se ha quedado parado, sigue en shock, los demás se han ido, y yo solo veo aburrida esta incómoda situación, hice un banco de hielo y me senté.

¡Escúchate, Thor! –dijo Odín –son el orgullo y la vanidad hablando… necesitas paciencia.

Mientras tú estás con tu paciencia, son los nueve mundos burlándose de nosotros, ¡eres anticuado y das tus discursos de moral mientras Asgard se desploma!

¡Eres un banal, arrogante, cruel y ambicioso! –cada vez suben más el tono, lo cual incomoda.

¡Tú eres un anciano infeliz y acabado! –le gritó Thor, haciendo que la impresión y el silencio llenaran la sala, deshice mi banco y me puse de pie, mi armadura sigue puesta, espero que no piensen mal.

Sí –dijo Odín –solo fui un tonto –murmuró –al creer que estabas listo…

Padre –interrumpió el chico de verde.

¡Eh! –le gritó, haciendo que se quedara en su lugar –Thor, el hijo de Odín has traicionado el mandato expreso de tu rey –comencé a caminar hacia la salida, pues esto no me incumbe – ¡Alto ahí! –gritó, solo me quedé en la entrada –por tu arrogancia y estupidez –continuó con Thor – has llevado la paz al horror ¡y la desolación de la guerra! –colocó su bastón sobre el centro, encendiendo el Bifröst, esto no terminará bien, comenzó a desarmar a Thor, lo último que escuché, fue su destierro, el otro chico solo miró impresionado el acto de Odín.

¿Por qué me has traído aquí? –pregunté, el chico no deja de mirarme, yo lo miré mal y volví a mirar a Odín.

¿Hay muchas cosas que explicar? Debemos hablar, esto no se arreglará solo –salimos los tres del lugar, el sol pega bastante, saqué mis lentes de sol y me los puse, Odín sonrió –te han pegado sus costumbres.

Solo un poco –le dije, al llegar al castillo, el chico se fue a una habitación y de nuevo me he quedado sola con Odín.

Esto será lo que pasará, trataras de mantener tranquilos a los de tu mundo, aún no puede haber una guerra ¿entendido? –me miró.

¿Me estás mandando? –lo miré.

Perdón, te lo pido de favor –sonrió –pero no me señales con eso ojos de hielo.

Odín… ¿Qué pasará con el chico?

Debe aprender a ser todo lo que no es –dijo firme.

Thor, no me interesa, hablo del pelinegro.

Hablas de tu versión masculina.

¿Perdón?

No importa.

Es tu decisión –comenzamos a caminar.

Te llevaré con los demás, convéncelos de que todo estará bien, te presentaré, y, conoce al "pelinegro", tal vez y consiga amigos.

A mí tampoco me gusta hacer amigos y lo sabes –dije, él abrió una puerta.

¿¡Quién le dijo al guardia!? –gritó un pelirrojo, calló al ver a Odín.

Muchachos –dijo Odín –ella estará trabajando con ustedes en esto –les dijo, los chicos no dejan de mirarme, pasan desde mis cuernos hasta mis botas altas de piel y la chica, me mira mal –quiero que se conozcan, es aliada a nosotros.

Ya te he visto –se levantó la chica –tu saltaste del monstruo que mató Thor –dijo molesta.

Y aún no lo perdono por eso –le dije de mala gana, volvió a sentarse.

Los dejaré solos, traten de no matarse –dijo Odín y salió de la alcoba, yo me senté en uno de los sillones, el rubio se levantó por algo y luego se sentó a mi lado, quejándose de sus heridas.

¿Entonces? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

Yo se lo dije –dijo el pelinegro.

¿Por qué?

No debimos ir a Jötunheim, salvé nuestras vidas –le contestó tranquilo –no pensé que lo desterrarían.

Loki –le dijo la chica –debes ir con el padre de todo y hacer que cambie de opinión.

¿Y si lo hago qué? Quiero a Thor más que ninguno de ustedes pero ya saben cómo es –el chico salió de la habitación.

Puede hablar bien de Asgard, pero Loki siempre ha tenido celos de Thor –dijo la chica.

Salvó nuestras vidas –dijo el pelirrojo.

Laufey dijo, que habían traidores en la casa de Odín –dijo un asiático –este maestro pudo haber traído a tres jötunn a Asgard.

Loki siempre disfruta hacer bromas, pero hablas de algo muy diferente –le dijo chico a mi lado.

Y tú, Lady ¿Cómo nos ayudaras? –dijo el rubio -¿Quién eres?

Mi nombre es Hela.

¿Y exactamente a que te trajo Odín? –preguntó la chica.

Ah, claro, seré breve –me puse de pie –entraran en guerra con Jötunheim, eso es seguro, pero yo, trataré de hacer que se retrase un poco… eso, es todo lo que deben saber –dije y salí del lugar, necesito ver al pelinegro, esfumándome, llegué hasta donde él, está tomando el cofre de Laufey.

¿Te diviertes?

¿Quítate los lentes? Quiero ver tu rostro… es una orden.

Ni siquiera estando en tu mundo puedes mandarme.

¡Alto! –gritó Odín, yo solo me fui al fondo del muro.

¿Estoy maldito?

No.

¿Qué es lo que soy?

Eres mi hijo.

¿Algo más que eso? El cofre no fue lo único que tomaste ese día ¿verdad?... ¿y quién es esa chica?

Ese día fui al templo, encontré a un pequeño, abandonado para morir, no se lo merecía… el hijo de Laufey.

¿El hijo de Laufey? Esa chica le dijo padre… ¿es mi hermana?

Si, y no, no hay conexión alguna entre ustedes, solo el mismo lugar de nacimiento.

¿Por qué? Estabas bañado en su sangre ¿por qué me llevaste? –Odín lo miraba y no hablaba – ¡dime!

Pensé que algún día podríamos llegar a la paz, y fue a través de ti, pero ya no importa.

¡Entonces soy otra de tus reliquias robadas!

No cambies el tema

Pudiste decírmelo desde un principio ¿por qué no hiciste eso?

Eres mi hijo, quería salvarte de la verdad

¿Por qué? ¿por qué soy el monstruo con el que asustan a sus hijos? ¡ahora todo tiene sentido, por qué preferiste a Thor todos estos años, porque sin importar cuanto hiciera no podrías tener a un gigante de hielo en el trono de Asgard! –Odín cayó y yo salí de mi escondite, me incliné y lo revisé.

¿Qué has hecho? –le dije.

¡Guardias! –gritó –¡guardias, por favor ayuda! –los guardias llegaron y se lo llevaron, el chico se quedó ahí, conmigo.

Le ha dado un ataque al corazón –le dije.

Tienes lo mismo que yo… ¿Quién eres?

Lo sabrás cuando sea necesario…y espero que nunca lo sea.

En cuanto llegué a Jötunheim caminé hacia Laufey, tiene una extraña expresión, me mira y su rostro cambia, como si se disculpara.

Laden fue quien te tocó –dijo –trataste de defender al chico.

¿Qué soy?

No era de sorprenderse que tuvieses un lado jötunn, hija.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Ahora sí soy un monstruo completo!

De hecho, no era necesario, tantos años no nos dieron sospechas ni un día, lo extraño ocurrió hoy, y espero que no haya otra razón más que la familiar.


	2. Concecuencias 1

**Capítulo 2**

Dejé de administrar todos mis documentos, pues tengo más cosas que hacer, dejé a mi asistente a cargo, tomé un dulce ácido y lo metí a mi boca, pasé a mi closet y me puse un vestido coctel gris, hoy visitaré a Fenrir y a mis sobrinos, es su cumpleaños y será algo elegante en su tenebrosa casa, para eso tengo que recoger primero a Lilia, mi cuñada, la cual debe estar en alguna joyería, y sí, en efecto que está en una, entré al lugar he hice que nos fuéramos rápido de ahí, en tres horas llegamos al bosque, en donde el clan licántropo se encuentra, llegamos a su casa, los primeros en recibirme fueron mis sobrinos, un lobillo y una futura valquiria.

¿Trajiste dulces? –preguntó Elizabeth, mi sobrina.

Sí, sabes que siempre lo hago –le dije y le di una caja de dulces, Gustav, su hermano, cambió de forma y se acercó a mí –y sí, para ti he traído también –le di otra caja y entré a casa, con mi hermano.

¿No me has traído nada a mí? –preguntó Fenrir.

¡Claro! Te he traído croquetas –le dije, yo sonreí y el me miró mal cuando le entregué una caja –ábrela antes de que me veas así.

Chistosita –sacó una chaqueta de cuero negra de la caja –gracias.

¡Feliz cumpleaños número mil cuarenta y ocho!

Abrévialo –sonrió.

Bueno, numero veintisiete… ya estás viejo.

Eres dos menor que yo, hermana.

Lo soy –me señalé, Lilia salió con sus hijos y con una amiga por algunas cosas, dejándonos solos, así fuimos hasta la sala, nos sentamos.

¿Lo has visitado?

No.

¿Desde cuándo?

Unos seis días desde que pasó todo–aparecí una caja de cristal en la palma de mi mano –él quiso que te lo diera, ábrelo.

¿Qué es? –sacó el brazalete.

Es un brazalete de hielo, te protegerá a ti y a tu familia.

Gracias.

Le hubiera gustado venir… pero acaban de provocar otra guerra.

¡Hela! –exclamó –eres la reina de ese lugar, deberías estar ahí, con él… deberíamos estar con él –se corrigió.

Aún no se ponen en marcha, recuerda que Odín está en un coma, no sé quién esté gobernando Asgard.

No, ni yo.

Si no hubiera sido por ese rubio –comencé a sentir un gran dolor en mi abdomen –todo estaría bien –coloqué mi mano derecha en él, duele.

Hela ¿estás bien? –se acercó a mí, nos pusimos de pie, pero el dolor hiso que me agachara un poco – ¡estás sangrando!

Laufey –murmuré.

No, no, no, no puede ser él –dijo Fenrir, preocupado mientras me sostenía.

Es Laufey –me puse firme y mi vestuario cambió, es completamente negro con líneas verdes brillando, mi capa negra _"la capa que esconde la muerte tras ella"_, llegué a Asgard, un chico con un casco dorado y con cuernos estaba tirando a Laufey por un costado de la cama de Odín, troné mi espada contra el piso, me miraron, el chico hiso polvo a Laufey, no dejó ni un rastro de él, Frigga corrió hacia el chico, intercambiaron palabras, la puerta se abrió, antes, él chico y Frigga me miraron.

Odín, te dije que alguno de tus hijos desataría guerra y moriría, espero que a la próxima… logres escucharme –dije con rencor, temblando del coraje, salí del lugar.

¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó Fenrir en cuanto me vio aparecer de entre todos sus invitados, ignorando el volumen de la música, al ver que no le contestaba, me tomo de los hombros, yo seguía callada –ven, vamos al cuarto –dijo, pasamos por un pasillo hasta pararnos frente a una puerta de madera tallada, entramos y nos sentamos en la cama – ¿Hela?

Papá ha muerto… y fue ese chico.

¿Cuál?

El pelinegro que siembre viste de negro y verde.

Debemos averiguar quién es –dijo, lo miré a sus ojos de miel, están brillando tristes.

Yo… será mejor no…

Perdón pero –interrumpe –ahora tú eres quien los dirige.

Laufey ha muerto, la guerra se ha detenido, ahora hay problemas peores.


	3. Keep in

Bueno, aquí continuando, espero que les esté gustando, trataré de actualizarlo rápido, dejen comentarios si les ha gustado, disfruten ;3

Ha pasado un año desde que Laufey murió, hoy tengo asuntos que resolver en cuanto a la empresa, pues debemos de administrar la tecnología que estamos sacando a flote, y para eso debo viajar a Nueva York, también presentaré mi nueva línea de ropa, en el aeropuerto me encontraré con quien aré la negociación de mi nuevo diseño de autos para este dos mil doce.

Hela, el avión está listo –me dijo Nina, mi asistente –y ten, tus dulces.

Gracias, ¿en qué hotel estaremos hospedadas? –pregunté.

Estaremos en un pent-house al oeste de Central Park –dijo.

Oh, está bien –contesté mi teléfono, pues estaba recibiendo una llamada -¿hola?

¿Hela Laufeyson? –hablo una voz grabe tras la línea, Nina me miró, pues nadie sabe eso más que nosotras y mi familia.

¿Laufeyson? Lo lamento, pero está hablando con Hela O Donell –contesté.

Sabemos lo que eres y quién eres, lamentamos la muerte de tu padre.

¿Quién es?

Solo llamo para avisarle que Nueva York la espera, que tenga un buen viaje –colgó.

¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Nina.

Ni idea –bajamos del auto y subimos al avión, me recosté en mi asiento y Nina en frente de mí, abrochamos nuestro cinturón y el avión despegó, unos minutos, ya estando en la altura adecuada, nos los retiramos – ¿A qué hora debemos estar ahí?

Estaremos diez para las dos en NY, puedes ir a comer saliendo de aquí.

Sí, tal vez –encendí mi portátil y comencé a administrar más archivos.

¿Qué administras? –preguntó Nina.

Todos mis horarios –dije en un bostezo.

Déjamelo a mí –me quitó el aparato –duerme, lo necesitas.

Gracias, Nina.

¿Les ofrezco algo de beber o comer? –dijo una azafata.

A mí no, gracias –dije mientras me acomodaba en el asiento.

Yo quiero un moka.

En seguida –dijo la chica y se fue.

Deberías evitar tantas fiestas –me dijo Nina algo molesta –solo mírate –me señaló –tenemos ocho horas de vuelo, te despertaré tres y media antes para que te veas decente.

¿Y cómo me veo ahora? –me puse una máscara de ceda para los ojos.

Te ves como toda una alcohólica.

Bueno, trabajas para una alcohólica.

Mejor duerme.

Aquí tiene su bebida –escuche.

Sí, gracias.

Hela, ya despierta… Hela… Hela… ¡Hela Býleistrson! –exclamó tranquilamente un voz dulce, casi como la de…

¿Abuela? –abrí los ojos.

No, soy Nina, y ya levántate, me quedé dormida, así que solo tienes dos horas para arreglarte.

Está bien –me levanté y caminé hacia el pequeño cuarto.

Te recomiendo que te abrigues al salir, no quiero que te enfermes.

Sí, gracias –entré a la regadera, no me tardé mucho, al salir me puse una bata, sequé un poco mi cabello y busqué ropa, saqué un pantalón palazzo negro, una blusa blanca y un saco casual verde, ricé mi cabellera negra y luego me vestí, regresé con Nina, la cual ya había pedido un snack para mí.

Te ves bien –me dijo.

Tengo que, señorita Florence.

Estás descalza, iré por tus zapatos.

Está bien –dije, y en menos de un minuto trajo unos tacones al tono del saco, los cuales me puse.

Señoritas –escuchamos por la bocina –por favor colóquense los cinturones, estamos a punto de aterrizar. Y así fue, odio cuando aterrizan, me mareo, nos retiramos los cinturones, Nina se asomó por la ventanilla, luego me miró y sonrió.

¿Qué? –nos pusimos de pie, yo me puse mis Ray-Ban.

Ven, hay que bajar, ahora –me tomó de la mano, un hombre nos abrió la puerta, observé el lugar, a lo lejos hay varios paparazzi, aquí hay tres carros negros, un hombre de traje y con lentes bajó del segundo, se acercó a mi tomó mi mano y me ayudó a bajar.

Bienvenida a Nueva York, O Donell –besó mi mano.

Gracias, señor Stark –le dije burlesca, un hombre se acercó con un ramo de rosas y Stark las tomó.

Para ti.

Oh, gracias –tomé el ramo y se lo di a Nina mientras Stark y yo nos subíamos a su auto.

¿Puedo invitarte a comer? –preguntó.

Claro, sabes que siempre lo puedes hacer.

Bueno, llegaremos en unos cinco minutos, cuéntame ¿qué tal te ha ido en Londres?

Bastante bien, siempre hay mucho trabajo, y mientras esté aquí, Fenrir cuidará mi casa, creo que vivirá ahí hasta que regrese.

Espero que no terminé destrozada, no como la última vez.

Pobre, casi le arranco la cabeza –reímos.

Ven –bajó del auto, pues hemos llegado, me ayudó a bajar y entramos al restaurante, nos sentamos y ordenamos.

Hay uno de estos en Londres, es un buen restaurante –le dije.

Oye, todo este tiempo te he llamado Donni, por tu apellido, pero nunca he sabido cuál es tu nombre.

¡Tony! –lo miré sorprendida –me conoces desde hace mucho, incluso está en internet.

Deberás creerme que no lo está.

No te creo.

Es en serio.

Hela.

¿Hela? Lindo nombre –sonrió, la comida llegó y comenzamos a comer, un tiempo y mi teléfono sonó.

¿Diga?

Hela, habla Nina, tu pent-house está listo, puedes llegar cuando quieras.

Ah, está bien, bueno, tienes el día libre.

¿Qué?

Que te doy el día libre –le repetí.

Hela, hemos venido por trabajo.

Sí, pero esto juntas lo hacemos en menos de una semana, mañana comenzamos –colgué.

¿Dónde te hospedaras? –preguntó Tony.

En un pent-house al oeste de Central Park

Quédate en la torre Stark.

¡Oh, no!

¿Por qué? –río.

La última vez que me quede a dormir en el mismo lugar que tu casi terminamos en la cárcel, aun agradezco a Pepper por pagar nuestra fianza.

Bueno, Nina, oficialmente, estamos de vacaciones –le dije, pues nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado.

¿Y qué haremos? –preguntó.

Disfruta la vida –le quité sus lentes y solté su cabello –aprende a vivirla, dijiste que habías conseguido amigas, ve y disfruta con ellas.

Pero…

Ten –le di una tarjeta –es la llave de tu propio pent-house, todas tus cosas ya están allá, más vale que llegues antes de las ocho, debes arreglarte –tomé las llaves del auto y subimos al elevador.

¿Para qué?

No preguntes tanto –llegamos al estacionamiento y nos subimos a mi auto.

¿A dónde vamos?

Te llevo a tu pent-house –le dije con tono frustrado.

Algo hiciste

No.

¿Qué fue?

Nada –le dije.

Hela.

Es en serio.

No te creo.

Pues no me creas.

¿Terminaras en la cárcel?

No creo, no fue tan grave.

¿Y qué fue?

Bebí de más, pero sabes que eso no le hace efecto a nadie.

A nadie que sea tú, claro.

Casi mato a alguien.

¿Qué?

Me disparó un dardo, me querían drogar y llevarme, eso fue lo que deduje, pero recuerda que nada de eso me funciona.

Te metes en demasiados problemas –llegamos al lugar, ella se bajó del auto y yo me fui, regresé a mi pent-house, bajé del auto y llegué rápido al lugar, me hace falta descansar, cambié mi ropa ejecutiva por una licra negra y una playera sin margas de algodón algo floja – ¡al fin! –exclamé y me tumbé en la cama, la tela es tan esponjosa y fresca que me hace dormir al instante.

Desperté, miré mi reloj, son las doce del día, del catorce de febrero, lo cual significa que he dormido durante dos días, me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina, me hice un cereal y me senté en un banco, espero despertar, pues casi me cae la cara al plato.

– Señorita Hela, feliz San Valentín –escuché, casi lanzo mi cuchara, en la cocina venia entrando un hombre alto y negro con un parche en el ojo y una chica con un traje azul .

– ¡Wow! –casi escupo mi cereal – ¿cómo demonios entraste aquí? –le dije.

– Mi nombre es Nick Fury, director de SHIELD, y ella es la agente Hill, estamos aquí porque necesitamos su ayuda.

– ¿Mí ayuda? Solo hubiera sacado una cita con mi asistente –le dije y me acerqué a ellos, los miré bien –dudo mucho que vengan por eso, es una aparición extraña.

– De hecho, tiene razón, la hemos estado observando desde que llegó, y con todo respeto, dudamos que sea completamente humana, lo notamos la vez que asaltaron el banco en Inglaterra y la rociaron con un extinguidor.

– Exactamente ¿qué es lo quieren?

– Hemos notado que no está enterada de que la ciudad está evacuando –dijo Hill.

– ¿Evacuando? –me acerqué a la ventana, abrí las persianas, todo va normal –todo está normal… ¿Qué sucede?

– Aún no lo hace, pero tal vez tengan que, ya ha trabajado con nosotros, en Nuevo México, con el agente Phil.

– Oh, claro, con el show del martillo, ¿Qué pasa ahora?

– El teseracto está aumentando su energía, y suponemos que usted sabe algo sobre cómo manejar estas cosas gracias a todas sus inexplicables profesiones.

– No son inexplicables, para ello he estudiado todos estos años.

– Bueno, pero también es científica ¿Vendrá con nosotros?

– Está bien, solo cambiaré mi vestuario.

– Perdone pero no hay tiempo –dijo Hill.

– Bueno, al menos esperen a que vaya por mis zapatos.

– Adelante –dijo Nick, llegué a mi closet, tomé unos Nike negros, me los puse y regresé con ellos – ¿lista?

– Así es –tomé mi iPhone y subimos al elevador, Hill oprimió el botón que nos dirigía al último piso.

– Iremos en helicóptero –explicó, llegamos al helipuerto y subimos al helicóptero, nos sentamos.

– Entonces –dije – ¿tú fuiste quien llamo hace una semana cuando venía de camino a NY?

– No fue una buena entrada, pero sí.

– ¿Y cómo es que saben todo sobre mí?

– Hemos descubierto que no todo, pero nos gustaría saber más.

– ¿Qué es lo que saben?

– Su nombre, sus logros, y que es hermana de algo mitológico.

– Sí, Fenrir es un licántropo, o como ustedes los llaman, hombre lobo.

– ¿Cómo y cuándo es que llagaron aquí?

– Nuestra abuela nos llevó a Grecia, lo hemos visto todo evolucionar, eso fue hace más de un siglo.

– Supongo… ¿Qué edad tiene?

– Veinticinco.

– Su verdadera edad –dijo Hill, les sonreí.

– Mil ciento seis.

– Impresionante –dijo Nick.

– Sí, para alguien como yo simplemente es dejar los años atrás.

– ¿Alguien como tú?

– Veo que en realidad no saben nada de mí.

– Pero supongo que nos puedes decir.

– Mi nombre es Hela Laufeyson, diosa de la muerte y reina de Jötunheim, soy aliada de Odín, rey de Asgard, aunque suene ridículo.

– Aún no puedo creer que todo esto en realidad exista.

– Vivimos entre ustedes sin siquiera darse cuenta, y no tienen por qué.

– Bueno, hemos visto que tiene gran habilidad para bastantes cosas, ¿trabajaría con nosotros?

– Mi respuesta ya se la he dado, si no, no me hubiera subido a este helicóptero, aunque dudo mucho serle de gran ayuda –el viaje fue algo largo, el helicóptero se detuvo fuera de un edificio, bajamos.

– ¿Qué tan mal está? –preguntó Nick a un hombre de traje que se acercó mientras entrabamos al edificio, muchas personas están evacuando el área.

– Ese es problema, señor, no lo sabemos –dijo el hombre de traje – ¿es ella? –preguntó mientras bajábamos por una elevador.

– Sí –contestó Nick.

– Un placer, volver a verla señorita Hela –me saludo –agente Phil Coulston.

– Igual –estreché su mano, bajamos y comenzamos a caminar por el lugar, parece una bodega.

– Detectaron que desde hace cuatro horas el teseracto está manifestando cada vez más su energía.

– La NASA no ha aprobado el movimiento.

– No, fue un evento espontaneo.

– ¿Entonces se encendió solo? –preguntó Hill.

– ¿Qué aumento de energía hay? –preguntó Nick.

– En aumento –le dijo Phil.

– ¿Cuánto tardará la evacuación?

– El campus se vaciará en una media hora.

– Traten de tardar menos –Phil se fue y nosotros entramos a otra habitación.

– Señor, tal vez no sea útil evacuar –dijo Hill.

– ¿Les decimos que vuelvan a sus camas?

– No controlamos la energía del teseracto, quizá encontremos una distancia mínima de seguridad.

– Asegúrate de que trasladen todos los prototipos de la fase dos.

– Señor ¿no cree que nuestra prioridad debería ser…

– Agente Hill –interrumpió Nick –hasta que esté mundo deje de existir todo seguirá a su curso normal, vacíen todo, y llévense a toda la fase dos de aquí.

– Sí, señor –dijo la chica y se fue.

– Señorita Hela, acompáñeme –entramos a una bodega, el teseracto está colocado sobre una base y un hombre la observa – ¿Qué pasa aquí doctor?

– Director –dijo el hombre.

– ¿Sabemos algo con certeza?

– Señorita Hela, mucho gusto –me saludó –el teseracto se está portando mal.

– ¿Debo reírme? –preguntó Nick.

– No es de risa esto, señor, el teseracto no solo está activo, ella está manifestándose, es una fuente de energía, todo lo que apago lo enciende de inmediato.

– Nos preparamos para esto, controlar la energía del espacio.

– ¿Es una broma? –dije.

– No tenemos con que controlarla, mis cálculos todavía no están completos y ella está causando demasiada alteración, nada grave, rayos gama a grandes niveles.

– Eso puede ser grave ¿Dónde está el agente Barton?

– ¿habla del halcón? Siempre está en su nido –dijo señalando a las gradas, de las cuales bajó un chico.

– Señorita O Donell, al fin la conozco –estrechó mi mano y miré a Nick.

– ¿A cuántos más deberé estrecharles la mano?

– A bastantes –contestó –Barton te di esta misión para que supervisaras las cosas de cerca

– Veo mejor a distancia.

– ¿Has visto algo que pudiera encender el cubo?

– Doctor, hay manifestaciones otra vez –dijo una mujer tras la computadora.

– Nada sospechoso –dijo Barton –él no ha contactado a nadie, y si le hicieron algo a esto, no fue de este lado, señor.

– ¿De este lado?

– Sí, según entiendo, el cubo es una puerta al otro lado del espacio ¿cierto? Y se abre de ambos lados.

– Perdón por interrumpir.

– Para eso está aquí, señorita.

– Bien, según mis conocimientos, el agente Barton tiene razón, se abre de ambos lados lo cual significa que algo trata de… -no completé la frase, el lugar comenzó a temblar y el teseracto a crear ondas dentro de si mismo hasta lanzar un rayo y crear una esfera azul, un portal, manifestó más rayos hasta lanzar una ráfaga de aire, haciendo aparecer al alguien en la base de en frente.

– No –dije.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto Nick, pero no contesté -¡Señor, por favor, ponga la lanza en el piso! –el pelinegro miró su arma y la disparó, saltando, comenzaron a dispararle con las metralletas, sin hacer ningún efecto en él.

– ¡Alto! –exclamé, pero no dejaban de disparar ni el chico de atacar, hasta que mató a todos los guardias, Barton iba a atacarlo, pero esté colocó su arma en su pecho, volviendo azules sus ojos, haciendo que este guardara su pistola, Nick tomó el teseracto.

– Te cuidado –le dije, el chico hiso con otros dos lo que hiso con Barton, me acerqué a él.

– Ah, la señorita desconocida.

– Y el asesino –acercó su lanza a mi pecho, la esfera en medio cambió de azul a negro, me miró sorprendido.

– Lindo atuendo, soy Loki.

– No es un gusto.

– ¿Aún no me dirá su nombre? –le di la espalda y caminé hacia Nick.

– Esto no tiene porqué complicarse más–le dijo Nick.

– Por supuesto que sí –le dijo Loki –no espero menos después de lo que hice… soy Loki y vengo de Asgard, y en mi descansa un glorioso propósito.

– Loki, hermano de Thor –dijo el doctor Selvig.

– No estamos en conflicto con tu pueblo –le dijo Nick.

– Un insecto, no está en conflicto con una bota –le dijo Loki.

– Tu plan entonces ¿es aplastarnos?

– Les traigo noticias dichosas, sobre un mundo libre al fin.

– ¿Libre de qué?

– Libertad, la libertad es la mayor mentira de la existencia, y cuando así lo acepten, en su corazón –tocó el pecho del doctor –conocerán la paz.

– Cuando dices paz, siento que te refieres a lo contrario –le dijo Nick, y fue lo último que escuché, a parte de un balazo, caminé por los pasillos, tomé las llaves de un auto, mientras caminaba, tocaron mi hombro.

– ¿Por qué no me quieres decir tu nombre? –lo miré, en serio tiene una cara confundida, pero lo oculta con una sonrisa coqueta, me acerqué a él y lo tomé de las mejillas.

– Por qué no quiero que sepas mi nombre –le dije, caminé más rápido, entré por un pasillo y me escondí entre un muro, lo cual me dejó ver que él iría tras de mí, abrí la palma de mi mano, abrí un portal y llegué a Jötunheim, de ahí, Heimdall abrió el Bifröst.

– Odín la espera.

– Lo supuse –salí al puente, lancé una perla negra al piso y mi caballo comenzó a crearse, una pequeña estela negra lo rodea, lo que más lo hace hermosos son sus ojos carmesí, al menos para mí lo es, lo monte, mi atuendo cambió y empecé el camino al castillo, la gente me veía extraño, algunos se asustaban, las puertas del castillo se abrieron, Odín estaba tras ellas junto a su hijo Thor, bajé de mi caballo, esté comenzó a desvanecerse en la niebla, haciendo que Thor me mirará extraño.

– Un gusto volver a verte, Hela –comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar al salón principal.

– Que bien que ya estas mucho mejor después de los caprichos no cumplidos de tu hijo.

– Perfecto –dijo él –quiero presentarte a mi primer hijo, la última vez no fue algo cortés con todo lo sucedido.

– Nadie se lo esperaba –le dije.

– Bueno, Hela, él es Thor –el chico rubio se acercó a mí y besó mí mano.

– Un gusto, doncella… padre me ha hablado de ti.

– No lo dudo –le dije, pues su show con el martillo fue frustrante.

– ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita?

– Solo es una visita de viejos amigos, excepto por una cosa, me dijeron que Loki había muerto.

– Sí, es cierto –dijo Thor con un aire triste.

– Me gustaría creerlo.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Fue un simple comentario.

– Hela, ¿nos acompañarías a la cena de esta noche?

– Por supuesto –le dije a Odín –con mucho gusto, sirve y conozco a los tres guerreros, la última vez tampoco fue agradable mi conversación con la chica.

– Supuse que así seria –dijo –bueno, la cena estará en unas dos horas, hijo, conócela, siempre será de gran ayuda –dijo, dejándonos solos.

– Para ser mujer, eres alta –dijo Thor.

– Yo supondría que viniendo de dónde vengo es algo normal –comenzamos a caminar.

– La primera vez que te vimos nos sorprendiste.

– ¿A sí?

– Sí, no podíamos dejar de verte, Loki era quien más te miraba, si no le hubiera dado un codazo se le hubieran salido los ojos

– Que mentira –me hiso reír, aunque con un poco de enfado.

– No lo es, te digo la verdad –se recargó en la piedra tallada del balcón, se ve todo Asgard, yo recargué mis codos.

– Linda vista.

– ¿Por qué tu caballo es negro? En verdad causa cierto escalofrío.

– A mi gusta, desde que me lo obtuve de pequeña, es mi acompañante, representa todo lo malo, la vanidad, el egoísmo, la avaricia, la muerte...

– ¿Y la estela?

– Nunca nadie me había preguntado por ella.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por qué la estela son las almas perdidas.

– ¿¡En serio!?

– No, solo es niebla.

– ¿Y que te gusta hacer?

– Practicar la magia, ir de fiesta, y leer.

– Sí que se hubieran agradado Loki y tú, excepto por lo de las fiestas, eso va más conmigo –reímos.

– Yo no lo creo –murmuré.

Conocí a los amigos de Thor, la cena estuvo bien, llegó la hora de irme, me despedí, unos minutos y he llegado con Nick, varios guardias apuntaron ¿y cómo no? Si has aparecido de la nada, pero otra cosa por la cual me miran, es porqué aquí aún sigo en piyama y mi cabello va en llamas azules.

– Bajen las armas, la señorita Hela va con nosotros, ¿recuerda el estrechar manos?

– ¿Quién más?

– Él es el doctor Barton, la señorita Romanoff y Steve Rogers, alias, Capitán América

– Já, un gusto –estreché su mano y el la mía –Hela O Donell

– Laufeyson –dijo Nick.

– Bueno, el real es Hela Laufeyson.

– Un gusto –dijo Steve.

– Hela, te tenemos una misión, América, tú ya tienes la tuya.

– Ya lo sabía, por eso vine… ¿cuál será?

– Noté que Loki tiene cierta atracción por ti –dijo Nick, algunos nos miraron.

– Ya me lo dijeron, sigo pensando que es algo absurdo.

– ¿Quién más te lo dijo?

– Su hermano.

– ¿tienes contacto con él?

– Sí, pero vendrá cuando sea necesario, no cuando yo lo llame.

– Que mal, bueno, tu misión es Berlín, Loki estará en una fiesta de un museo está noche, queremos que lo distraigas, o que averigües qué es lo que está haciendo, tú eres una de las invitadas, tu asistente te ha dejado todo listo en tu habitación, ve, te recogerá un helicóptero, el cuál te llevará a tu avión, la fiesta es a las ocho, llegarás a las siete a Berlín, te arreglaras e iras a esa fiesta, ¿entendido? –alcé mi ceja, su pregunta me ha dado risa.

– ¿Ya qué?

– Tú y Rogers irán juntos –me esfumé, llegué al helipuerto del pent-house, de ahí me llevaron al avión, cuando me subí, vi que Nina estaba ahí, partimos rápido.

– Tus cosas están en el cuarto.

– Será igual que cuando llegamos aquí ¿verdad?

– Sí –miró a Steve.

– Hela, tienes tres horas para vestirte.

– Está bien –le dije, tomé una ducha rápida, alisé mi cabello, le di un vistazo al vestido que escogió Nina, verde oscuro y largo, con un poco de escote, sí que sabe escogerlos, a un lado hay unos tacones negros, me puse el atuendo, tomé un liga y agarré mi cabello en una coleta, terminé de arreglarme y salí.

– ¿Qué tal?

– Perfecta –me dijo Nina.

– Con todo respeto, señorita O Donell, se ve hermosa.

– Gracias –le dije, luego nos sentamos y abrochamos nuestros cinturones, pues ya estamos a punto de aterrizar.


	4. ¿Por qué ignorarme?

Primero que nada, ¡muchas gracias por los comentarios! por segundo, comenten qué tal y recomiéndenlo si les ha gustado... Y por tercero... ¡Disfruten de la segunda aparición de nuestro Dios de las Travesuras! ;3

Bajamos del avión, fuera hay una limosina y otros dos carros.

– Nosotros iremos en uno de esos, en el museo se reunirán, tú haz tu trabajo.

– Está bien –dije, subí a la limosina e hicimos camino al museo, todo el camino no dejé de arrepentirme. Llegamos, hay mucha prensa, un hombre abrió mi puerta y bajé, sonriendo, saludando, incluso al entrar, examiné el lugar.

– ¿Lo has encontrado? –escuché por el auricular que traigo puesto.

– Sí, está en los balcones, y ya me vio.

– Has tiempo –dijo Nick.

– Entendido –dije, un conocido se acercó a mí a hablar sobre la economía y de más, subimos al balcón, siento la mirada de Loki sobre mí, pero nunca hice contacto, como si no supiera que él está ahí.

– Bueno señorita O Donell, ha sido un gran gusto volver a verla.

– Lo mismo digo.

– Esperaremos su nueva tecnología cuando la tenga lista, nos vemos luego.

– Por supuesto –le dije, aun dándole la espalda a Loki, vi como el hombre bajaba las escaleras, tomé de mi champagne.

– ¿Ese es tu apellido aquí en Midgard?

– Ese es mi apellido.

– No lo creo.

– Pues no lo creas –volteé a verlo, se acercó a mí, no deja de mirarme.

– Lindos ojos –dijo.

– Sí, gracias.

– ¿Lo ves? Está enamorado –escuché por el auricular.

– ¿Por qué me evitas tanto?

– ¿Te evito? –alcé mi ceja derecha.

– Demasiado.

– Que delicado.

– ¿Y qué? ¿pelearás conmigo?

– No, señor Laufeyson.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– No preguntes eso, porque sé que tú sabes que soy Laufeyson.

– ¿Cómo es que no somos hermanos?

– Eso es algo inexplicable, Loki.

– ¿Por qué me atrae, doncella? –se acercó más a mí, está a punto de besarme, tomó mi mejilla, cerró sus ojos, no dándose cuenta que ha puesto mi mejilla y su mano azul, está vulnerable, si no, esto no le sucedería.

– Deberías temerle a la muerte –le dije casi rosando sus labios, besé su mejilla, me giré y comencé a caminar, bajé las escaleras más rápido que él hasta salir del lugar al ritmo de la orquesta, unos minutos y la gente salió corriendo y gritando, Loki salió y su armadura comenzó a protegerlo, mi armadura también me hiso lo mismo, mi traje negro y de líneas verdes comenzó a cubrirme, haciendo que sienta el fuerte aire en mi capa negra, hiso que las personas se arrodillaran, cambié de posición, se ha duplicado y puso a las orillas del lugar, acorralando a la gente.

– Arrodíllense ante mí… de rodillas… ¡Ya! –gritó, las personas se arrodillaron y él se burló por eso – ¿no es esto, más simple? –dijo – ¿no es este su estado natural? La verdad de la que la humanidad no quiere hablar, es que anhelan ser sometidos, el seductor encanto de la libertad despoja de dicha sus vidas, interminable por el poder, por identidad, fueron creados, para ser gobernados… al final, siempre se arrodillaran.

– No ante hombres como tú –dijo un anciano, poniéndose de pie, Loki río.

– No hay hombres iguales a mí.

– Los tiranos siempre van a existir –le dijo el hombre.

– Escuchen al anciano, por favor, que sirva de ejemplo –dijo con coraje, apuntándole, casi lo asesina, pero Capitán América saltó y lo cubrió del rayo de Loki, se acercó.

– ¿Sabes? –dijo América –la última vez que vine a Alemania un hombre quería ponerse encima de todos los demás y terminamos en total desacuerdo.

– El soldado, que viene de otro tiempo.

– Y a ti ya no te queda nada –le dijo Cap., miré al cielo y un jet de SHIELD se acercaba.

– Loki –se escuchó por una bocina Romanoff mientras la nave le apuntaba –suelta el arma y entrégate –esté comenzó a lanzar rayos para desviar la nave, me lancé encima de él para desviar sus rayos hasta tumbarlo a una jardinera, forcejeó un poco y le di un codazo en la cara, sonrió y me lanzó a un lado, se levantó y América empezó a pelear con él.

– Agente Romanoff, Hela ¿me extrañaron? –escuché por el auricular, después se escuchó algo de AC/DC, Stark lanzó algo a Loki, haciendo que cayera al piso del impacto –es tu turno "cuernitos" –le dijo, nos acercamos a él y Stark le apuntó, este bajó su defensa –buena decisión.

– Stark –dijimos unísono el Capitán y yo.

– Capitán, Laufey –nos saludó, tomaron a Loki y subimos a la nave, Tony y Steve comenzaron a hablar, yo me paré frente a Loki.

– Huelo tu miedo –le dije, aún no sabe que soy yo, me miró, me quité el casco y mi cabello cayó en hondas de fuego negras y verdes, me reí –parece que acabas de ver a un fantasma.

– Hela, por favor, vas a quemar el avión –me dijo Stark.

– Que gracioso –le dije, escuchamos un trueno, después vimos relámpagos.

– ¿Y esto de dónde viene? –preguntó Romanoff, la cara de Loki no tiene precio.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te dan miedo los rayos? –se burló Steve.

– No me hace muy feliz lo que viene –contesto Loki, el avión se balanceó un poco, Tony se puso su casco, Capitán y yo igual, Tony abrió la compuerta y... entró Thor, trató de golpearlo pero Thor lo golpeó con su martillo. Se acercó a Loki, lo tomó del cuello.

– Tú también vienes conmigo –me dijo, me acerqué y me fui con él, llegamos a un barranco y Thor tiró a Loki al suelo, me quité el casco, Thor me miró por las puntas de mi cabello en llamas – ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

– Por qué no tenía ni un vínculo con él –le dije, Loki río.

– Yo también te extrañe hermano.

– ¿Crees que estoy para reírme? ¿Dónde está el teseracto?

– Oye, agradéceme, con la destrucción del Bifröst supongo que tu padre tuvo que utilizar toda su magia negra para traerte aquí, tu preciosa Tierra –Thor tiró el Mjolnir al piso y levantó a Loki.

– ¿Te creía muerto?

– ¿Y sufriste?

– No solo yo, nuestro padre…

– Tú padre –le murmuró Loki –ella tiene el mismo padre que yo.

– Eh, no –dije.

– Los dos crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos, peleamos juntos ¿ya olvidaste todo eso?

– Fui una sombra tuya, siempre a la sombra de tu grandeza, recuerdo bien que me arrojaste a un abismo ¡yo que era y debía ser rey!

– ¿Y vienes a destruir el mundo que amo para compensar estos supuestos ultrajes? No, la tierra está bajo mi protección, Loki –los miré y este rio.

– Y estas haciendo un maravillosos trabajo cuidándola –me miró –los humanos se masacran unos a otros sin que a ti te afecte, yo quiero gobernarlos y no veo por qué no.

– ¿Crees que eres superior a ellos?

– Así es –dijo Loki con superioridad.

– Aun no comprendes el significado de gobernar, no mereces un trono.

– Suficiente –dije.

– No te vayas –me dijo Thor –hay cosas que me debes explicar.

– Que sean después –le dije y me di la vuelta, escuché un poco de su discusión, pero ya no más, una luz roja apareció y se llevó a Thor, volví, Loki sigue ahí.

– ¿No te fuiste? –me dijo.

– Disfruta la vista jötunn –le dije y solté mis llamas de mi casco y me senté a la orilla del barranco, Thor y Iron Man están peleando.

– ¿Tú lo disfrutas? –se sentó demasiado cerca de mí.

– ¿Quién no va a disfrutar cuando golpean a Thor? –reímos.

– ¿Son reales? –casi toca mi cabello.

– No lo hagas, para un dios no tienen cura si están de ese color –me relaje y cambiaron a azul, al igual que las líneas de mi armadura.

– ¿Por qué? –las tocó, pero solo las traspasó su mano.

– Pues…porqué… oye, nadie me había preguntado eso.

– Pero veo que sabes la respuesta –le sonreí, el igual, casi me besa de nuevo

– América –dije y miré hacia abajo, pues alguien interrumpió la pelea, mi color cambió a verde, Loki abrió los ojos, lo tomé del brazo y lo bajé conmigo – ¿lo buscaban? –les dije.


	5. Tú, otravez no

Awwww, esto está emocionante, y lo que le sigue (comtarios, fav y follow) DISFRUTEN (y recomienden) ;D

...

Llegamos a SHIELD, bajamos de las camionetas, seis guardias se acercaron a nosotros, hice que Loki bajara.

– Ya que te hace más acaso a ti, tú lo llevarás hasta su celda –me dijo Stark en un tono burlesco.

– ¿¡Qué!? –el rio – ¡no soy su niñera! –me quité el casco, los guardias se asustaron con mí cabello.

– Lo harás –me dijo Nick.

– Que mierda –les dije, entramos, de tras de mi iban seis guardias cuidando a Loki en medio.

– Creo que me odias –dijo mientras lo llevábamos, no le respondí en todo el camino, entramos a una bodega.

– Tómalo –me dijo Fury, tomé de los brazos a Loki y dejé que entrara en la celda de cristal –por si no te ha quedado claro –le dijo –si tratas de escapar, un simple rasguño en ese vidrio –abrió la compuerta de bajo de la celda – ¡te esperaran nueve mil metros de caída!... ¿entiendes cómo funciona? Insecto –lo señaló –bota –señaló la computadora –Loki río.

– Es una jaula impresionante –le dijo el dios –dudo que fuera hecha para mí.

– Fue construida para la señorita O Donell y para alguien más fuerte que tú –le dijo Nick.

– Oh, es verdad, una bestia salvaje, él piensa que todavía es un hombre ¿Qué tan desesperado estas como para reunirte con todos ellos?

– ¿Qué tan desesperado estoy? Amenazas mi mundo con una guerra –le dijo Nick –robas una fuerza que nunca podrás controlar, solo hablas de paz, pero asesinas por diversión, es por ti que me siento muy desesperado, tal vez te puedas arrepentir.

– Uh, te enfurece el saber que estuviste cerca de obtener el teseracto, de obtener ese poder, elementado ¿verdad? ¿y para qué? –río –una luz cálida para toda la humanidad, y después les acordaré lo que es un poder real.

– O Donell, avísame si "el poder real" quiere una revista o algo –dijo mientras salía del lugar, cerró las puertas y me dejó dentro.

– ¿Cuidarás de mí? –dijo Loki mientras yo me acercaba a él.

– Por extrañas razones.

– Van dos veces –dijo.

– ¿Dos veces?

– Que trato de besarte.

– Eso es incómodo –le dije.

– Es extraño porqué nunca me atrajo alguien.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo te atraigo?

– Ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero, ¿tú qué piensas?

– ¡Que esto es absurdo, obviamente! –exclamé – porque hasta la fecha –dije más tranquila, el sonrió –aun no me atrae en verdad alguien, no desde la última vez –murmuré lo último.

– ¿Qué sucedió?

– Es tarde, hasta mañana –le dije y salí del lugar, fuera estaba Thor.

– ¿Cuánto dudará aquí?

– Hasta que sea necesario, tal vez dos días, después se irá, si es que no escapa.

– Tienen una junta.

– Entonces vamos –le dije, y llegamos al centro de las oficinas.

– Uno puede encariñase con el ¿no? –dijo Banner.

– Loki no nos dirá nada –dijo Rogers –así que, Thor ¿cuál es su plan?

– Tiene un ejército llamado Los Chitauri, no son de Asgard ni de otro mundo conocido, su plan es que sometan a los humanos, ganarán para él La Tierra, a cambio supongo el teseracto –le dijo.

– Un ejército, que viene del espacio.

– Así que va a construir otro portal –dijo Banner –entonces por eso necesita al doctor Selvig.

– ¿Selvig? –preguntó Thor.

– Sí, es un astrofísico.

– Es un amigo.

– Loki lo tiene bajo un encantamiento –dijo Romanoff – y a uno de los nuestros.

– ¿Por qué Loki se rindió así? –preguntó Rogers –no podrá dirigir desde aquí a su ejército.

– Tal vez se manejará con otro plan, deberíamos mantenerlo vigilado aunque esté encerrado –dije.

– No veo por qué enfocarnos en Loki –preguntó Banner –hace mucho que perdió la cabeza, yo digo que está más loco que una cabra.

– Cuidado con tus palabras –dijo Thor –Loki ha perdido la razón pero aún es de Asgard, y es mi hermano.

– Mato a ochenta personas en dos días –le dijo Romanoff.

– Es adoptado –dijo Thor, y reí, él me sonrió.

– Volviendo a lo técnico –dijo Banner –necesitan iridium, ¿para qué?

– Como agente estabilizador –dijo Stark entrando –significa que ya no se colapsará como el portal de SHIELD –pasó por un lado de Thor y palmeó su brazo –sin resentimientos Beach Boy, que bien lanzas… otra cosa es que quieran hacer un portal más ancho y mantenerlo abierto por el tiempo que quiera Loki… eh, eleven el mástil mayor, eleven las velas… ¡ese hombre está jugando Galaga! –dijo –creyó que no lo veríamos, pero sí –cubrió su ojo izquierdo – ¿cómo es que Fury logra ver todo?

– Girando –contestó Hill.

– Como no se cansa… el resto de los materiales, el agente Barton los hallará muy fácil, solo veo un componente que no tiene y es la fuente de energía de alta densidad, algo que, enciende al cubo.

– ¿Cuándo se volvió experto en astrofísica termonuclear? –preguntó Hill.

– Anoche –contestó Tony, mi teléfono sonó, me miraron, solo contesté, Nina me entretuvo unos minutos hasta que colgué.

– … también quiero saber cómo es que Loki uso su vara para hacer a dos de los nuestros en su monos voladores –dijo Fury.

– No entiendo –dijo Thor.

– Yo sí –exclamó Steve, lo miramos –es que, sí entendí la referencia.

– ¿Jugamos doctor? –le dijo Tony a Banner.

– Chicos –dijo Nick –necesitarán a Hela, luego sabrán por qué.

– Está bien, por aquí –dijo Banner y lo seguimos hasta llegar a su laboratorio, él empezó a hacer lectura a la vara –lecturas consistentes a las que había hecho Selvig al teseracto, tardaremos semanas en procesarlo –Tony tomó una máquina y yo otra, comencé a investigar algunas cosas, demasiadas, pues, hasta que escuché un pequeño grito – ¡Oye!

– ¿Si sabes controlarlo verdad, que haces? Música, jazz, tocar los bongos ¿qué? –entró Steve.

– ¿Todo es un chiste para ti?

– Si me hace reír, sí.

– Déjalo, Steve, al menos sabe trabajar –le dije.

– Arriesgar la seguridad del personal de la nave no tiene gracia, sin ofender Doc.

– Descuida, no habría subido sino tolerará cosas puntiagudas.

– Eres demasiado precavido –le dijo Tony –hay que relajarse.

– Y tú concéntrate en el problema señor Stark.

– Y lo hago…Fury nos reunió ¿por qué ahora? ¿por qué no antes? Hay algo que no nos está diciendo, no tengo la ecuación solo tengo las variables –me entretuve de nuevo en una computadora, creo que el contenido de la vara es igual al de mi espada.

– Oigan chicos –los llamé pero Steve habló.

– Yo creo que Loki quiere separarnos, y si nos descuidamos provocará una guerra.

– ¿Una mora? –me preguntó Tony y las tomé.

– Yo creo que debemos seguir las órdenes.

– Obedecer no es mi estilo –le dijo Tony, yo me entretuve con mi teléfono hasta que él salió – ¿ese es el hombre del que mi padre hablaba? Se veía mejor congelado.

– Steve tiene razón sobre Loki, nos lleva una gran ventaja.

– Chicos, me gustaría decirles algo.

– ¿Y qué es? Chica que casi quema una nave –lo mire.

– Bien, estoy checando todos los datos, doctor Banner, usted dijo que este contenido es parecido al del teseracto ¿cierto?

– Así es.

– Bueno, mi armadura, no la ha visto pero se la mostraré, porque, quiero que haga una muestra –le dije mientras mi traje negro con líneas verdes me cubría –del contenido de ella.

– ¿Qué, como hiciste eso, magia? –preguntó Tony, apenas me iba a tocar y saqué mí espada.

– Impresionante… pero no es el mismo color.

– Cuando estoy estresada o en posición de combate es verde –el rio y volví azul mi armadura –pero al estar tranquila, se vuelve azul, y sospecho que esa vara contiene lo mismo que mi espada y mi armadura, su contenido dice que es similar, pero no, es exactamente el mismo, energía del teseracto.

– Puedes dejarme tu espada y aremos los chequeos.

– Oh, está bien –se la di, salí del lugar y me dirigí a las oficinas, ahí está Thor, le están hablando sobre Jane, solo los observó desde las barandillas.

– Tú no eres el único que está aquí porque quiere –le dijo Fury, salí del lugar y caminé por los pasillos, hasta abrir una puerta, y entrar a donde se encuentra Loki, estaba caminando tranquilo en la celda, rio y vio a Romanoff.

– Es muy difícil que alguien logre sorprenderme –le dijo.

– Pero sabrías que vendría.

– Después… después de todas las torturas que a Fury se le ocurrieran, vendrías a mi como amiga, un bálsamo, y luego yo cooperaría.

– Dime que le hiciste al agente Barton.

– Diría que he expandido su mente.

– Y cuando triunfes –caminó hacia él –y cuando seas el rey de la montaña… ¿Qué le pasará a su mente?

– ¿Estás en amor agente Romanoff?

– No como tú lo estás con O Donell… el amor es para niños, yo estoy en deuda con Barton.

– Astuta… cuéntame –se sentaron, lejos de cada quien.

– Mucho antes de trabajar para SHIELD, yo… bueno, me forjé a una reputación –le dijo, no sé cómo puedo seguir en la puerta –tengo habilidades muy específicas, me era igual en que las usaba, o en quien, he hice algo que a SHIELD no le gustó, Barton fue enviado a liquidarme, y cambió de decisión.

– Y ¿Qué vas a hacer si te ofrezco liberarlo?

– Sacarte no creo.

– No, pero suena interesante –rio Loki –tu mundo ahora depende de un hilo y tú buscas salvar a un hombre.

– Regímenes van y vienen, no es algo que me afecte mucho, yo soy de Rusia, o bueno, era.

– ¿Y que eres ahora?

– En realidad no es complicado –se acercó al cristal –estoy en números rojos con él, tengo que saldar mi deuda.

– ¿Y podrás? ¿y podrás saldar todas tus deudas Natasha, la hija de Drecov, Sao Paulo, el hospital en llamas?… Barton me habló de tu pasado –se acercó con coraje a ella –tu deuda no está en números rojos, está derramando sangre ¿y crees que un hombre no más virtuoso que tu no va a cambiar algo? Es el más básico sentimentalismo, eres un niño rezando, ¡patético! Mientes y asesinas sirviendo a mentirosos y asesinos, finge ser diferente, tener tu propio código, ocultándote de tus errores, pero son parte de ti y jamás, podrás, olvidarlos –golpeó el vidrio, asustándola –no tocaré a Barton, no hasta obligarlo a que te mate, tan lento, tan íntimo, aré que exploten tus miedos, lo voy a despertar solo para que convente lo que hiso, y cuando grite, le romperé el cráneo –Natasha le dio la espalda –pero te ofrezco sabandija cobarde.

– Eres un monstruo.

– No, tu trajiste al monstruo –golpeó de nuevo el vidrio, cambiando el color de su piel y mostrando colmillos.

– Tranquila –dije y caminé hacia ellos –es inofensivo.

– Oh, señorita O Donell.

– Un momento, Banner, tu plan es usar a Banner –Romanoff murmuró algunas cosas y salió del lugar.

– Te han mal interpretado.

– Sí, y lo hicieron muy bien.

– Imbécil –corrí lo más rápido que pude a con Tony y Banner, pero ya era tarde, sus discusiones estaban provocando al material azul – ¡Silencio!

– ¿Ah?

– Nos van a atacar.

– Ve y vigila a Lo…–no terminó la frase, la sala explotó, corrí por los pasillos, en minutos se ha desatado una guerra en el lugar, Phil y yo corrimos hacia la celda de Loki, pero ahora Thor está dentro y el fuera.

– Los humanos nos creen inmortales ¿quieres comprobarlo? –le dijo Loki a Thor.

– ¡No, alto! –gritó Phil – ¿te gusta? Comenzamos el prototipo después de que enviaste al destructor, la verdad, no sé lo que hace, pero veamos –activo el arma – ¡Ahhg –gritó, Loki era una ilusión, apareció a espaldas de Phil y enterró su vara en él, pero yo también era una ilusión, pues me encontraba a espaldas de Phil sin que nadie pudiera verme, hasta que Loki enterró la vara, atravesándonos a los dos, mi ilusión se desvaneció y yo me revelé, dejando a Phil en el piso, toqué mi abdomen ensangrentado y caí de rodillas al piso, la cara del Loki es de pánico.

– ¡No! –gritó Thor, Loki siguió caminando, abrió las compuertas, y Thor cayó.

- Perdimos al agente Coulston –anunció Nick por el auricular, después de media hora entraría a las oficinas, pero decidí regresar al lugar donde murió Coulston, Stark entró.

- Muchos mueren –dije –y Nick tiene razón, es nuestra culpa, seres como nosotros no debimos venir a este planeta –recargué mis codos en el barandal y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos –sabía que sería mala idea, yo veo lo que pasará en un futuro y nunca quiero hacer caso, sabía que seriamos un problema.

- Deja de culparte –me dijo Tony y me abrazó –tú no eres el problema, tú eres una de las respuestas.

- Se provocan demasiados homicidios –le dije, la puerta se abrió y Steve entró.

- ¿Tenía esposa? –preguntó.

- Salía con una chelista, creo.

- Lo siento, me parecía un buen hombre.

- Era un idiota.

- ¿Por qué? ¿por tener fe?

- No debió enfrentarse solo a Loki.

- Solo hacia su trabajo.

- Era mucho para el –caminó –debía esperar.

- A veces no hay otra salida, Tony –dije.

- Ya lo sabía.

- ¿Primera vez que pierden a un soldado? –preguntó Steve.

- No somos soldados, yo no marcho al paso que marca Fury.

- Ni yo, pero manchó sus manos con la misma sangre que Loki, pero ahora debemos dejar eso atrás y resolver esto.

- Loki necesita una fuente de energía y si nosotros formamos…

- Lo hiso personal –me interrumpió.

- Tony concéntrate –le dije.

- Ese no es el punto –dijo Steve.

- No, ese es el punto, de Loki al menos, nos atacó a nivel personal ¿por qué?

- Algo necesita de nosotros –le dije.

- Nos quería separar.

- Sí, dividir y vencer es útil pero él tiene claro que solo ganará si nos derrota, eso, es lo que quiere –dijo Tony.

- Quiere vencernos y que lo vean cuando lo haga –dije.

- Exacto, quiere una concurrencia.

- Claro, vi su acto en Alemania.

- Sí, eso fue un avance, esta es, la noche de estreno y, Loki, él es peor que una diva ¿no? Como Hela.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Quiere flores, quiere desfiles, quiere un, monumento que llegue hasta el cielo con su nombre escrito en… ese maldito.

- La torre –le dije.

- Hay que prepararnos, tengo un plan.

- Te seguimos –le dije, llegamos hasta la base, todos se preparan, Tony empezó a reparar su traje, yo entré a canalizar mi energía restante –en estos momentos sí que necesito que me caiga un rayo de Thor.

- ¿Energía?

- Me alimento de ella –le dije.

- Te ayudo –me dijo y sacó unos cables – ¿Dónde los puedo poner?

- Aquí –le mostré mi espada, la tomé del mango y el conectó los cables, sentí la energía recorrer mi cuerpo.

- Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido que participaras en algo así –me dijo al retirar los cables.

- Nunca hubiese pensado que fuese necesario, Tony.

- Tienes razón… en unos minutos estaré en la torre Stark, ¿puedes llegar primero? A vigilar.

- Claro –le dije, se puso su traje y salió, esperé unos minutos, para cuando me tele-transporté a la torré, Tony llegaba.

- Apaga el teseracto, Selvig.

- ¡Ya es tarde! –gritó el hombre por la distancia –no se desactivará, ella quiere enseñarnos algo, un nuevo universo –fue lo último que escuché, entré a la torré miré hacia fuera, Tony ya venía en camino, retirándose la armadura por el camino, pues Loki, espera en el piso del pent-house.

- Dime que vienes a pelar mi lado humano –dijo Loki.

- Emmm, de hecho planeo amenazarte.

- Necesitas tu armadura para eso.

- Sí, y está muy maltratada y tú tienes la, linternita del destino, ¿algo de tomar?

- Há, no me cambiarás con distracciones.

- De hecho, le decía a O Donell pero, ¿Tú quieres algo?

- ¿Ella?

- Mira, te han brillado los ojos, estás enamorado ¿cierto?

- Cállate, Tony –le dije.

- Bueno, solo será con amenazas, en serio ¿no quieres uno?

- Los chitori ya vienen, nada cambiará eso ¿a qué temería?

- A Los Vengadores, emmm, así nos hacemos llamar, una especie de equipo, los héroes más poderosos del mundo.

- Sí, ya los vi –sonrió, mientras yo me senté en un bancó del bar.

- Sí, no negaré que entenderlos costó trabajo pero, hay que hacer un recuento, tu hermano, el semidiós, un soldado que supera su propia leyenda, un hombre con un temible manejo de la ira, un par de asesinos maestros y ¡tú! –lo señaló –mi amigo, te las arreglaste para fastidiar a todos y cada uno, contando a mi mejor amiga.

- Ese era el plan.

- No tan buen plan, cuando vengan, y lo arán, será tu fin.

- Yo tengo tropas.

- Tenemos un Hulk.

- Creí que la bestia se había escapado.

- No, no cambies el tema –le dije, me paré de lado de Tony–no hay un trono, no hay una versión de la historia en la que obtienes el triunfo.

- Tal vez tu ejercito sea demasiado fuerte para nosotros, pero tu causaste esto –le dijo Tony –y si no protegemos a La Tierra te prometo que la vengaremos.

- Y ¿sus amigos tendrán tiempo para mí? ¿Cuándo estén ocupados peleando contigo? –tocó el pecho de Tony con su daga, pero esta hiso chispa, luego tocó el mío.

- Hazte un lado, nunca podrás tocar el corazón de alguien que no tiene.

- Uy, qué ruda –me dijo Tony, me retiré la daga y tocó de nuevo el pecho de Tony, haciendo chispa de nuevo.

- Antes funcionaba.

- Hum, bueno, problemas técnicos es algo que cualquiera tiene y –no terminó la frase, Loki lo tomó del cuello y lo lazó, luego nombró a su equipo, que dudo mucho que se recargue a tiempo, levantó a Tony y lo volvió a tomar del cuello.

- Todos ustedes, caerán ante mí.

- Despliégalo ¡despliégalo! –gritó a su armadura, Loki lo lanzó por el ventanal la armadura salió disparada.

- ¿Qué no estabas muerta?

- Ah ¿me querías muerta?

- Emmm, yo… –no dejé que terminara, le di en la cara con el mango de la espada.

- Y hay otra persona a la que hiciste enojar –entró Iron Man –su nombre era Phil –Loki dispararía, pero Tony lanzó primero, el teseracto se abrió, las primeras naves que salieron las destruyó Tony, las demás comenzaron un caos en las calles.

- Espero que los refuerzos ya vengan en camino –dije por el auricular, Loki se puso de pie y me observó mientras mi traje cambiaba de verde a azul, hasta quedarse en negro, su armadura lo cubrió y salió del lugar, Thor llegó, habló con él pero comenzaron una pelea, bajé a las calles a proteger a la gente de algunos disparos espaciales, subí al techo de otro edificio a observar, pero algunas bestias bajaron de naves y se acercaron, a cada uno lo atravesé con mi espada, uno me tumbó, para cuando desperté, Steve, Romanoff y Barton trataban de despertarme, miré al cielo, el portal es más grande, y con él, viene una nave más grande – ¿alguna vez creyeron ver algo así?

- Nunca.

GUERRA. Es lo que en minutos se ha causado, ahora hacemos quipo entre Capitán, Barton, Romanoff y yo. Escudo, balas, flechas y mi espada, son de los ruidos que escucho, además de las explosiones que hay alrededor.

- Chicos, la fiesta va para allá –anunció Tony, trayendo a la nave más grande.

- Yo no creo que eso sea una fiesta –dijo Romanoff.

- Doctor Banner –dijo Steve –sería muy bueno que ahora empiece a enojarse –este comenzó a caminar.

- Ese es mi secreto, Capitán –dijo Banner –siempre estoy enojado.

- Esto no será nada bueno –dije, al ver la escena, pues golpeó a tal tecnológico monstruo en la cara, haciendo que se colapsara y se volteara, todos nos cubrimos, pues mientras explota, caerá sobre nosotros, Hulk gruñó.

- Tú mandas capitán –dijo Tony.

- Banner, en el techo, estate alerta hasta conseguir patrones, Stark, si sale algo, o lo mantienes dentro o lo haces cenizas.

- ¿Me subes? –preguntó Banner a Tony y se lo llevó.

- Thor, intenta obstruir ese portal, no intentes que pasen, controlas el rayo, Romanoff, tú y yo nos quedamos en tierra, combatiremos aquí, Hela, mata y distrae y Hulk, aplasta –las líneas de mi traje han encendido en rojo, lo cual significa que perderé conciencia de lo que haga durante algunos minutos, u horas.

- O Donell, Loki ha caído en la torre Stark –escuché a Romanoff por el auricular.

- Qué bueno que me avisas, debe devolverme mi espada.

- Ve por él, Hulk lo acompaña.

- Hum, será buen espectáculo –le dije, para cuando llegué a la torre, Hulk había lanzado dentro a Loki, pasé al edificio al igual que Hulk, Loki se levantó enojado.

- ¡Oye ya basta, todos están por debajo de mí, yo soy un dios criatura tonta!, y no me va a intimidar una bes… –no terminó la frase, Hulk lo tomó del pie y lo golpeó una y otra vez contra el piso como a un saco de papas.

- Debilucho –le dijo Hulk cuando lo dejó semienterrado en el piso, salió del lugar, Loki gimió del dolor, luego me vio cuando me acerqué.

- Uh ¿te dolió? –le dije, me acerqué y tomé mi espada –esto es mío.

- Tal vez un beso lo cure todo.

- Sí, tal vez –le dije golpeando su rostro, abriendo una gran herida en sus labios– ¡fuera es todo un caos gracias a ti! ¿piensas que voy a hacerte caso en algún momento? Deberías morirte, pero eres inmortal, algún día, y esto te lo digo porque lo sé, algún día sufrirás por alguien y para eso vivirás culpándote –salí del lugar he hice equipo con Thor y Steve, esto es terrible, uno le ha disparado en el estómago a Steve, haciendo que cayera al piso, Thor lo ayudó a levantarse mientras yo degollaba al último,

- ¿Listos para otra ronda? –preguntó.

- ¿Por qué, ya se aburrieron?

- Ha há, me gusta tu actitud –dijo Thor.

- Chicos –los llamé.

- Tony no está consciente –dijo Thor, alzó su martillo, pero antes de que él llegara, algo lo tomó por él, fue Hulk, corrimos hacia él.

- ¿Respira? –pregunté, Rogers negó, uno menos, Hulk gruñó y logró despertarlo.

- ¡Wow! ¿Qué carajos? –dijo Tony al despertar – ¿Qué pasó?

- Te creía muerto –lo pateé en broma.

- Díganme que nadie me besó.

- Hemos ganado –le dijo Steve.

- Bien, bien, muy bien, buen trabajo, chicos, pero mañana no vayamos a trabajar, descansemos un día.

- Aún no hemos terminado –dijo Thor, todos nos reunimos en la torre Stark, donde Loki, apenas se levantaba, bastante herido, pero no como nosotros.

- Si no les importa –dijo –ahora si necesito esa copa.

Central Park, es en donde estamos, se llevarán a Loki y lo traerán de nuevo en unos días, pues los tendrán para pensar en su condena en Asgard, por ahora trae cubierta la boca y las manos encadenadas.

- Hasta luego chicos –les dije.

- Te veremos pronto, Laufey –dijo Thor.

- Lindo bozal –le dije a Loki, tomándolo de los cachetes como a un niño pequeño– ¿aún quieres el beso?

- No lo tortures y dáselo, una apuesta es una apuesta, O Donell –me dijo Thor –vamos.

- No, Thor, sería un premio para él.


	6. ¿En serio?

Pff! ¿Qué decir? En serio, agradezco mucho los comentarios, recomienden, ya saben y... Estos caps se los dedico a Jaegger, en serio, me encantan tus comentarios... y como siempre... !A disfrutar¡

Desperté, es temprano, me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina, es bastante moderna, ni siquiera me acordaba que vivíamos algunos juntos, en la mesa están Romanoff, Barton y a quien yo llamo Hulk, o sea Banner, y en la barra… ¡Carajo! está Thor conversando animadamente con Loki, Thor me miró.

– Siéntate aquí –me dijo, me preparé poco cereal y me senté de lado de Loki, el único lugar libre por casualidad.

– ¿Qué quieres? –le dije cortante.

– Hace unos días me sorprendiste con tu atuendo, no pensé que fueras tú hasta que te quitaste el casco.

– ¿Hace unos días? –pregunté.

– Dormiste casi una semana –dijo Loki –no pensé que pudieras dormir tanto.

– Ya es la segunda vez, no sé a qué se deba –les dije.

– Estás cansada, es por eso –dijo Thor.

– Lo dudo mucho –bostecé.

– Bueno, después de la guerra que hubo ¿quién no estaría cansado?

– ¿Guerra?

– Sí, peleaste junto a nosotros –dijo Romanoff – ¿no lo recueras? Loki escapó al segundo día gracias a Thor, la guerra fue hace seis, Loki perdió, terminándola, tu literalmente moriste.

– Bueno, que bien que me lo recuerdan.

– Incluso te burlaste de Loki por su bozal.

– ¿Lo hice?

– Lo hiciste –dijo Barton.

– Bueno, supongo que es hora de regresar a casa –me puse de pie, sentí caliente mi espalda.

– Ese cabello sí que arde –dijo Thor.

– Sí, Loki, recuérdale, si lo toca no hay cura, nos vemos pronto, en fin, estoy a este servicio –salí de la casa, me esfumé y aparecí en la mía, pues estamos viviendo en Inglaterra, lejos… aquí están haciendo el que hacer.

– Buenos días señorita O Donell, pensamos que estaría en una reunión –me dijo la ama de llaves mientras terminaba su labor y guardaba las cosas.

– No, tal vez más tarde.

– Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos ¿necesitará algo?

– Nada, gracias –les dije y se fueron, rápidamente me dirigí al baño y tomé una ducha, ilógicamente al salir dejé que el jacuzzi se llenara, agarré mi cabello en un moño, comencé a ver mis horarios mientras se llenaba, hoy iré al banco, dentro de cuatro horas, es lo más importante a parte de una junta, regresé al baño y entré al jacuzzi, ya me hacía falta, me puse una máscara de gel para los ojos y me relajé por más de cinco minutos, el burbujeo me tranquiliza bastante, aunque mi pasado, no tanto.

~FLASH BACK~

Alemania, 1911.

- No deberías hacer esto, pensarán que eres otra cosa –me dijo Annabeth, mi amiga.

- Me gustan las apuestas ¿Qué puedo decir?

- Hela –me tomó del brazo, haciendo que me girará a verla.

- ¿Qué?

- Esta apuesta diferente, estás arriesgando tu vida, deja de hacerlo.

- Escúchame bien, Anna –la señalé –mi vida es una completa basura, no la soporto, tú sabes cuánto llevo viviendo, sabes cuánto he buscado la muerte, ni siquiera tu magia de bruja me protegerá de esto.

- Y ¿Qué pasará con el señor Richard?

- ¿Richard? –lo olvidé por completo –no me detendré por él –le dije y entré al bar, los hombres no miran demasiado, sé que he entrado a un lugar que no es para nosotras, un bar de mala muerte.

- ¡Vaya! ¿se les olvidó el camino a la zapatería? –nos dijo un hombre.

- No, señor, si no me equivoco, este es el lugar que buscaba.

- ¿Y a quién buscaba? –dijo el hombre de la barra.

- Oh, no a nadie, pero me han dicho que hacen buenas apuestas aquí.

- No creo que sepa apostar por algo señorita –dijo un hombre barbón al fondo.

- Bueno, entonces no apostaré con cartas –le dije – ¿Qué más tienen?

- Señorita, nuestro tiempo no es para perderlo fuera de la cama con una mujer.

- La ruleta rusa –dije.

- ¿Está demente? Eso solo es para personas borrachas y "valientes".

- Bueno, no vengo borracha, pero si valiente… quiero apostar cincuenta euros… en la primer ronda.

- Es mucho por la vida de una bella dama, no debería arriesgarse.

- Me gusta arriesgarme –le dije, tomé la revolver y metí una bala, la lancé a la mesa redonda y me senté en una silla, los demás comenzaron a poner dinero.

- Yo primero –dijo un calvo, tomó el arma y disparó – ¿lo ven? Suerte –dijo, pasó otro hombre, y luego yo, y otro, y otro, hasta que la apuesta subía de balas, tomé la pistola, metí cinco balas de seis… y disparé.

~FIN DE FLASH BACK~


	7. Una molestia más, y ahora son dos

Continuando con el fastidioso y la amargada ;3

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Definitivamente esto no me ha relajado del todo, me sobresalté por el recuerdo, y me percaté de que había tragado agua, me levanté tomando bocanadas de aire.

– ¿Estás bien? –escuché.

– Loki –dije molesta – ¿qué haces aquí?

– Vine de visita.

– No me gustan las visitas.

– Deberíamos conocernos ¿te ibas a matar?

– Aun me eres una enorme molestia.

– Y me gustaría saber por qué.

– Por tu actitud, por todos los problemas que causas, claro, yo una vez los causé –me quité la máscara y lo miré –he llegado hasta beber la sangre de las personas, pero lo superé, aunque años después me deprimí -mentí -estoy metida en el alcohol como lo estuve en las drogas, todo, con un propósito, terminar conmigo, pero dime, ¿Cómo matar a lo que ya está muerto? Nada me hacía efecto, así que decidí seguir estudiando, y llegué hasta aquí, mi asistente todo el tiempo dice que si no me arreglara parecería alcohólica, ¿podrías darme mi toalla? -eso ya no era mentira.

– Aquí tienes.

– Gracias –me levanté y enrollé mi cuerpo en ella, salí del lugar y entré a mi habitación, él se sentó en mi cama.

– ¿Qué más quieres saber?

– ¿Cómo es que tienes tanto dinero?

– Mis estudios, tiene mucho que ver con esto.

– ¿A qué te dedicas?

– En específico y más público, soy diseñadora de autos y ropa –entré a mi closet, me cambié con un vestido negro con silueta verde y unos tacones negros, luego comencé a rizar mi cabello –puedo diseñar cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con tecnología.

– Me di cuenta de eso en Berlín, ¿alguna otra especialidad?

– Hice varias, sí, médico cirujano, administración de empresas, y otra de mis favoritas, astronomía.

– ¿Pasatiempo?

– Fiestas, escuchar música, leer.

– Bueno, sigo yo.

– No necesito que me digas nada, sé todo sobre ti, tuve qué.

– ¿Por todo esto?

– Admitiré que lo que sé de más fue por gusto –salí del closet y me miró con cierto gusto –y eso no venía en ningún documento, fue durante una conversación con Thor –bajó la mirada.

– Al menos fue bueno que fueras con él, que mal que me haz conocido por mis malos actos.

– Tu tampoco me conociste por mis buenos actos –le dije levantando su mentón –pero –me alejé un poco, se puso de pie, gracias a los tacones estamos cara a cara –lo malo de todo esto, es que ahora el mundo nos conoce, tu del lado malo, y yo de ninguno.

– Eres del lado bueno.

– No deberían confiar tanto en mí.

– ¿Por qué?

– Mi pasado me atormenta, Loki, no hay nada bueno en él, ¿y sabes por qué?

– Tu pasado sigue vivo –confirmó.

– Así es, pero no he tenido que lidiar con uno de los dos durante algunos siglos, en la actualidad, mi asistente se encarga de atenderlo ya que mi empresa le suministra lo que sea que necesite para su laboratorio, él y su socio son un arto dolor de cabeza.

– ¿Cuánto tienes sin verlos?

– A él tengo más de dos siglos sin verlo, a quién veo un poco más es a su socio, pero es cómo lidiar con la misma persona en diferentes cuerpos.

– Hablas de ellos con algo de odio.

– Es porqué los odio Loki, la vida eterna y la obsesión hacia alguien no es buena para nadie –lo miré a los ojos.

– ¿De él hablabas cuando dijiste que no querías que fuera como la última vez? –preguntó.

– Te invito a un café ¿aceptas? –me dirigí al recibidor.

– No evites el tema –dijo con voz firme.

– No necesitas saberlo… ¿entonces?

– Sí.

– Ten –le di un pequeño dije verde –yo iré al banco, de ahí al café, con esto puedes localizarme en donde sea –entramos al elevador.

– ¿Qué te hiso?

– Algo que pagará cuando alguien logre matarlo, el problema es que lo veré en el inframundo, pero solo será una vez.

– Veo que no es humano.

– No, no lo es.

– ¿Y qué es?

– Un licántropo.

– Si nosotros existimos ¿por qué ellos no? –se dijo a sí mismo.

– Mi hermano es de su misma especie.

– ¿Hermano?

– Su nombre es Fenrir.

– Ah –llegamos a la planta diez y dos chicos subieron al elevador.

– Por Dios ¿ya viste? –murmuró uno –son Hela y Loki.

– Señorita O Donell ¿nos da su autógrafo? –dijo un castaño bien formado, me entregó una foto donde aparecía con mi traje y las puntas de mi cabello en llamas, y, a un lado, tomaba a Loki del brazo, creo que es de cuando lo capturamos de última.

– Claro –le dije – ¿tu nombre?

– Edward –dijo.

– Aquí tienes –le di su foto.

– A mí también –dijo el otro, un rubio entregándome una foto donde Loki después de golpearme me ofrecía su mano para levantarme.

– ¿De dónde sacan estas fotos? –le dije.

– Nosotros mismos las tomamos, no podíamos soltar la cámara.

– Y casi morimos –dijo Ed.

– También queremos tu autógrafo –le dijeron a Loki, el cual solo firmó.

– Bien, aquí bajamos –dije y me puse mis Ray-Ban, Loki me miró.

– Sí, nosotros igual –dijeron y salimos los cuatro del lugar.

– ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto contigo? –me dijeron –es para nuestro blog.

– Sí, ¿Qué edad tienen?

– Diecinueve –sacaron su cámara y pidieron a alguien que tomara la foto, Loki solo nos miraba –muchas gracias –dijeron y se fueron, después dos de mis guarda espaldas llegaron.

– Ya no tendrás vida privada.

– Desde que me volví un haz con todo no tengo vida privada, no me es extraño esto, te veo en el café, a las cuatro –sonreí con gusto.

– Bien, nos vemos luego.

Llegué al café, Loki ya me esperaba, pues estaba leyendo un libro en una silla al fondo, me senté frente a él, me miró.

– ¿Pero qué mierda? –lo miré, no se parece nada a Loki.

– Fue un buen engaño ¿verdad?


	8. Cap 3

...

**Capítulo 3**

~FLASH BACK~

París, 1890.

- ¡Vamos, Hela!

- Un momento, estoy cansada, Rick.

- Por favor, cariño, solo sube ese escalón y llegarás… yo te subo.

- Ay, que amable –le dije mientras me cargaba, y llegamos al mirador de la torre Eiffel, pasamos unos minutos observando la ciudad, es de noche –que hermoso.

- No tanto como tú, cariño –me dijo, me tomó de la cintura y me besó, tan tierno como siempre –Hela.

- ¿Qué?

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo.

~FIN DE FLASH BACK~

He ahí, al chico que me acosaba durante toda mi vida, mi última pareja desde hace más de un siglo, el que casi me mata más de dos veces, el que mató a familiares y amigos por celos, ese, de tez blanca, cabello negro hasta los hombros algo despeinado, su atuendo cambió a un traje formal sin saco, solo con el chaleco, sus ojos azules resaltan con la sombra negra que trae de maquillaje.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿No te alegra verme? –trató de besarme.

– Ya no me alegra verte Rick –le contesté.

– Escuché por ahí que me remplazarás.

– ¿Cuándo dejaras de pelear por mí?

– Hasta que seas mía –trató de tocar mi mejilla.

– Deberíamos hablar en otro lado –le dije, me puse de pie y salimos del lugar.

– Me han dicho que sales con alguien, pero no sé quién es.

– No salgo con nadie, deberías aceptar que ya no hay nada entre nosotros.

– Una vez lo hubo, ¿Recuerdas en el sesenta y siete cuando te hice mía?

– ¿Recuerdas un enero del ochenta y dos? ¿Cuándo mataste a todos mis amigos en una fiesta? Ese día en que casi matas a mi hermano solo por un simple abrazo.

– O el día en que me rompiste el poco corazón que me quedaba –me dijo con coraje.

– Eso fue mutuo.

– Aún te amo, Hela.

– Yo una vez te amé –le dije con voz ahogada, mis ojos están irritados, así que volví a ponerme los lentes, él limpió una lagrima que se me escapó y luego acercó sus labios a mi oído.

– No llores, lo mejor se deja para el final.

– No te des esperanza –le dije y entré de nuevo al café, nos miramos por última vez y se fue, unos minutos y Loki llego, este si es.

– ¿Llevas mucho aquí?

– No, un socio se acaba de ir –le dije mientras se sentaba, las personas nos miran y luego murmuran –ordené té, ¿está bien?

– Perfecto –me dijo.

– Y ¿Cuánto estarán aquí?

– Me han dado lo que quiera, puedo regresar a Asgard si yo quiero.

– Impresionante de Odín.

– Sí –dijo de mala gana y tomó de su té – ¿Quién era el chico?

– ¿Cuál?

– Lo vi cuando saliste del café.

– Oh, bueno, un viejo conocido.

– Te veías furiosa.

– Es porqué lo estaba.

– ¿Y?

– Rick Olson, es todo lo que te diré.

– Está bien, ¿Qué harás hoy?

– No lo sé, me he dado vacaciones y no sé qué hacer en ellas, tal vez pase unos días aquí y luego regrese a Londres o vaya a alguna playa, ¿y tú?

– Disfrutaré los días que pueda, espero poder verte seguido, Thor también estará aquí.

– ¿En verdad lo odias? –lo miré.

– Sí.

– No te creo.

– No lo odio, pero sí odio que Odín me menospreciara.

– Bueno, no hablemos de eso.

– Por favor… Entonces ¿cuál es tu nombre?

– Señorita O Donell ¿nos daría su autógrafo? –llegaron una chicas.

– Claro –sonreí, agradecida de que no dijeran mi nombre –aquí tienen.

– Gracias.

– Sí… Loki.

– ¿Dime?

– ¿Dónde te hospedarás?

– A un piso de ti.

– Oh, bueno, voy para allá, ¿quieres que te lleve?

– Claro –dijo, salimos y subimos a mi auto –lindo auto.

– Gracias, es un Audi R8.

– Impresionante.

– Esa maleta ¿es tuya?

– Sí.

– Si vas a robar dinero de un banco, ten cuidado, los billetes vienen marcados con el sello del lugar, una vez lo íbamos a hacer por diversión mi hermano y yo.

~FLASH BACK~

– Fenrir, esto es una locura –le dije mientras me ponía una máscara negra.

– Relájate –me dijo Garrett, un amigo –será divertido, tomamos las bolsas, encendemos la alarma y desaparecemos sin ningún rastro.

– O pasas un tiempo en la cárcel –le dije –nos conoce casi todo el mundo, no me imagino haciendo esto.

Un helicóptero volaba alrededor del edificio mientras unos soldados nos sacaban del lugar, no han visto mi cara, porque tanto ellos como nosotros los conocemos. Cada uno nos ha pedido que levantemos las manos, una vez nos han retirado las máscaras se han sorprendido, a parte de mi cabello, que al quitarme la máscara las puntas se encendieron en color azul.

– ¡Tú cabello! –exclamó Garrett, un soldado llego y me roció con un extinguidor, una reportera se acercó.

– En otras noticias, hace unos momentos nos reportaron un robo en el banco de Inglaterra, los responsables nos han sorprendido bastante, pues son nada más y nada menos que los hermanos O Donell, dueños de barias empresas de diseño tecnológico y los acompaña Garrett Hilton, dueño de bastantes cadenas de hoteles, ahora los entrevistaremos –se nos acercó mientras reíamos, es Lilia –señorita O Donell, usted es una de las diseñadoras de autos y moda textil más adineradas ¿por qué han decidido asaltar un banco?

– De hecho –dije –solo entraríamos, desacomodaríamos todo, encenderíamos la alarma y nos iríamos, pero Garrett decidió cagarla y ahora nos ven aquí –miré a la cámara – ¡un saludo para todos mis fans y mis amigos!

– Por Dios, bueno, estas fueron algunas palabras de la señorita O Donell… corte –dijo y su camarógrafo se fue – ¿en qué estaban pensado?

– Un poco de diversión no es mala –le dijo Fenrir.

– Esto es bastante absurdo, espero que no les vaya bien en la cárcel –nos miró mal y se fue.

– Las manos en la espalda –nos dijeron dos soldados los cuales no conocemos, nos esposaron y nos subieron a una camioneta con ellos.

– Pobres soldados –dijo Fenrir.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué? –preguntó un soldado.

– Somos un desastre los tres juntos –le respondió Garrett para después saltarle encima seguido de Fenrir, bañándome con un festín de sangre gracias a ellos.

– ¿Terminaron? –les pregunté.

– Sí –Garrett me dio un beso en la boca, haciéndolo a propósito para mancharme de sangre, los tomé de la mano y los hice aparecer en mi casa, será una larga noche.

~FIN DE FLASH BACK~


	9. Ahora no

Continuando, y aun falta, bastante... (comten, fav y follow, recomienden tambien) DISFRUTENLO!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

– ¿Tus amigos comen gente? –preguntó mientras entrabamos al elevador.

– Sí, descubrí que su especie lo hace una vez cada cien años o algo así.

– ¿Y qué pasó después?

– ¿Después? Bueno, a nadie le afectó nada, ya que saben que siempre hago lo que quiero, así que seguí con mi vida… ahora que recuerdo, tengo una junta en The New York Times, debo firmar un papel para que puedan participar en mi nueva línea de autos, la de ropa ya la presenté así que ni me preocupo –entramos a su pent-house, caminamos un poco y nos sentamos en un sillón.

– Eres toda una mujer de negocios en Midgard –me dijo.

– Sí, es lo que pasa cuando escapas a la realidad… ¿qué tanto sabes sobre los nueve mundos?

– Lo suficiente para saber incluso cómo destruirlos –sonrió con malicia, unos muros atrás vi una sombra negra... sospecho por Olson.

– ¿Sabes? Cuando destruyes el mundo de una persona eres capaz de destruir el mundo entero.

– Lo dices por experiencia.

– Sí, lo digo porque lo he hecho y me lo han hecho, aunque a mí solo me destruyeron el poco corazón que me quedaba –cruzó su pierna izquierda, acercándose más a mí.

– En definitiva te comprendo –murmuró –tus palabras vienen de una persona que se basa en superarlo –miró mis labios y pasó a mis ojos.

– Solo trato de dejar atrás el pasado, si voy a mandar a alguien va a ser a mis empleados, que están por todo el mundo –examiné su rostro, con expresión un poco seria, pero atento, sus ojos cambiaron de azul a verde esmeralda, espero que nunca me atraiga alguien como él, a pesar de que mis instintos quieran beber su sangre, mis pupilas deben estar dilatadas, pues me observa más, mi teléfono sonó y contesté.

– Tienes diez minutos para que llegues, O Donell –dijo Nina tras la línea.

– Voy para allá –colgué –iré a una junta ¿quieres conocer mi línea de autos?

– Dijiste que me odiabas –sonrío.

– Y lo sigo haciendo –lo miré con rencor al recordar que él mato a mi segundo padre, en menos de diez minutos llegamos al edificio indicado, noto que algunas personas se sorprenden al ver al mitológico ser a mi lado, el los mira y sigue caminando con superioridad, ahora que recuerdo, hoy deberá pasar la noche encerrado en la reconstruida celda de cristal de SHIELD, él no lo sabe.

– ¡Hasta que llegas! –gritó Nina en cuanto llegué a su piso – ¿y qué hace eso contigo?

– Tranquila, Nina, ¿ya están todos adentro?

– ¿También destruirás este edificio? –le preguntó a Loki.

– Que simpática –sonrió.

– Qué bueno que llamaste, casi me dan ganas de morderle el cuello –le murmuré a Nina.

– Lo hubieras matado –lo miró mal –en fin, te esperan adentro.

– Gracias –entré, Loki y Nina se quedaron mirando por el cristal –buen día, señores, ¿listos para la presentación?

– No estamos para bromas de la asistente del encargado –dijo un hombre – ¿podría llamar a su jefe? Tengo prisa.

– ¿Perdón? –me reí.

– Le digo que no estoy para que la asistente venga y nos de informes, quiero ver a su jefe –dijo con cierta superioridad que me recuerda a alguien.

– El jefe –le dije –soy yo –puse las manos sobre la orilla de la larga mesa y comencé a hablar con la voz firme que tanto me gusta usar en Londres– ¡y si a alguien le molesta quiero que salga inmediatamente de esta oficina! –lo miré –yo no tolero a muchas personas pero he llegado lejos por ser paciente con ellas… hay algo que en serio no aguanto y eso es a los hombres machistas, se sienta si quiere conservar su trabajo o más vale que salga ahora mismo si es que no hará nada bueno aquí –le dije y el hombre se sentó de nuevo –buena elección –leí las hojas sobre la mesa, terminé y las firmé –que tengan un buen día –les dije y salí del lugar, pues solo iba a eso.

– Te dedicas a perder tiempo –me dijo Nina.

– Ahora sí, Loki, necesito que vengas conmigo.

– A donde gustes –miró mal a Nina y se fue conmigo, el camino fue silencioso hasta llagar a mi pent-house, entramos y nos dirigimos hasta mi cuarto – ¿Qué aremos? –sonrió.

– Loki, se supone que no debo decirte esto, pero… dame tu mano –se la pedí.

– ¿Para qué?

– Solo dámela –le dije tranquila y me acerqué a él como si lo fuera a besar, tomando primero su nuca con una mano, por un momento, incluso yo me lo creí, incluso el cerró los parpados, aproveché y tomé su muñeca con fuerza y le quité su bastón, guardándolo bien bajo su saco, está poniéndose azul.

– Suéltame –me dijo con coraje, pues mi piel cambia al mismo color y nuestros ojos también, no debería pasar pero es por nuestro humor y naturalidad.

– Hoy pasaras como sentencia una noche en la celda de cristal, otra vez, pero es la última, no podrás salir en absoluto, Thor sigue aquí, tendrás compañía.

– ¿Y por qué me lo dices así?

– Para que estuvieras preparado, me escogieron para llevarte, ya que si los guardias venían por ti tal vez los matarías.

– Solo piensas en ellos –dijo aún más enojado.

– También pensé en tu bien –aparecí el bozal en su boca, sigo sin mirarlo, apreté más su mano y aparecimos con Nick, solo que ahora no tengo ningún contacto con Loki.

– Buen trabajo, O Donell.

– No es por gusto Nick, es incluso por tu bien –Loki entró a la celda y le quité el bozal, sus ojos está irritados, luego la celda se cerró.

– Bueno, O Donell, los chicos y yo queremos hablar contigo gracias a un incidente que provocaste el día de la guerra y que gracias a nosotros nadie lo sabe, a excepción de nosotros –llegamos al comedor.

– ¿De qué trata?

– Casi matas a una persona –dijo Romanoff.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí –dijo Nick –y queremos saber por qué.

– ¿Cómo la iba a matar?

– Ibas a morder su cuello –dijo Thor –te vimos colmillos.

– ¿Hablas de estos? –se los mostré –tengo mucho tiempo sin comer como debería, cuando pasa esto yo no controlo a quien tiene hambre de carne y sed de sangre, se suponía que lo tenía controlado, pero mi medicamento está en Londres, a menos que mi asistente haya dejado algo en mi departamento, supongo que solo necesito una buena alimentación, aunque tengo mucho trabajo, bueno, tenia, otra vez ya estoy libre, creo.

– Hum, entonces tengo entendido que podemos traer tú medicamento, ¿cada cuando lo bebes? –preguntó Nick.

– Dos veces, cada dos siglos –me mareé un poco y me senté en una silla.

– Okay, entonces los traerán, ¿exactamente en dónde están?

– Si es en mi departamento, debe ser en el closet, tras las chaquetas de cuero encontrarán una caja de seguridad, la clave va de norte a sur, cuando se abra cúbranse, es un congelador, encontrarán un maletín y eso es lo que traerán.

– Suena sencillo –dijo Barton.

– Sí, lo sé –me levante, iré a ver a dónde.

– Trata de no morder a Loki –gritó en broma Thor, solo él se río, yo llegué hasta con Loki, quiero disculparme.

– ¿Qué? Vienes a burlarte de mí ¿verdad? Una más.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Es como si estuviera hecho para que me decepcionaran.

– Venía a disculparme, Loki, estoy en un estado muy vulnerable.

– ¿Es tu escusa la que habla?

– No, es mi salud –me reí al escucharlo.

– ¿Y qué es?

– No he bebido.

– ¿Entonces si eres alcohólica? –me miró con desprecio y burla.

– No… bueno, también, pero no hablo de eso, hoy si te hubiera besado te hubiera matado de una mordida a tu cuello.

– ¿¡También eres vampiro!?

– No, pero también a un muerto le da sed –reí.

– ¿Por qué?

– Mi anatomía es algo extraña, tuve que descubrirlo en Valhala ya que nadie sabía mucho –me acerqué más a la esfera –bebo sangre porque es algo que me mantiene sin la necesidad de comerme a un humano entero, odio mi especie –miré hacia otro lado.

– A mí me gusta, es algo nuevo por descubrir –se acercó al vidrio –creo que terminaré amándola.

– No tanto como yo –dijo alguien más, los dos miramos, es Olson.

– Rick ¿qué haces aquí? –le dije con cierto rencor.

– Vengo por lo que es mío –me tomó del cuello, azotando mi cabeza contra el cristal, dejando un poco de sangre en él.

– ¡Ahhg! –lo miré y sonreí, burlándome de él, me dio con el codo en la mejilla.

– Suéltala –le dijo Loki.

– Así que eres tú de quién me han advertido ¿¡crees que te llevarás lo que es mío!? –le dijo Rick mientras me inyectaba algo, no tiene por qué hacerme efecto, nada… lo hace, saqué mis colmillos y lo mordí en el brazo, logrando un puño contra mi mejilla como respuesta y una patada extremadamente fuerte en mí abdomen, ya más débil me carga sobre su hombro, Loki trata de romper el cristal pero no puede, sus ojos están rojizos, empieza a hacer más ruido para que las cámaras y las alarmas se enciendan, para cuando lo logra todos entran al lugar, Thor trata de saltar sobre él pero este lo esquiva, Barton lanza una flecha, pero este, junto conmigo, ha desaparecido.


	10. Capitulo 4

**ADVERTENCIA**: A parte de los próximos capítulos las escenas serán fuertes, pasarán más allá de la perversión de un loco enamorado, más bien obsesionado, no me aré responsable de estos actos.

En sí, Olson cometerá un delito, y Hela será parte de él.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Desperté en una habitación blanca, según mis lagañas, la observo bien, es un quirófano, y no es completamente blanco, hay sangre derramada en el techo y las paredes.  
Trato de levantarme pero no puedo, estoy atada a la cama con cintos de cuero demasiado duros, alguien trata de abrir la puerta, entra, es Olson, me quedé quieta, su problemas mentales no traerán nada bueno a nadie.

– ¡Vaya! Hasta que despiertas –se acercó a mí, pasó su mano por mi pierna, apretando un poco mi muslo, continuó hasta pasar por mi abdomen, mi pecho, mi cuello y detenerse acariciando mi cabello, se agachó un poco, casi besa mis labios pero lo esquivé y besó mí cuello.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– Si no te tengo viva, veré como tenerte muerta, solo para mí –me susurró al oído, me reí.

– ¿Para ti? Dime ¿cómo mataras a lo que ya está muerto?

– No lo sé, primero iniciaremos una autopsia –lo miré –quiero saber qué tan mal he dejado a tu –acercó a mi oído –corazón –se puso firme –también veremos que tanto dolor aguantas y al final te inyectaremos algo que he inventado, espero que funcione, te explicaré lo que es cuando lo haga.

– Estas demente.

– ¡O! –exclamó –podemos cambiar la autopsia por otra cosa.

– ¿Y qué es?

– Ya lo veras, mientras tanto iré a matar el tiempo con más experimentos.

– ¡Bastardo! –traté de soltarme.

– ¡Cállate, Hela! –me gritó y enterró el bisturí en mi muslo izquierdo.

– ¡Ah! –me miró con sus ojos azules llenos de pánico – ¡déjame salir de aquí!

– Te veré más tarde, ustedes dos, limpien la herida ¡ahora! –gritó fuera de la habitación y se fue, pero nadie entró.

* * *

**Mientras tanto….**

Loki.

– Bien, no tenemos ni una sola pista de O Donell en casi dos días –dijo Fury.

– ¿Ya trataron de localizar su teléfono? –preguntó Stark –ni siquiera yo la he encontrado, esto ya me preocupa demasiado.

– ¿Nadie vio su rostro? –preguntó la pelirroja.

– Las cámaras no se encendieron, solo las alarmas –respondió Stark.

– Mis flechas no lo atravesaron, otro que no es humano –dijo Barton.

– Continuaremos con la búsqueda mañana –dijo Fury, o al menos eso escuché tras los muros.

La habitación se ve demasiado silenciosa, normalmente estaría platicando con O Donell. Thor ha entrado.

– Lamento lo que pasó –dijo.

– Ahora sé lo que sentiste cuando supiste que la dejarías de ver.

– Pobre Jane –se acercó al cristal.

– Thor, tengo miedo, lo admitiré

– ¿Tú? ¿de qué?

– Me gusta, y mucho, creo que… la amo, pero ni siquiera sé su nombre.

– Llevan muchísimos días juntos ¿y no sabes su nombre?

– ¿Cuál es?

– Si no te lo dijo fue por algo –me quedé pensando por unos segundos y miré el dije que ella me dio.

– ¡Thor! –golpeé el cristal –tienes que sacarme de aquí.

– Ya viste lo que pasó la última vez, no.

– Tengo que encontrarla, ir por ella, creo saber quién se la ha llevado.

* * *

**En lo lejano…**

Hela.

Me han llevado a la oficina de Rick, después de lo que hice me amarraron en esta cama, en cuanto me retiraron el bisturí de mi pierna la herida sanó, pero la sangre sigue ahí, ahora él y yo estamos solos, y de alguna manera, ha logrado sedarme un poco.

– Te dije que no haría la autopsia –comenzó a besar mi cuello – ¿por qué eres tan desobediente? Mataste a varios de mis asistentes –pasó su mano por mi pierna y comenzó a masajearla –me encantaría que, así como somos buenos en el trabajo –besó mi cuello, luego posó su mirada azul con la mía volviéndose escarlata –fuéramos buenos con nosotros.

– En tus sueños –le dije.

– ¿Sabes cuántas veces he sufrido por soñar contigo? –metió su mano bajo mi bata hasta tocarme un pecho, lo cual me pone nerviosa, comencé a forcejear un poco–es terrible, ¡y lo odio!

– Pues sigue sufriendo –forcejeé contra él y volvió a inyectarme un sedante.

– Te vez tan bien estando vulnerable, con tus ojos de escarlata a hielo volviéndose pacíficos –besó mis labios y seguí el beso, si sigo el juego, que tenga un límite.

– Por favor, suéltame –le dije, pues estoy expuesta a él mientras estoy atada a los cuatro postes de esta cama –Rick.

– No –dijo y siguió con el beso, me volvió a mirar –está bien –se levantó y comenzó por mis pies, si lo patearía, pero mi cuerpo no me respondió, se pasó hasta mis manos, las cuales quería masajear, pero sangraban un poco las muñecas, le tiré un puñetazo en la mandíbula, girándole el rostro, me miró con coraje y me golpeó costillas, estómago y cara, partiendo más mis labios, en medio de la cama me hice un ovillo, abrazando mis adoloridas piernas, me observó, se acostó a mis espaldas y me abrazó, me giré para mirarlo, ahora que lo observo, lleva una bata negra de dormir y está maquillado con su simple sombra negra –ven aquí –dijo y me abrazó, solo una vez sus brazos me han tranquilizado hasta en los peores momentos, pero ahora me incomodan, son demasiado inseguros, pero los acepto, lo miró, y me mareo, me coloca debajo de él con fuerza y toco su espalda y luego su pecho, se quita su bata y la mía, vuelve a inyectarme, forcejeo como puedo mientras él trata de abrir mis piernas, y siento que todo se desvanece.

Despierto rápido, toma su pene con su mano y coloca la cabeza de este en mi genital, forcejeo más fuerte con él, pero no logro quitármelo de encima.

– ¡Ahhg! –entra bruscamente en mí, pero no en donde debería, sino más debajo, en mi cavidad más estrecha, lastimándome, desgarrándome, siento las horribles punzadas de dolor recorrerme la columna y colapsarse en mis caderas – ¡No, basta! –su pene desaparece por mi abertura con fuerza una y otra vez, con demasiada brutalidad, reclamando, lastimándome, lo miro, moviéndose, es terrible, forcejeo de nuevo con bastante dolor encima, un hombre lobo es muchísimo más fuerte que yo, toma mis manos con una de las suyas, con la otra mano mantiene extendida una de mis piernas, y continua, ahora sus ojos brillan amarillos, si no me retiro me morderá el cuello, trato de moverme, sus envestidas están lastimándome, hilos de sangre y semen se unen manchando las sabanas.

– ¡Suéltame, me estas lastimando! –exclamé con dolor, salió de mí y lo empujé con mis piernas como pude, tomé la bata y me la puse mientras corría, cogía y gemía del dolor, siento como hilos hirviendo recorren mis piernas, hay gente enferma y sin extremidades o llenos de sangre por todo el pasillo, las luces se apagan pero sigo corriendo, cuando se encienden, hay varios hombres altos vestidos de blanco y con sangre en sus trajes, corro para esquivarlos, pero uno me agarra, lo golpeo en la cara con el codo, me suelta y los cuatro sobrantes me detienen, no mucho y aparece Rick.

– A observación, ahora –dijo, volvieron a inyectarme.

* * *

Desperté en el cuarto de observación del laboratorio, la luz es tenue, el cuarto es grande y está sucio, se ve que experimentan diario, Rick y otros dos han entrado, quiero moverme pero estoy muy débil, estos medicamentos los ha hecho especialmente para mí.

– Pónganla de espaldas al poste, me divertiré un rato –les ordenó y lo hicieron, caí de sentón al piso, haciendo que mi trasero latiera del dolor por lo anterior, hicieron que abrazara el poste y ataron mis manos, luego salieron del lugar, escuché como Rick tomaba algo y se acercaba a mí –te dije que dejaras de ser ¡desobediente! –gritó y golpeó con un látigo mi espalda, lo bastante fuerte para hacerme retorcer, pues estoy desnuda y nada me cubre – ¿crees que me gusta hacer esto? ¿lo crees? –gritó, cada pregunta viene acompañada de varios latigazos, siento como me hierve la sangre, y como esta recorre mi espalda y mancha con gotitas el piso, me latiguea la espalda hasta que se cansa, suelta el látigo, toma algo más y me lo inyecta –todo lo que te he inyectado lo he creado especialmente para ti, para matar a una diosa que es inmortal, tus heridas no sanaran como lo suelen hacer, tu especie ha sido destruida, Jötunheim ha sido destruido, supongo que ya lo sabias y sabes que sin el toque de alguno de ellos no te puedes salvar, disfruta de tu lenta muerte, que solo así serás mía.

* * *

Sí, esto fue bastante cruel, pero quería experimentar con la mente humana.


	11. Save me

¡Loki al rescate!... Okay no, pero las advertencias siguen vigentes.

* * *

Loki.

– ¿Pudiste localizarla? –me preguntó Fury.

– Con mis manos esposadas no puedo hacer mucho –mentí.

– Es imposible confiar en el dios de las bromas, pero está bien –dijo y desposó mis muñecas.

– Gracias –me acerqué a un chico en una computadora –tienen las grabaciones de ese día ¿verdad?

– No, las cámaras estaban apagadas –dijo Romanoff.

– No, ese día las cámaras si se encendieron, revisen bien las grabaciones.

– Bien –dijo y revisó – ¡aquí están!

– Acerca el rostro –le dije.

– ¿Lo conoces? –preguntó Thor.

– Solo lo vi una vez.

– Su nombre es Rick Olson, dueño de un laboratorio y un psiquiátrico a las afueras de Inglaterra, es todo lo que dice y según su posición, actualmente está en L.A –dijo Romanoff.

– Tiene una gran obsesión por O Donell –dije.

– ¡Uh! –exclamaron.

– Tu competencia, hermanito –me dijo Thor palmeando mi hombro y todos rieron.

– No estoy para bromas.

– ¿Encontraste familiares de O Donell? –preguntó Fury.

– Sí –le dije –a su hermano, pero no tengo contacto con él.

– Yo sí –dijo Stark –yo le avisaré, ese lobo nos será de gran ayuda.

– El chico era muy rápido ¿qué era?

– Es un hombre lobo combinado con cualquier extraña criatura que se le haya pasado encima –le dije.

– Oigan –llamó Stark –el hermano de O Donell se reunirá con nosotros en Los Ángeles.

– Bien, nosotros ya deberíamos de irnos.

Hemos llegado a una base en L.A., y el hermano de O Donell y otro chico vienen entrando la puerta junto a Stark, en cuanto se acerca, Stark los presenta, son altos y están en forma, caminan como si pudieran darle a todo.

– Chicos, ellos son Fenrir y Garrett, Fenrir es el hermanos de O Donell –nadie dice su nombre, ya saben que ella no me lo dijo –y Garrett es amigo de ambos, los dos nos ayudaran.

– Bienvenidos, yo soy Nick Fury, director de SHIELD, y supongo que Stark ya les especificó lo que ha pasado.

– Sí, ya lo hiso, gracias por decirnos, ese chico tiene una obsesión por mi hermana desde hace siglos.

– ¿Siglos? –preguntó Thor – ¿Qué edad tienes?

– Mil ciento ocho ella es dos años menor que yo.

– Sí que son viejos –dijo Stark.

– ¿Han localizado algo? –preguntó Fury a Romanoff y a Barton, quienes ya estaban dentro del edificio.

– No, pero descubrimos que este lugar es enfermizo, hay sangre por todos lados y ya van varios sustos que nos dan personas que corren por los pasillos oscuros, no hay mucha luz, Barton vigilará otros lados, yo entraré a los conductos, así será más rápido ver dentro de las habitaciones.

– Traten de llegar hasta el laboratorio, ya están cerca.

– Por Dios –escuchamos.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Fury.

– Creo que ya la encontré.

– ¿Cómo está? –pregunté.

– Terrible.

– El área está despejada, pueden entrar –dijo Barton, rápidamente entramos, a mí me acompaña Thor, más atrás vienen Fenrir y Garrett, el lugar es un asco, pero al menos podemos caminar entre tanto deshecho. Llegamos a una puerta con las siglas "**Laboratorio y Especialidades**", entramos, es una cámara de observación, pero aquí hay una camilla, sabanas y herramientas quirúrgicas, corrí a la ventanilla he hice que una alarma se encendiera, una pelea demasiado sangrienta comenzó, O Donell no despierta ni siquiera con el ruido, dudo que sea normal, Thor dio con el ultimo y así los demás entraron, entré y la observé, hecha un ovillo en el piso, rodeada de sangre gracias a las heridas en su espalda, muñecas y tobillos, la observé mejor, hay sangre y algo blanco brilloso entre sus glúteos y muslos, entré a la habitación y me acerqué a ella, la moví un poco.

– O Donell, despierta –no responde –O Donell, no me hagas esto, por favor –la cargué, es demasiado liviana para su altura, la saqué del lugar, Thor la miró asustado, la recosté en la camilla sobre la sábana blanca, sí que está inconsciente, ya hubiera respondido por las heridas.

– Chicos, debemos irnos –dijo Romanoff.

– Sí –dije, envolví en la sabana a O Donell, justo cuando la iba a cargar, Thor me detuvo.

– Yo la llevo –dijo y la cargó con cuidado, escuchamos un gemido por parte de ella, salimos rápido del lugar y nos subimos al aerodeslizador, Thor se sentó con ella encima y los demás alrededor, Fenrir y Garrett llegaron con sangre en cara, manos y ropa.

– ¿Y ustedes qué hicieron? –les preguntó Fury.

– Les quitamos un gran peso de encima a ustedes y a mi hermana –dijo Fenrir mientras se sentaban, miró a Thor, que cargaba con un bulto blanco ensangrentado, su cara cambio a pánico –por favor, díganme que no es ella –dijo, se levantó, levantó un poco la sabana y observó su pálido rostro, se inclinó y besó su frente –créeme, lo hicimos sufrir –le dijo y volvió a su lugar – ¿cómo son la heridas?

– Todas son en la espalda, supongo que fueron causadas con un látigo, son algo graves –le dijo Romanoff.

– ¿Graves? –gritó –más que eso, el bastardo le inyecto todo su nuevo invento, la está haciendo mortal –cubrió su rostro con frustración –dudo que sobreviva –se acercó a mí – ¡y gracias a ti! –me tomó del cuello.

– Oye, tranquilízate –le dije y me dio con el puño en la mejilla.

– ¡Si no hubieras destruido a todos los jötunn ella tendría esperanza! –gritó y Barton lo separó de mí.

El camino fue en silencio desde que Fenrir gritó eso, en verdad no entendí bien a que se refería ¿de qué le serviría un jötunn?  
llegamos a la base de SHIELD, Thor bajó a O Donell y la llevaron lo más rápido que pudieron al mismo hospital, la coloraron en una camilla y nos pidieron que saliéramos, los brazos de Thor está llenos de sangre pero no se va de mi lado, mientras, a ella le limpian sus heridas.


	12. Come Back

OMG!

* * *

Han pasado tres días desde que O Donell no despierta y nadie me quiere decir su nombre todos los días limpian sus heridas, para eso la tienen que sacar de la incubadora en la que la ha metido Fenrir, ese chico es el único que se queda con ella, con su bata de doctor y su libreta con los avances de su hermana, pero lo acompaña la doctora de Hela, son los únicos que saben su diagnóstico, todo fue en privado, lo único que pudimos saber fue que esa incubadora hace que poco a poco se curen sus heridas, lo que más sorprende es su piel bicolor, Thor y yo entramos al lugar para verla, solo nos acompaña Fenrir.

– ¿Por qué su piel está así? –pregunté.

– Es un simple choqué, izquierda "normal" y derecha azul –la observó –es algo hermoso… necesita de alguien en específico para que su cuerpo acepte sus trasformaciones, creo que necesita de dos personas o algo así, ella lo sabe.

– Es una inmortal, una diosa ¿por qué no sana? –le pregunte.

– Escuché que esto regenera su piel –le dijo Thor – ¿es cierto?

– Sí –le dijo Fenrir –y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Loki –me miró, sigue enojado –Rick le inyecto su nuevo invento, lo bueno es que es único y ya no hay más, lo inventó para poder matar a un dios, en este caso él quería matar a mi hermana ya que ella ya no quería andar con él desde hace siglos, que yo sepa, es una vil estupidez, su salud está mejorando, pero necesito que despierte, solo dos personas saben cómo curarla, ella es una.

– ¿Y la otra? –pregunté.

– Laufey –me miró, después miró el monitor a lado de la incubadora y se apresuró a ella.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Thor.

– Está perdiendo el pulso.

– ¿Morirá? –pregunté.

– Al contrario –me dijo Fenrir sonriendo –conociendo su anatomía, si observas el monitor, su pulso es bajo, lo cual significa que ella está despertando, es inversa a nosotros –miró de nuevo el monitor –necesita estar baja o sin ningún pulso que pueda detectar el monitor, solo una vez su corazón latía estable, pero dudo mucho que vuelva a latir así, esperemos que esté bien.

– Pero su pulso es demasiado –dijo Thor, Fenrir observó el monitor.

– ¡Mierda, no!... llama a Nick o a quien sea, pero hazlo ya –le dijo a una enfermera, la cual hiso que Nick llegara rápido.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Nick, a sus espaldas estaba toda su bolsa de vengadores.

– Necesito que me suministren más químicos para inyectarla, su pulso es demasiado, puede morir.

– Sí… Romanoff, ¿recuerdas la medicina que mencionó hace unos días?

– Sí, lo guardamos en un congelador, no lo hemos abierto –dijo.

– ¡Pues tráiganlo! –dijo Nick y la chica salió –Fenrir, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

– Hoy no le toca morir a la diosa del inframundo –le dijo.

– Aquí tienes –le dijo Romanoff entregando un estuche plateado.

– Gracias –dijo Fenrir, del estuche sacó una manzana roja –nunca me lo dijo.

– ¿Qué es? –pregunté.

– Es una manzana de Iðunn, se les da a los dioses cuando envejecen, ella sabía que esto pasaría y nunca me dijo nada –dijo Fenrir seriamente molesto.

– Loki –escuché y miré, pero no era nadie.

– ¿Escucharon eso? –pregunté.

– No –dijo Thor – ¿qué?

– ¿Lo escuchaste en tu mente? –preguntó Fenrir –yo también lo escuché.

– Sí –dije, miramos a O Donell en la incubadora, trata de mover su mano derecha, Fenrir se acercó a ella.

– Hey, linda, responde por favor –tocó el cristal que la cubría, ella poco a poco trataba de abrir los ojos, pero los volvía a cerrar, abrió un poco sus labios.

– Fenrir –dijo O Donell.

– Por favor resiste –le dijo su hermano con voz ahogada.

– Abre…–su voz se detiene, es casi audible –abre esto.

– ¿Para qué? –le preguntó, él no escuchaba lo que ella decía, se acercó, algo le dijo y después nos miró a Thor y a mí –ustedes dos, cuando abra esto van a tomar sus manos, Thor, tomas su mano color piel y Loki –me miró –tomas su mano azul ¿entendido?

– Sí –dijimos, el abrió la incubadora, Fenrir ayudo a que pudiera recostarse de lado, pues ha estado boca abajo todo este tiempo por sus heridas, ella suspiró un poco, después, con su esfuerzo se quitó el respirador y extendió muy poco sus manos, Thor tomó una y yo la otra, cambiando a su mismo color azul, mientras que su otra mitad también se volvía azul, tomé mejor su mano, son pequeñas comparadas con las mías, me acerqué a ella y le di un pequeño beso es sus labios, aunque no los sentí mucho, Thor me miró con una sonrisa, volviendo a la piel de O Donell, toda está cambiando a su color normal pálido, dio un gran suspiro y despertó, lo primero que vio fueron sus manos, luego las mías, vio mis labios y luego mis ojos (los suyos ya no tienen la misma luz de cuando los vi por primera vez, ahora son opacos, como si le hubieran succionado el alma) después vio a Thor, soltó nuestras manos y trató de acostarse.

– ¡Ah! –exclamó por las heridas y miró a Fenrir –dame la manzana.

– Toma –la miró – ¿otra? ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

– No le presté atención a esa advertencia –le contestó mientras devoraba la mitad de la manzana, guardó la otra mitad.

– Nunca lo haces ¿lo viste? Casi mueres, pero ya olvídalo, ya estás aquí.

– Bienvenida de vuelta O Donell –le dijo Nick.

– Sí, claro –le dijo.

– Bueno muchachos, el show acabo, nos vemos cuando estés mejor –dijo y todos salieron menos Thor, su hermano y yo.

– No lo vi ahí –le dijo a Fenrir.

– ¿Qué? Pero Garrett…

– ¡No estaba ahí! –le gritó.

– Bien, investigaré, te prometo que sufrirá, ahora, déjame ver esas heridas.

– Ese imbécil tiene todo un manicomio, todos ahí sufren… ¿Qué pasó con la empresa?

– Nina.

– Ah, está bien.

– Bueno, linda, tus heridas ya no están, pero aun estas débil –se sentó a su lado –creo que ellos tienen la misma pregunta ¿cuál es tu cura?

– Necesitaba la mano de mi segunda especie y la de mi primera, así que pedí sus manos –nos.

– ¿Es en serio?–le dijo Fenrir.

– No… solo fue un mal momento con un gran desequilibrio… pero –lo miró –sí necesito estar en mis ambientes

– Bueno, te acompañaré.

– Si no quieres no lo hagas.

– No empieces, ahora descansa tu espalda, te hace falta –besó su frente y antes de salir nos dijo:

– Significa que debe estar sola.


	13. Now

OMG! esta será la primera vez que Loki y Hela en verdad se reúnen, Como ya había dicho antes, a partir de ahora, cualquier cosa puede sorprender

* * *

Hela.

Cuando desperté, vi que Fenrir administraba todo y para que lo haga es porque le he dado un buen susto, recuerdo todo, reprimo un gran sollozo y pregunto:

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Tu corazón tenía siglos sin latir así ¿por qué? –me miró pícaro –te gusta Thor ¿cierto?

– Fenrir, idiota.

– Solo pocas personas lograron que latiera así una vez.

– Sí, lo sé.

– Papá, el abuelo y... –me miró.

– No –dije con voz ahogada– no lo menciones, es un caso cerrado.

– ¿Entonces?

– No lo sé, tal vez sea Thor, espero que no sea Tony o Loki.

– Asustaste bastante a Tony y a Pepper… un momento… ¿Loki? Sí, él te besó.

– ¿Lo hiso? –lo miré sorprendida.

– Solo un piquito, pero lo hiso… ¿por qué no le dices tu nombre? Lo hemos hecho sufrir todos con eso.

– No quiero que lo sepa, me daría vergüenza que investigara más sobre quien soy, terminará despreciándome.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Solo supongo… ¿podrías darme mi diagnostico?

– Claro, llamaré a Lorenz –dijo, en unos segundos llegó con una rubia alta, mi doctora.

– Hola, Hela –solo la miré, ya lo sabe, es obvio, su mirada lo dice todo.

– Mejor habla ya.

– Tenías ciertos desgarres en tu recto, al meterte en una tina para bañarte, los rastros de semen se perdieron y ya no pudimos saber quién fue tu…

– No lo digas –dije y desvié la mirada.

– Tu espada, casi necesitaba ser reconstruida, pero comenzó a regenerarse poco a poco, muñecas y tobillos, se vendaron los primeros días, por último, tendrás algunas molestias en…

– Suficiente –dije, le quiere dar gracia al asunto –gracias… me gustaría estar sola –no la miré, solo escuché la puerta cuando salió, ahora lo único que queda es dejar de pensar en la manera en la que me ha ido, me recuesto de lado, por la puta molestia en mi trasero, siento en mi pecho y mi garganta una gran presión, solo siento lagrimas recorrer por mi cara, escucho la puerta de la habitación, seco mis lágrimas y me giro, Fenrir toca mi frente.

– Una persona normal con esa temperatura se denominaría "muerto" –me dijo y rio –bueno, hermana, la mirada que él ha posado en ti es como la mirada que yo posé en Lilia cuando la conocí, ese día tan hermoso cuando supe que estaba enamorado.

– ¡Cállate! –le dije, me siento tan sucia que ni siquiera debería acercarme a nadie, menos a él.

– ¿Por qué? Es la verdad, así te mira.

– Que te calles, ahí viene.

– Ah, bueno, nos vemos, dile de dónde eres y quién eres –salió del lugar y entró Loki.

– Hola –dijo al cerrar la puerta tras él.

– Hola.

– ¿Cómo sigues?

– Mejor, gracias.

– Qué bueno –se acercó a mi lado –me has preocupado bastante.

– No solo a ti, Fenrir dijo que mis sobrinos se enteraron, eso a mí me dolió, son demasiado pequeños como para que yo muriera, claro, si pudiera –él ríe.

– ¿Tienes sobrinos?

– Dos, Elizabeth y Gustav, a futuro serán una valquiria y un licántropo, pero aún son pequeños.

– ¿Qué edad tienen?

– Seis y tres años.

– Sí, son pequeños para ver a su tía morir –me sonrió amable.

– Hela –le dije.

– ¿Hela?

– Ese es mi nombre, Hela Laufeyson.

– Entonces ¿somos hermanos?

– No, tendría el apellido de mi padre, que sería Býleistrson, pero Laufey me crío y me han dado el suyo, mi padre no es de la misma madre, pero aun así fue muy querido, me parece mejor que no nos consideremos familia.

– A mi igual –sonrió –me gustaría acompañarte a donde sea que tengas que ir, Thor, también se ofreció a ir –dijo de mala gana.

– No, estaremos bien Fenrir y yo, gracias.

– ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que sepa?

– Nada, en absoluto.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no me gusta lo que soy.

– Bueno, dime qué es lo que eres.

– No me veras igual si lo hago.

– Pues no porque ahora sabré quién eres.

– Bien, te lo he advertido.

– Adelante, estoy listo –se sentó en la camilla, lo tengo muy cerca.

– Soy Hela, diosa del inframundo, dueña de las almas perdidas hasta por ellos mismos, mi apariencia en ese lugar no es nada bonita y es algo de lo que me avergüenzo, también soy reina de Jötunheim, aún no te perdono por haber hecho que tú y yo ahora seamos los únicos de nuestra especie.

– Nunca he visto tu apariencia completamente azul.

– Ni la verás.

– ¿Cómo es en el inframundo?

– Tampoco la debes de ver.

– ¡Vamos! –exclamó –dime ¿Qué tan malo es?

– Decirlo es una cosa y verlo es otra –lo miré a los ojos, estamos cara a cara –mi lado derecho es así como lo estás viendo y el izquierdo es puro hueso, representa la muerte.

– No creo que sea terrible –me dijo, tomó mis mejillas y me dio un beso un beso fugas que me hiso sonrojar en más de un siglo.

– Iremos hoy, como a las tres de la tarde de este horario, primero al inframundo y después a Jötunheim.

– O sea dentro de media hora.

– Bien, créeme cuando te diga que te lo advertí.

– Hermanita –dijo Fenrir entrando –vengo por ti.

– Que rápido.

– Me fui hace una hora –dijo mientras me quitaba cuanta cosa tuviera de agujas, me ayudó a levantarme.

– Yo te ayudo a caminar –dijo Loki, seguido de esto, llegamos a mi habitación.

– Yo me quedo con ella –dijo Fenrir y le cerró la puerta – ¿ya se lo has dicho?

– Le dije que una cosa era decirlo y otra mirarlo.

– ¿Le dijiste que tan terrible era? –rio.

– No.

– Morirá de un susto.

– Pero se lo advertí –me puse mi ropa interior.

– Entonces sigue siendo culpa tuya.

– Sí, lo sé, sé que terminará mirándome con horror.

– Ya deberías superarlo, Hela –sacó un vestido negro empresarial –fue lo único que encontré en tu habitación, ah, y esta gabardina verde.

– Gracias –me puse el vestido y el cerró el cierre –no solo tengo esto, hay más colores.

– Bueno, supongo que tú no tienes frio, pero póntelo –me dio la gabardina y me la puse.

– Te traje botas.

– Esto servirá –me las puse, salimos del cuarto, en la cocina ya nos esperaban Thor y Loki –primero iremos a mi pent-house.

– Hela, estamos en Londres, aquí estamos en la base principal de SHIELD.

– Oh, bueno, entonces iremos a mi casa –les dije mientras salíamos al estacionamiento.

– Qué bueno que traje una camioneta, no hubiéramos cabido en tu R8 –desactivó la alarma de tal móvil y rendimos marcha a casa, al llegar mis sobrinos me recibieron, pues recordé que estaban viviendo aquí mientras me quedaba en NY.

– Hola pequeños –los saludé, cargué al más pequeño y a Elizabeth la tome de mano, Loki y Thor se nos acercaron y Elizabeth se trepó a Thor, este la cargó –Liza, no cualquiera te va a cargar, te lo digo de una buena vez.

– No importa, me gustan los niños –me dijo Thor.

– Bueno, entonces, niños, ellos son Thor y Loki –les dije.

– Papá nos habló de ustedes –dijo Liza –dijo que son nuestros tíos.

– _Sí, dijo que Doki era nuestro tío y que Thor también _–dijo Gustav.

– ¡Gustav! –le dije y el pequeño río al igual que Loki y Thor.

– Se dice Loki, no _"Doki"_ –le dijo este.

– _¿Doki?_ –repitió el pequeño.

– No –Loki río –con ele, Loki.

– _Sedá Doki_ –le dijo decidido el pequeño.

– Es caso cerrado con él, así que ni lo intentes, perderás tiempo –le dije mientras dejaba que el niño se fuera con su madre, Thor dejó a Liza junto a Fenrir, entramos a mi cuarto, a mi closet –Loki, Thor, se los he advertido.

– Hela –me reprimió Fenrir.

– Bien –abrí un portal tras los libros y entramos, es un lugar congelado y lleno de soledad y hay un gran perro cuidando las puertas, Garm, el guardián de ellas.

– ¿Esto es Niflheim? –preguntó Thor.

– Sí –le dije –bienvenidos –cruzamos las puertas, para nada se despegan de Fenrir ni de mí, llegamos hasta mi trono, donde hay guardias, algunos con piel y otros sin ella, bestias que asustarían a cualquier mortal, en otros lados hay personas que murieron de viejos o por alguna enfermedad –Fenrir –lo llamé.

– Tienes que hacerlo, Hela –me dijo –no creo que ninguno de los dos se traume.

– Estaría mejor caminar por la colinas –les dije, un guardia se acercó a mi.

– Seguiremos cuidando el reino, mi reina.

– Sé que sí –le dije y caminamos a otro lado, nos tomamos de la mano y nos llevé hasta las colinas, en donde se ve absolutamente todo, me quedé de pie un poco lejos de ellos, observando la luna eterna, mi vestuario cambió a un vestido gris, a lo usual que uso aquí, con esto conlleva a la transformación de mi cuerpo, todo mi lado derecho es carne y hueso y todo mi lado izquierdo es completamente huesos, pero sigo vestida, Loki se acercó a mí tratando de tomar mi mano derecha, pero lo rechacé y cubrí mi rostro pues solo está viendo un solo lado de mí.

– Hela, ¿podrías mirarme? Quiero verte.

– No, esto es horrible –le dije con la voz un poco ahogada.

– Por favor –me dijo y lentamente lo miré, sus ojos muestran pánico, trata de tocar mi rostro izquierdo pero me niego, lo intenta de nuevo, lográndolo y, su mirada cambia a ternura –incluso así –se acercó más –eres hermosa –me dijo y me dio un beso, sintiendo sus labios solo en mi lado derecho, acariciando mis dos manos.

– Hora de ir a lo que queda de Jötunheim –dijo Fenrir.

– Está bien –dije, Fenrir abrió otro portal y llegamos a Jötunheim, el frio es bastante, observo el lugar , está hecho una mierda, toco un muro para que mi piel se vuelva azul , Loki se me acerca, me toma lentamente de la cintura, acaricia mi mejilla y me besa, como si en verdad lo deseara, acaricié su nuca cuando él profundizo el beso, me separé de él, Thor y Fenrir reían y aplaudían, su piel es azul y sus ojos brillan rojos, al igual que a mí.

– Con tus labios completos te puedo besar mejor –me dijo.

– Sí, supongo que sí –reí.

– ¡Ese es mi hermano! –gritó Thor mientras abrazaba a Loki, volviendo a su color de piel usual, no deberían emocionarse.

– Bueno, linda –me dijo Fenrir –ahora sí podemos volver a casa –tomó mi mano y mi piel cambió, unos segundos y volvimos a casa, ignoré todo y me dirigí a mi oficina, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar besando a cualquiera. Me senté en mi silla y comencé a revisar mis nuevas tareas, sorprendentemente no tengo ninguna, escuché un cascabel seguido de un maullido y miré al piso, hay una pequeña gata acicalándose en mis piernas, la cargué –Sudi, ¿me extrañaste? –le dije mientras la acariciaba, creo que está resentida por haberla dejado mucho tiempo, ya que siempre me acompaña a mis viajes –lo lamento, nena, agradece que he vuelto que casi muero –bese su cabecita blanca y rallada.

– Linda mascota –escuché, levanté la vista y Loki se acercaba.

– Es una mau egipcia, siempre me han gustado este tipo.

– ¿Solo ella te acompaña? –se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

– No, también tengo un siamés llamado Canela y un schnauzer llamado Duke –le dije.

– Te gustan los animales –sonrió.

– Sí, sé que ellos no me dejarán, por eso me fio de su compañía.

– Supongo que no eres de muchos amigos.

– Aquí en Londres hay muchos hoteles, pueden quedarse en cualquiera –cambié el tema y me puse de pie –o pueden quedarse en la villa, deben haber dos habitaciones libres.

– Nos quedaremos aquí –dijo, trata de reprimir una sonrisa.

– Bueno, ven, supongo que mi hermano ya se va –le dije, cargó a Sudi y se entretuvo con ella, llegamos al recibidor, Thor estaba jugando con mis sobrinos y con Duke mientras que Lilia veía con pánico como los alzaban.

– Bueno, Hela, recuerda que estos dos días estarán aquí Liza y Gus, pórtense bien con su tía, no puede hacer muchos esfuerzos ¿entendido?

– Sí –dijeron unísono las criaturas.

– Bueno, nos vemos luego, hasta luego chicos, espero que estén aquí para navidad –dijo Fenrir, subió a su auto junto a Lilia y solo vimos cómo se alejaban, pero al fondo el auto de Nina se acercaba, entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en los banquitos de la cocina.

– Bien, niños, ¿Qué quieren hacer? –les pregunté.

– Ir al zoológico.

– No lo creo, son las cuatro cincuenta, está cerrado.

– Bueno, al parque de diversiones –dijo Liza.

– Hola –dijo Nina mientras entraba.

– Oh, genial, miren niños su niñera llegó –les dije, Liza y Gus corrieron a abrazarla, mientras comenzamos a caminar al garaje.

– No soy su niñera –dijo Nina.

– Te pagaré más si lo haces.

– No, pero te los puedo cuidar hoy.

– Trato hecho, mujer –le dije –bueno… ¿niños quieren ir a la dulcería?

– ¡Sí! –gritaron emocionados y subieron a la camioneta, observé a Loki, su ropa casual con traje y Thor trae su armadura –antes de irnos… Thor, acompáñame, no creo que sea normal que camines así por ahí –le dije, caminamos hasta mi cuarto, en mi closet tengo algo de ropa de mi hermano, así que le di unos jeans negros, una playera y una chaqueta, después de cambiarse volvimos afuera, solo los niños están en la camioneta, Loki y Su no, creo que ella ya lo amenazó, al igual que hizo con Rick la primera vez que lo vio.

– ¿Ya? –preguntó Su.

– Sí, ya vámonos –le dije, me subí a la camioneta, Nina se subió de copiloto y los chicos se fueron atrás con los niños. Todo el camino los interrogaron o jugaban con ellos, hasta que llegamos al centro, bajamos en un parque, la gente nos miraba mucho, algunos se tomaban fotos con nosotros, chicos y chicas gritaban al ver como Thor y Loki jugaban con los niños, incluso hay un poco de prensa, lo normal cada que salgo con ellos.

– Lo bueno es que están acostumbrados a la fama de su padre y su tía –dijo Nina mientras esperábamos a que Liza bajara del resbaladero.

– Supongo que es bueno.

– Hablando de bueno, hable con Loki, se puso celoso cuando te fuiste con Thor.

– Solo le di ropa.

– Le gustas, espero que no te equivoques si decides seguirlo.

– A mí no me gusta –le dije.

– Trata de creértelo… los dos son buenos con los niños.

– Sí.

– Tía, Hela, ¿podemos ir a comer?

– Sí, llama a tu hermano para irnos –le dije y corrió.

– ¿Llevarás al poderoso Thor y al destructor Loki a un McDonald's?

– Sí, ya me exhibí yo, ¿Qué tiene que vayan ellos?

– Está bien "Shadow".

– No me digas así.

– ¿Por qué? Así te han nombrado tus fans, o tal vez "Lady Loki"

– Que estupidez.

– ¡Ay! –dijo –simplemente tu amiguito Iron man, le encanta decir quién es.

– ¿Ya? –dijo Gus mientras se me acercaba, lo cargué.

– Sí, pequeño –le dije –recuerda que todos somos diferentes, Nina –le dije, los seis subimos al auto, en menos de cinco minutos llegamos a un McDonald's, los niños se fueron a los juegos mientras ordenábamos –¿han probado esta comida?

– Yo sí –dijo Thor.

– Oh, supongo que tu no, Loki, ¿te gusta la carne?

– No como a Thor –dijo.

– Bueno, ¿una ensalada?

– Perfecto.

– ¡Oh por Dios! Son Dead, Thor y Loki –exclamó el cajero –Dios mío, no lo creo, soy súper fan de todos ustedes.

– Sí, gracias… ¿podrías tomar nuestra orden? –le dije a Súper ñoño.

– Con mucho gusto señorita Hela.

– Gracias –le dije.

– ¿Qué pedirán?

– Dos cajitas felices, dos ensaladas de pollo, y dos hamburguesas.

– A la orden, aquí tiene su ticket y su tarjeta.

– Okay –tomé mis cosas.

– ¿Podría tomarme una foto con ustedes? –preguntó.

– Claro –dijimos, Nina tomó la cámara y tomó la foto.

– ¡Esto es increíble! –que bien que no hay mucha gente, justo cuando nos íbamos el chico habló:

– Loki, creo que hubieras sido un buen rey –dijo.

– Oh, muchas gracias –le dijo Loki con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– No lo alientes –le dijo Thor y reí, después fuimos a sentarnos, en unos minutos la comida llegó, llamé a los niños y comenzamos a comer.

– Iremos a la dulcería ¿verdad? –preguntó Liza.

– Sí, pero comerán muchos dulces, menos tu –le dije a Gustav –nadie te controla sí no gastas tu energía.

– Hela –me llamó Nina – ¿checaste tus tareas?

– Sí, no tengo nada.

– Es porque ya terminaste todo, solo que ve preparando nuevos proyectos.

– Eso ya lo tengo planeado.

Terminando fuimos a una dulcería, compramos bastantes caramelos para los niños y algunas frituras, también compramos películas, llegando a casa bajamos las cosas, los niños terminaron agotados después de tanta adrenalina, más Gustav, lo cargué, Loki cargó a Liza, Nina ya se había ido, así que estoy sola con dos hombres y mis sobrinos, ahora solo hay una habitación libre, ya que nos dirigimos hacia la habitación que ocuparan los niños, cargué bien con un brazo a Gus, y Loki a Liza, aunque ella sigue despierta, ayudándome a des tender la cama.

– Acuéstala –le dije mientras arropaba a Gus.

– ¿Los cuidas seguido?

– No, tengo demasiado trabajo, los cuido cuando Nina logra hacer que tenga días libres, lo bueno es que estos dos meses estaré libre para ellos –le dije.

– Noté que te quieren mucho –sonrió.

– Sí, Fenrir los está acostumbrando a mí para que yo ya deje de trabajar y así pueda pasar más el tiempo para mí o para ellos –le dije mientras arropaba a Gus y a Liza –no le gusta que me estrese tanto.

– Tía, Hela –llamó Liza.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Loki es nuestro tío?

– No –contesté rápido.

– ¿Y porque te mira así?

– ¿Así cómo? –pregunté.

– Así cómo papá mira a mamá y luego le dice te amo.

– Porqué así es –le dijo Loki y me miró.

– Bueno, hasta mañana –besé su frente y salimos de la habitación, Thor se está cambiando de ropa con la nueva que compramos, yo entré a mi habitación, entré a mi closet para cambiarme, me desvestí por completo, tomé un pantalón negro de algodón, una playera blanca y me los puse, agarré mi cabello en una coleta y salí, fui a ver a los chicos, Thor y Loki ya están en piyama, y están hablando –¿dormirán juntos?

– Eso fue cuando éramos pequeños –dijo Thor –así que no.

– ¿Quieren un té? –pregunté.

– ¿No tienes cerveza? –preguntó.

– Sí, vengan –les dije y llegamos al mini bar, cerca de un balcón, ellos se sentaron en los bancos mientras yo les pasaba sus botellas de cerveza, bebí de la mía y me senté en medio de ellos.

– ¿Por qué no querías decirnos quien eras? –preguntó Thor.

– ¿Se imaginan si el mundo supiera que todo en lo que creen es real? –les dije –simplemente nosotros ya hemos roto la ley de la física, en parte, mi apariencia no me gusta en absoluto.

– Bueno, admitiré que puede ser escalofriante que mi futura cuñada sea mitad carne y mitad hueso.

– ¿Tu futura qué? –lo miré.

– A mí no me importa –dijo Loki.

– ¿¡No te importa esto!? –exclamé enojada mientras mostraba mi brazo izquierdo huesudo – ¡odio mí apariencia, es terrible tener que lidiar con tres mundos! –grité, ni siquiera los miré, salí al balcón y traté de calmarme con la vista del lugar, el jardín, la piscina, las estructuras griegas y la cascada logran entretenerme, siento unas manos rodear mi cintura, después de darme un beso en el hombro recarga su barbilla, sintiendo como mi estrés se esfuma, ni siquiera sabía que estaba estresada.

– Si te consuela, a mí me gustan todas tus formas, me gustas tal como eres, Hela –me dijo al oído, me giré para mirarlo.

– ¿Y Thor?

– Se fue a dormir –creo que lo incomodó mi pregunta, es obvio.

– Si no quieres dormir con Thor, puedes dormir conmigo…

– Ya tenía planeado decirte que sí –sonrió y me contagió su sonrisa.

– Sabría que dormirías en mi cama.

– Sí –me miró y me besó, tierno, tomando el tiempo.

– Es tarde, y en serio quiero dormir.

– Dormiste dos días –me dijo mientras caminábamos a mi habitación –pero bueno, necesitas descansar.

– Lo necesito, mañana quiero iniciar con un nuevo proyecto, o tal vez lo deje para después –Loki cerró la puerta, yo me recosté en la cama, después él, cerré mis ojos, trato de dormir, pero siento su mirada sobre mi, abrí los ojos, el solo me está observando, me puse de costado, así como él y lo miré – ¿qué?

– Madre… Frigga –se corrigió –dijo que mi amor siempre había estado presente, pero que solo lo vería cuando hiciera algo verdaderamente malo en un mundo, no me dijo en cuál –se acercó más –y ahora sé cuál es.

– ¿Y?

– Midgard –dijo.

– ¿Y tenía razón?

– Sí –acarició mi mejilla y comenzó a besarme, tierno, me gusta su sabor, pero la temperatura subió, se posicionó sobre mí, profundizando el beso, haciéndolo húmedo, nos separamos milímetros para tomar aire, lo separé un poco más.

– No, no puedo –le dije.

– No, supongo que es muy pronto ¿quieres esperar? –me preguntó comprensivo.

– No solo es eso, te estas arriesgando a que te muerda el cuello –comenzó a besar mi cuello, pero atrapó de nuevo mis labios.

– Es un riesgo que quiero tomar –lo miré a los ojos algo tímida, pero no le importó y siguió, mientras yo masajeaba su nuca, pasé hasta su abdomen ligeramente marcado, me tomó de la espalda y la cintura e hiso que nos sentáramos, levantó el dobladillo de mi blusa y la retiró, al igual que yo hice con la suya, posó sus labios en mi garganta, descendiendo hasta mis pechos, atendiéndolos, nuestro pulso está acelerado, bajé más mis manos, volvió a acercarme a él y nos besamos de nuevo, mi mano casi toca su miembro, pero me detuve.

– No, adelante –me dijo con voz gutural, masajeé por fuera, después el me quitó mis pantalones y luego los suyos, me recostó en la cama, tomó su erección, me miró como pidiendo permiso, solo lo empujé más hacia mí y entró, comenzó moviéndose lento, tomando el tiempo, como si estuviera disfrutando de cada centímetro, sus envestidas comenzaron más fuertes y rápidas, rasguñé su espalda del impulso y el gruñó, sintiendo su gran y duro miembro dentro de mí, sus gruñidos se sueltan a lado de mi oreja, rosando sus labios contra ella, tomó mi nuca y me besó, sus movimientos son tan duros y posesivos, me posiciono encima de él y comienzo a moverme, pero no duro mucho, él vuelve a tomar el control dejándome debajo, me mira a los ojos, están llorosos, le doy un beso, observé su cuello, largo y blanco. Lo mordí, justo cuando lo sentía venirse dentro, él también mordió mi cuello.

– ¡Ah! –gemí sobre la carne, solté su cuello y él el mío, sus movimientos fueron muy lentos, pero profundos, me tomó de las caderas, me recostó sobre él y me envolvió en sus brazos, sintiendo nuestro pulso, pecho con pecho, besó mi frente –hace siglos que no me sentía tan segura en los brazos de alguien más –le dije.

– Haré que siempre te sientas segura con mi presencia…


	14. La Primer Despedida (Cap 5 y 6)

No hay que confiarse tanto, Hela aún no acepta que ama a Loki pero, algún día lo hará

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Desperté bastante bien, una mañana sin resaca, traté de moverme un poco, pero me sentí extraña y con un brazo ajeno rodeando mi cintura, miré abajo, está Loki, plácidamente dormido y con un poco de sangre seca en las comisuras de sus labios. – ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué he hecho? – Casi salto, pero recordé lo de ayer.

– Buenos días –dijo y me abrazó mientras suspiraba.

– Buenos días –le dije –Loki –lo llamé –tengo que irme.

– ¿Qué? ¿por qué? –se despertó –Oh, claro, nena –dijo al darse cuenta de que seguía dentro de mí –perdona.

– Hum –me levanté y me dirigí a tomar una ducha, dejé que el agua helada callera por mi cuerpo mientras la caliente se alentaba a salir, me relajé, no mucho y sentí unas manos rodear mi cintura.

– Que moderno –dijo al ver la gran regadera cuadrada.

– Son las ventajas de Midgard –le dije mientras enjabonaba mi cuerpo y él el suyo.

– ¿Qué harás esta tarde?

– Tal vez deje a mis sobrinos con mi hermano después de almorzar y luego estaré con mi entrenador.

– ¿Entrenador?

– Sí, mi maestro de artes marciales mixtas.

– Ah, ¿y después?

– Me dedicaré tiempo a mí –le dije para concluir la conversación.

– Buenos días, señora Katy –le dije a la cocinera mientras servía el gran desayuno en la mesa.

– Buenos días, Hela.

– ¿No crees que debería ser más educada? –me murmuró Loki.

– Chicos –dije –ella es la señora Katherine, es la cocinera y fue mi cuidadora junto con mi abuela, es bastante sabia, cualquier cosa que quieran saber o hacer, pregúntenselo a ella –les dije, señalando a la mujer rubia de "cincuenta años" mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa.

– Un gusto –dijeron Thor y Loki.

– ¿Responde a tu pregunta? –le dije a este último.

– Sí –dijo, mi teléfono sonó y atendí.

– ¿Diga?

– ¿A qué hora los traerás? –preguntó mi hermano tras la línea.

– Después de entrenar –contesté y me metí comida a la boca.

– ¿Pero a qué hora?

– Tres o cuatro, después de comer.

– No hables con la boca llena –me dijo Katy.

– Lo siento.

– Bueno, entonces aquí los espero –dijo Fenrir y colgó.

– ¿Era papá? –preguntó Liza.

– Sí –le dije –los llevaré a casa después de comer.

– _Pero quedía estad aquí _–se quejó el pequeño.

– Gus, te prometo que dejaré que los traigan de nuevo, pero por ahora, tengo cosas que hacer, tal vez mañana.

– _Bien _–dijo triste.

– No te pongas así, hoy pasaremos la tarde juntos ¿Okay? –después de una pequeña sonrisa lo convencí, la tarde pasó rápido, así que mi entrenador no vino en la mañana, tengo que esperar para las siete, o sea ya, luego de jugar un poco con lo niños cambié de ropa y mi entrenador llegó –Alan –lo saludé –chicos, él es mi entrenador, ¿Quieren entrenar conmigo?

– Claro –dijo Thor alentando a Loki, salimos al jardín y comenzamos con cardio, lo cual Loki no resistió, después nos dirigimos a los sacos de box, mis sobrinos solo jugaban, pero me preocupé cuando Liza se puso guantes y golpeó a Gus.

– ¡Elizabeth! –la regañé – ten más cuidado.

– Lo siento, tía Hela.

– Bueno, el entrenamiento terminó –dijo Alan, hicimos saludo y nos despedimos – ¿sabes lo difícil que ha sido lidiar con los demás?

– ¿Por qué? –reí.

– Porque entreno a una Vengadora –dijo.

– Oh, no, nos soy parte de ellos, solo los ayudé.

– Y piensan que sé todo sobre ustedes.

– Diles que solo me entrenas, no hay nada que decir –le dije mientras él encendía su auto.

– Bueno, señorita, cuídate, estoy orgulloso de que el entrenamiento te sirva.

– Sí, yo igual –le dije y entré a casa con los demás.

– ¡Tía, estoy cansada! –dijo exageradamente Liza.

– Bueno, tomaremos un ducha e iremos a comer ¿sí?

– Está bien –se levantó.

– Chicos, les recomiendo tomar una ducha, tengo que bañarlos a ellos, después iremos a comer.

– Bien, entonces te esperamos –dijo Thor.

– Okay –les dije y apresuré a los niños.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Loki.

– ¡Te gusta! –me dijo Thor y me abrazó, lo mojé un poco de agua, ya está vestido – ¡en serio que sí!

– ¡Basta! –le dije – ¿tú qué sabes? Te enamoras de cualquiera que te de una noche.

– Loki, sabes bien quien es a quien yo tengo, ella hiso que esos días terminaran.

– No sé por qué no puedo irme lejos, ¿¡por qué no te has ido!?

– Porque debo regresar a Asgard contigo –me dijo con voz firme –y tienes hasta mañana en la mañana, es lo que ha dicho nuestro padre.

– No, es lo que ha dicho Odín –le dije.

– Tienes que decírselo a Hela, lo lamento, hermano.

– No, supongo que unos días en el calabozo no me arán mal.

– Supongo.

Terminé de cambiarme y salimos de la habitación, los niños ya habían salido y estaban en la sala viendo televisión, solo faltaba Hela.

– ¿Y su tía? –pregunté.

– Tomando una ducha, su amigo Rick la entretuvo mientras nos salíamos de bañar, se asustó mucho, nos tuvimos que cambiar solitos –dijo orgullosa de ella –pero mientras se bañaba y hablaba con él no nos dijo nada hasta que nos fuimos.

– ¿Rick? –por favor, que no sea él.

– Sí, una vez escuché a papá hablar de él con mamá.

– ¿Y qué dijo? –preguntó Thor, me miró.

– Dijo que casi la mata, supongo que fue de un susto, porque pasó lo mismo –río.

– Thor, ahora vuelvo, cuídalos, yo te llamo si necesito ayuda –le dije mientras corría a su cuarto –Hela –dije al verla en el piso de la regadera abrazando sus rodillas, sus ojos muestran pánico.

– Sabía que no estaba muerto –dijo, abrí el cristal y entré con ella.

– ¿Te hiso daño? –la abracé, el agua sigue cayendo sobre nosotros.

– Él es tan… –no terminó la frase, se tapó la boca.

– Shht –besé su cabeza, el silencio reinó por unos minutos.

– Siempre –dijo entrecortadamente –siempre reclama lo mismo.

– ¿Y qué es?

– A mí, mi vida –sollozó –debería aprender a vivir, tal y como hice yo, pero de una mejor manera, sin adicciones ni desear hasta la actualidad la muerte… creo… creo que solo mi muerte lo hará feliz, así ya no afectaré a nadie

– Por las barbas de Odín –exclamé –Hela, no digas eso, por favor, evítalo.

– Es la única forma…

– No –la observo, tiene los ojos fijos en el agua, las lágrimas salen por sí solas y el agua las arrastra.

– Pero tendría que vivir en Niflheim, la eternidad –dijo.

– Hela, solo iría a Niflheim si tú te quedaras reinando ahí, más no si quieres morir por una estupidez.

– Si yo no le arranco las vísceras mi hermano lo hará.

– Shht, ya no hables de ello, ahora estoy yo aquí, para protegerte –le dije, levantó la cabeza y me miró.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque cada día, desde hace semanas, desde que te conocí, desde que te vi en el castillo, me he dado cuenta de que así es como debía ser, de que así será –le di un beso –por eso. –le dije –ven, deberíamos salir –la ayudé a levantarse, tomé una toalla y la ayudé a secarse, al igual que hice conmigo, llegamos a su closet y se cambió de ropa.

– En esos cajones hay unos jeans negros y una playera verde, espero que te queden –dijo.

– Está bien –le dije, tomé la ropa y me la puse, sí me ha quedado, y se ve bien.

– ¿Te quedó? –preguntó al entrar de nuevo.

– Sí, gracias –respondí, me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

– Aún no te creo –me dijo.

– ¿Sobre qué?

– Todo lo que dices, aun no te creo.

– ¿Qué más necesito hacer para que me creas?

– El problema soy yo, no tu –me miró a los ojos, luego pasó un dedo por mí cuello.

– Tengo una duda –le dije.

– ¿Es sobre ayer?

– Sí… ¿por qué me has mordido, y por qué te hice lo mismo?

– Qué bueno que lo mencionas –dijo con voz tenue –es un instinto –se alejó y se sentó en la cama –yo… no quiero que te asustes pero, esto yo ya lo había hecho, pero nunca los había dejado vivos –sigue con la mirada en el piso –y tú has salido vivo.

– ¿Querías matarme?

– No… bueno, no.

– Yo nunca lo había hecho, con nadie, a nadie había mordido ¡explícame!

– Me has marcado, Loki… y yo a ti.

– ¿Qué eso no solo lo hacen los hombres lobo?

– Nuestra especie también…

– ¿Marcado? –me quede pensando, significa que la he reclamado como mía y ella a mi como suyo.

– Sí, lo lamento –cubrió su rostro, me puse de rodillas frente a ella y quité sus manos de su cara, está perpleja.

– No… no lo lamentes –limpié una lágrima –tarde o temprano tenías que ser mía –le sonreí y ella igual a mí.

– ¡Oh, Loki! –me abrazó y la acosté en la cama – ¿recuerdas que te dije que no quería que fuera como la última vez? –dijo.

– Sí –le dije, santos cielos, me lo dirá.

– La última vez me destrozaron hasta asegurarse de que no me quedara nada, me hiso daño y me abandonó, volvía y lo seguía, volvía, y lo seguía de nuevo, ese fue mi error, otro error fue vengarme, bueno, no el vengarme, sino que no me vengué acuerdo a mí plan –dijo –y esto es lo que hemos provocado entre los dos, todo principio fue bueno, pero siempre terminaba en desgracia, hasta que puse un alto, conocí y salí con más personas, eso lo enojó más, siempre me quiso reclamar como suya, nunca lo dejé y yo nunca me atreví a morder a esa carne tan sucia, todas las oportunidades terminaron en desdicha y abandono –la estreché más contra mí –trató de matarme más de tres veces, pero me hacia la tonta y luego nos reconciliábamos, conforme los años pasaron me fui haciendo cruel con las personas, una mujer muy dura, es lo que me dicen, es como si mis sentimientos hubieran terminado, y si aún tengo, soy demasiado orgullosa como para reconocerlos.

– Pues aré que los reconozcas, porque quiero que así como yo te he dicho que te amo, tú me lo digas a mí.

– Estás loco –me dijo –ven, debemos llevar ya a los niños.

– También espero que algún día no me cambies el tema.

– Yo también –dijo, salimos de la habitación y fuimos por los niños y por Thor.

– ¿Todo bien? –preguntó.

– Sí, gracias por preguntar –le dijo Hela –bien, niños, hora de irnos.

– Está bien –le dijo algo triste la niña.

– Vengan chicos –dijo mientras cargaba a Gus –iremos en la SUV, pero no quiero que hagan sus desastres.

– ¡Yei! –gritaron los niños, Hela los sentó en el asiento trasero y les colocó su cinturón de seguridad, Thor subió atrás con ellos y yo a lado de Hela.

– Chicos, el camino será largo ya que iremos al bosque, si quieren hacer una parada o algo por el estilo me lo dicen –nos dijo, en realidad una hora de camino fue silenciosa, hasta que su teléfono sonó por todo el auto y picó un botón en el tablero –Habla Hela O Donell –dijo.

– Señorita O Donell, habla Nick Fury.

– Ah, hola.

– Sabemos que se ha tomado unas vacaciones pero necesitamos de su ayuda, el doctor Selvig traerá a una amiga suya que te ayudará, necesitamos saber cómo es que se han abierto tales portales.

– Há, ¿sabes lo que la NASA haría con nosotros sí supiera eso o si nos capturara? Cualquier cosa que no es de este mundo la disecan y la guardan –se quejó.

– Estarían protegidos por nosotros –le dijeron tras la línea.

– No, yo no confiaría en ello, puedo decirles porque se forman, pero no cómo.

– Nos vemos en la base a las diez.

– Carajo, que tenga un buen día Director –colgó, creo.

– Conozco a la amiga del doctor –dijo Thor.

– ¿Hablas de tu damita? –le dije.

– Sí, Loki –me miró mal –se llama Jane Foster, es muy buena, ella está buscando la forma de encontrarnos de nuevo.

– Estas aquí, ¿por qué no la visitaste? –le preguntó Hela.

– Tiempo, guerras, y ahora no puedo sepárame de Loki.

– Ah, que excusa –dijo, Thor me miró, sabe que aún no se lo digo, entramos por un camino en el bosque, una media hora y unas rejas se abrieron, entramos, hay bastantes grandes cabañas y tiendas, hasta que llegamos a una grande en verdad y nos estacionamos, nos bajamos, Thor bajó con los niños, pero Hela cargó al más pequeño, Fenrir venia saliendo de la gran casa, supongo que es suya.

– Hola Hela… chicos –saludó –pasen, la cena está lista.

– ¿Qué hicieron? –preguntó Hela.

– Nuestro bufet de carne, vendrán unos amigos.

– Yo acepto la cena –sonrió Thor.

– Bueno, un poco de carne no me hará daño –dijo Hela, la abracé por la espalda y le di un beso en el hombro.

– Ni a mí –le dije dando doble sentido, y entramos a la casa.

– ¿Qué tal les fue con su tía y los chicos? –preguntó Fenrir a sus hijos.

– Bien –contestó Liza –fue divertido, lo más gracioso de hoy fue cuando Rick asustó a la tía Hela.

– ¿¡Rick!? –exclamó –niños vayan con su madre, ahora… ¿te hiso daño? –tomó de los hombros a su hermana.

– No, solo fue un susto.

– Hela… ¡mierda! Me pregunto si algún día estarás segura.

– Fenrir, ya pasó.

– Hela, te juro por nuestros padres que va a sufrir, si no es por tu mano será por la mía –amenazó, los ojos de Hela comenzaron a hacerse agua, quería abrazarla, pero él lo hiso primero, ella cubrió sus rostro en el pecho de Fenrir, no llora, solo respira profundamente.

– Mira nada más –le dijo – sabes que siempre quise pagar por verte llorar, Hela, pero que fuera motivo mío, juro que pagará, ¿qué ustedes no estaban?

– No, ella solo dejó a los niños cambiándose después de que nosotros salimos –dijo Thor.

– ¿Y tú, Loki?

– Fenrir, Loki no está para cuidarme ¿entendido? –le dijo Hela.

– ¡Hey! –dijo un chico entrando a la habitación –es un mal momento ¿verdad?

– No –dijo Hela en un pequeño sollozo, no hay lágrimas en su rostro pero sí en la camisa de Fenrir –deberíamos ir a cenar.

– No sin antes saludarme, Nifl –le dijo el chico, la abrazó y la cargó, después le dio un beso muy rápido en los labios, me miró, ocultando su alarmada vista.

– Bien, chicos, ya lo habían visto, él es Garrett –dijo Hela.

– Un gusto –nos dijo con asentó marcado besando nuestras mejillas, caminamos hasta entrar al comedor.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –le pregunté a Hela.

– Así saluda, es una costumbre.

– Hum…

– Oh, ya veo… estás celoso.

– Admito que sí.

– Le diré que ya no lo haga, pero lo hace siempre, será extraño para él –nos sentamos y comenzamos a cenar, por fin una cena con risas que no traten de guerra o victorias.

– Hela –dijo Garrett –asusta a Georg con tu truco.

– No, Garrett, podría morir de un infarto, a parte a mí no me gusta hacerlo, y lo sabes.

– ¡Oh, vamos!

– No.

– ¡Hela! –exclamó sonriente el chico.

– Vamos, quiero verlo –le dije, su mirada no me dio nada bueno.

– No, Garrett –le dijo.

– Bien… ¡Hela! ¡Hela! ¡Hela! –comenzaron a exclamar y a golpear los puños contra la mesa, eso no me extraña de Asgard.

– Bien, pero si alguien muere, será tu culpa, Garrett.

– Vale el riesgo.

– Bueno –ella se puso de pie y se quitó su chaqueta, todos voltearon a verla –bien, aquí vamos –dijo, en sus pies comenzó a arder fuego, todos están atentos, el fuego se expandió hasta su rostro, en cuanto se extinguió, todo su lado izquierdo era hueso y el derecho era carne, justo como en Niflheim.

– ¡Wow! –exclamó el tal Georg, un chico castaño –eso estaría genial para Halloween.

– No puedo creer que me convencieras, Garrett –le dijo, Georg se puso de pie a su lado y la examinó.

– Luce tan real ¿cómo lo haces?

– Averígualo –le dijo Hela, él iba a tocarla, pero ella se retiró un poco –no, Loki, ven –me dijo y me acerqué a ella, me dio su mano, la tomé, sintiendo el hueso frio y duro, ahora se está convirtiendo en carne y hueso, luego me jaló hacia ella, atrapando mis labios, los demás empezaron con vítores, luego se separó un poco de mí, yo le di un pequeño beso y nos volvimos a sentar.

– Es impresionante, apuesto a que es tu nueva tecnología –le dijo el chico.

– Sí, tal vez lo haga un producto comercial –le dijo Hela –no lo sé.

– Se venderá bastante si lo haces, yo compraría uno –le dijo.

– Deja de pensar en eso, tal vez no lo saque a la venta comercial –le dijo Garrett, quién está disgustado por no haberlo asustado.

– Sabes a cerveza –murmuró Hela.

– Y tú a carne –le dije.

– ¡Puaj!

– De hecho, sabes a vino –le di un beso y arrugó la nariz – ¿Qué?

– Nada –sonrió.

– ¡Hey, tortolos! –dijo Garrett –iremos todos al jardín ¿no van?

– Sí –dijo Hela – ¿en qué momento se fueron todos?

– No lo sé, me ocupé en ti que no vi.

– Ven, han de estar jugando americano –me tomó de la mano y salimos al jardín, es enorme y hay pequeñas luces por doquier, la mayoría de los hombres están jugando con un balón, empujándose unos a otros, entre ellos, Thor, nosotros nos sentamos, después de unos minutos volvió a sonar el teléfono de Hela –está bien, tardaré en llegar… ese es el punto… está bien… hasta luego.

– Hela ¿juegas? –le preguntó Fenrir.

– No, será la próxima, me tengo que ir –le dijo.

– ¿llamo a Thor?

– Sí, por favor.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Es Nick, hay que ir a SHIELD.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Thor con voz cansada.

– Hay que irnos –le dije, ya sabe a dónde.

– Bueno, gracias, chicos nos vemos luego –dijo Hela, algunos se acercaron a despedirse de nosotros tres.

– Chicos, esperemos que estén aquí en navidad, falta poco, y la cena será en grande –les dijo Garrett.

– Tal vez –dijo Thor –gracias por todo.

– Hasta luego –dije y subimos todos a la camioneta.

– Hela, cualquier cosa que pase, avísame –le dijo Fenrir, después comenzamos a desplazarnos, de nuevo al largo camino.

– Hela –la llamé.

– Ya lo sé –me dijo.

– Ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que diré.

– Regresarás a Asgard, es lo que ibas a decir, sé que no tienes escapatoria, yo predigo muchas cosas, Loki, es obvio que eso lo iba a saber.

– ¿Predices?

– Sí.

– ¿Volveré a ver a Jane? –preguntó Thor.

– No me gusta arruinar finales.

– ¿Nos volveremos a ver? –pregunté ahora yo.

– Va para ti lo mismo, Loki.

– Entonces es una gran pregunta para los dos –dijo Thor.

– Dime ¿qué chiste tiene arruinarle a alguien el final de un libro que no ha leído si está ansioso por leerlo? Aun no sé la respuesta, y si la supiera no se las daría.

– Es una buena razón.

– La es –dijo, el camino se volvió por un tiempo silencioso, y durante todo ese tiempo Hela supo que la observaba, claro, hasta que llegamos a la base de SHIELD, bajamos y entramos al lugar, en los jardines ya nos esperaban la mayoría.

– Buenas noches, chicos –nos dijo Fury –bueno, Thor, estamos aquí por la despedida, esperemos que les vaya bien en el viaje y que, Loki, dejes de hacer tantas tragedias.

– Toma por seguro que no –le dije, Thor me miró y unas esposas gruesas cubrieron mis muñecas, otra cadena mi cuello y otras mis tobillos, todas unidas, Hela solo está parada a una orilla del lugar, mirando a no sé dónde, Thor alza su martillo, provocando rayos, es todo, nos vamos, miro a otro lado.

– ¡No, Thor, espera! –dijo Hela, se acercó a mí, me tomó de las mejillas y me besó, es una despedida, tomé sus mejillas como pude y ahora yo le exigí el beso, hasta que nos separamos para tomar aire –aún no sé si Odín me llamará, pero por si acaso.

– ¿Es una despedida? –pregunté.

– Espero no equivocarme, Loki –me miró, acaricié su mejilla.

– Esperaré lo mejor –fue lo último que le dije, miré a los demás murmurando, hasta que desaparecimos de Midgard, hasta que dejé de ver a esos ojos hielo, espero volver a verla.

* * *

Tal vez aquí termine la historia entre los dos, pero no la de cada uno.


	15. ¿The End?

Bueno, este, es el ultimo capitulo... PERO, de la primer novela, disfruten, actualizaré muy pronto ;3

* * *

**Eso espero.**

Hela.

Bien, se ha ido, solo queda esperar.

Pero ¿esperar qué?

Simplemente Odín depende de esto, a partir de ahora ya no podré aparecer en Asgard a menos de que Odín lo ordené, esa es una consecuencia gracias a Loki, si no, podría ir a verlo cualquier día de mi eterna vida, pero sin "esto" que ocurrió, lo admito, no me hubiera atraído.  
Me había quedado bebiendo un café en la cocina junto a Romanoff y a Hill, quienes aún siguen sorprendidas después de una hora de plática, después regresé a mi casa, cambié de ropa y traté de dormir, pero no pude, toda la noche habían demasiadas pesadillas, en todas trataban de matarme, o me capturaban, en ellas siempre aparecía Olson, en otras era Loki, una celda, sangre y Odín, espero que esto mejore.

– Señorita Hela, más vale que despierte ahora si quiere visitar Asgard –escuché una voz gruesa. Heimdall. Miré a todos lados, pero no hay nadie, recuerdo que todo lo ve y me levanto de un salto al escuchar de nuevo su voz, tomó una ducha, salgo y me cambió, mi cabello se rizó en un perfecto estado, me maquillo como de costumbre y regreso a mi closet, un portal se abre, mi ropa ha cambiado, pantalones de piel ajustados, botas y un saco negro con un poco de verde y dorado, llegó al Bifröst –Odín te espera en el castillo.

– Está bien –le digo, mi caballo aparece y llego rápido al lugar, una vez que subo las escaleras y llego al salón principal me encuentro sola con Odín.

– Hela –saluda.

– Odín –digo – ¿para qué me has solicitado venir?

– En unos minutos traerán a Loki, su sentencia iba a ser la muerte, pero solo estará en el calabozo gracias a Frigga, pero antes de eso, te quiero nombrar ante todos, después bromear un poco con el chico.

– ¿De qué manera?

– Haciendo que crea, que lo que más ama está muerto, quitarle toda esperanza.

– Si eso fuera cierto…

– Que lo es.

– No lo haría, y sé que estoy mal en decírtelo, pero a quien ha amado todo este tiempo es a Frigga, ella es una de sus esperanzas, no creo que la quieras matar.

– Tú eres la primera, él ha dado a Frigga como segunda, entonces.

– No, Odín, va en serio…

– Apareces después de que te corte la cabeza –dijo decidido.

– Estás loco… perdón –me corregí.

– Sí, ahora ve tras ese muro, ellos ya vienen –hice lo que dijo, pero pude observar todo, Frigga está de nervios mientras algunos guardias entran con Loki encadenado, una ilusión de mí que yo no he autorizado está a un costado, él aún no la ve.

– Loki –dice Frigga.

– Hola madre –responde – ¿orgullosa de mi?

– Basta, no empeores las cosas.

– Define "empeorar".

– ¡Basta! –dijo Odín –deseo hablar con el prisionero a solas –Frigga de fue, Loki se acercó más al trono y se burló.

– Aun no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto –dijo.

– ¿De verdad no comprendes la gravedad de tus crímenes? Donde quiera que vas hay guerra, dolor, muerte.

– Entré a Midgard como un dios benevolente a gobernar a su gente… igual que tu –murmuró.

– No somos dioses al nacer, vivir y morir, igual que los humanos.

– Hum, con diferencia de cinco mil años –le dijo Loki.

– Y todo porque Loki desea un trono.

– Es mi derecho natural –exclamó.

– ¡Tú derecho natural, era, morir congelado!… cuando eras niño, en una roca fría a solas, de no haberte recogido, no podrías estar aquí, odiándome.

– Si voy a morir hoy, por piedad, solo hazlo ya ¿no te parece?… no es que deteste nuestras charlas, es qué… las detesto.

– Frigga es la única razón de que sigas con vida y no volverás a verla, pasarás el resto de tus días en el calabozo.

– Ha, ¿y qué hay de Thor? –preguntó – ¿nombrarás rey a ese ignorante y me dejarás en cadenas?

– Thor, debe resarcir el daño que has causado, el pondrá orden en los nueve mundos y luego sí, él será rey –tomaron a Loki para ya llevárselo, pero esté resistía a dejar de mirar a Odín, pero este hiso una seña y esperaron los guardias –Hela –dijo y yo falsa se acercó a Odín, esto no está bien, yo no he creado esa ilusión.

– ¿Hela? –dijo Loki, más no hace contacto y luego está se arrodilla.

– Hoy –dijo Odín –te he nombrado, para proclamarte como una guerrera, como un gran aliado… ¿me permites tu espada? –dijo, mi otra versión apareció la enorme espada y se la entrego –y con esto, te nombro así, un gran huésped de este reino –tocó ambos hombros y se puse de pie –pero también –alzó la espada – ¡será para acabar con tu sufrimiento! –exclamó y le cortó la cabeza, derramando un poco sobre el piso la sangre.

– ¡NO! –gritó Loki – ¿¡Qué has hecho! –iba a acercarse, solo sus zapatos se llenaron de "sangre", los guardias lo jalaron, haciendo que Loki dejará un camino rojo, sus ojos están rojizos mientras ve al cuerpo decapitado y con sangre en el piso.

– Terminar con una de tus esperanzas –le dijo, trato de moverme, pero no puedo.

– ¡Esto es demasiado! –gritó mientras lo sacaban del lugar, solo hasta que salió pude moverme.

– ¡Se suponía que saldría, que era una broma! –salgo encabronada del lugar.

– Su sentencia durará dos años, puedes venir cualquier día, pero no podrás verlo hasta entonces.

– ¡Que basura! –desapareció el "cadáver".

– Solo recuerda que fue por su culpa –me dijo mientras me subía a mi caballo.

– Hasta entonces –le dije y cabalgué hasta el Bifröst, donde pude regresar con bastantes resentimientos a mi cama.

* * *

Tal vez aquí termine la historia entre los dos, pero no la de cada uno.


	16. El Regreso a Asgard: Otro comienzo

El Regreso a Asgard trae bastantes comienzos desde cero, Oh, y las advertencias perver siguen vigentes ;# ¡Disfruten, comenten y recomienden!

* * *

**El Regreso a Asgard**

**Prologo**

Hace medio año que Loki me vio morir, hoy, vine en cubierta al castillo, pues Nina se enteró de que literalmente a Loki le cocerán la boca, y que Thor será obligado a hacerlo, me uno a un guardia vestida con la misma armadura de su ex compañero, pues se supone que supervisaremos que esto se realice, los dos vamos escoltando a Loki y a Thor. Entramos a una habitación, en ella solo hay una mesa, y sobre esta, hay hilo y una aguja, ellos se acercaron a la mesa, los ojos y las mejillas de Loki están rojizas, al igual que las de Thor, han llorado, es obvio, Thor tomó la aguja con el hilo, luego tomó con una mano las mejillas de su hermano, le dio un beso pequeño en los labios y le dijo:

- Perdóname, hermano.

**Mantenme firme mientras puedas.**

El timbre sonó, más no me levanté. Volvió a sonar y lo ignoré. Sonó otras diez veces, me levanté, me puse mi bata y fui a abrir, es Nina.

– Deberías arreglarte, ¿ya viste tus fachas? –dejó unas bolsas sobre la barra –Por eso no quería que te enamoraras, y te lo seguiré repitiendo, desde ese día… bebes durante casi un año y medio seguido, incluso en noche buena y en la navidad con tu familia ¿¡y todavía duermes dos meses más!? Falta un día para año nuevo y no has hecho ninguna compra, la cena será aquí, recuerda que Foster, y los Vengadores vendrán, a aparte de tu familia, así que más vale que te vistas, no quiero que empieces el dos mil trece con tanta porquería encima.

**Capítulo 1**

Loki.

- Odín continua enviándome nuevos amigos, que considerado –dije.

- ¿No te interesaron los libros que te envié? –preguntó madre.

- ¿Así esperas que pase una eternidad? ¿leyendo?

- Hice todo lo que pude para que estuvieras como, Loki.

- No me digas… ¿y a Odín le interesa igual que a ti, y a Thor? Debe ser tan inconveniente que pregunten por mi día y noche.

- Sabes muy bien que tus acciones te enviaron aquí.

- ¿Mis acciones? Solamente hice real el engaño en el que he vivido toda mi vida… quería el mundo para ser rey.

- ¿Rey? Un rey genuino admite sus faltas ¿y las vidas que sacrificaste?

- Son pocas con las vidas que Odín ha sacrificado.

- Tu padre…

- ¡Él no es mi padre! –le grité, me miró con resentimiento, aunque juzgándome con la mirada.

- ¿Y yo tampoco soy tu madre? –preguntó, haciéndome balbucear.

- No lo eres –le murmuré, rio inocente.

- Eres tan perceptivo –me dijo –tratas de hacer paz, pero no contigo, Loki, recuerda a esa chica, a quien era el amor de tu vida a penas la viste –me estrechó sus manos, como suele hacerlo para abrazarme, pero apenas la toqué y se desvaneció su holograma, dejándome con un nudo en la garganta.

A mi madre, y a Hela.

Lo he perdido todo.

* * *

Continue...


	17. Now I See You Again

Sigamos con nuestra amada y gruñona Hela "O Donell"... las advertencias perver siguen vigentes, recuerden que hay que conocer algunas cuantas cosas sobre mitología para entender el mundo Asgardiano... ;3 ¡Disfruten, comenten y recomienden!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Hela/23/12/13.

– Espero que ya vengas de camino –dijo Nina tras la línea.

– Sí, ya voy entrando al edificio.

– Te espero en tu oficina, de ahí, todos estarán reunidos en el salón para los días libres.

– Sí, jefa –le dije.

– Buenas tardes, señorita O Donell –me dijo Frida, una de mis secretarias.

– Buenas tardes, Frida –me siguió.

– Le han mandado a su oficina algunos presentes, son bastantes.

– ¿Y de quién son?

– Supongo que de fans o de algunos socios o amigos, nadie leyó las cartas, señorita Hela.

– Que amable, gracias por el aviso –le dije, pulsé el botón para el piso setenta, llegué en unos minutos, las puertas se abrieron y entré a la sala.

– Hasta que llegas, ¿ya te dijo Frida? –preguntó Nina.

– Ya –le dije – ¿será hoy? –pregunté.

– ¿La presentación? Sí, así que deberías de ver un buen atuendo para usar.

– Supongo –entré a mi oficina, toda la mesa y la barra están llenas de flores y rosas, las tarjetas son de fans, amigos y socios, bueno, según por lo que estoy escuchando de Nina.

– ¡Oh por Dios! –exclamó, sacándome de mi concentración en los archivos.

– ¿Qué?

– Tienes que ver este, Fenrir lo mandó de parte de otras personas.

– A ver –le dije y tomé las dos tarjetas.

~o~o~o~

_**Hela, esto viene de Asgard, me lo mandaron para dejarlo en tu tumba, lamento que ellos sigan pensando lo mismo y que aún no lo puedas arreglar.**_

~o~o~o~

– ¿Viene de Asgard? –pregunté.

– Sí, lee la otra –me dijo.

~o~o~o~

_Fenrir, estos ramos de rosas los hemos enviado Thor y yo, para el lugar donde descansa Hela, han pasado ya dos años y aún no lo podemos creer, a pesar de que murió frente a mis ojos, ojala y pudiera visitarla, pero mi condena es morir en una celda del calabozo, lamento no poder estar ahí, ella me hiso ver de otra manera las cosas, y eso se lo agradezco, espero que sepas que siempre la amé aunque ella no lo aceptara ni lo creyera, pero lo hice, ojala y hubiera sido yo, yo si me lo hubiera merecido, ahora ni siquiera la puedo visitar en Niflheim, y si pudiera lo haría, pero me hiso ver lo que son las consecuencias. Espero que si la puedes visitar le des esta carta, te lo agradecería bastante._

** _Loki Laufeyson & Thor Odinson._**

~o~o~o~

– Se te ha corrido el maquillaje –me dijo Nina.

– ¿En serio? –sorbí los mocos y guardé la tarjeta en mí chaqueta.

– No –me abrazó.

– Espera… ¿han pasado dos años?

– Sí.

– ¡Dos años! –exclamé – ¿sabes lo que significa?

– Emmm, no.

– El día en que "morí", Odín dijo que en realidad Loki pasaría dos años en la celda, lo cual significa que en este año sale…

– Oh, ya entendí… pero tienes cosas que hacer antes de ir a visitarlo y restregar tu cara con la suya.

– Cierto –le dije –entonces hay que apurarnos.

– Tienes cuatro horas para alistarte, ya he pedido que lleven todo esto a tu casa.

– Ah, bien –le dije, llegamos al salón principal, todos están reunidos, entré y aplaudieron, subí al escenario– bien, este día estamos reunidos aquí porque como ya saben, las fiestas navideñas han llegado, entrarán hasta el veintisiete y volverán a salir el treinta y entraran el ocho… en fin, les deseo feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo… ahora si me disculpan, tengo prisa –le dije con un tono bromista, bajé del escenario –entonces vámonos, ¡ya! –le dije a Nina y salimos, bajamos por el elevador hasta llegar a mi auto, subimos y en media hora llegamos a la villa, la camioneta de Fenrir está estacionada, bajamos y entramos a casa, él ya estaba en la cocina.

– ¿La leíste?

– Sí –le dije –gracias.

– No hay de qué –me dio un abrazo – ¿irás?

– Sí, pero el sale hasta mañana y yo hoy tengo cosas que hacer.

– Bueno, solo vine por eso y por unas cosas de los niños, nos vemos luego –me dijo, besó mi mejilla –Ah, y algo más.

– ¿Qué?

– No murió por la mano de ninguno de nosotros.

– Entonces…

– Alguien más se obsesionó con él y le arrancó el pescuezo, por los celos, eres libre, hermanita.

– Un peso menos de encima.

– Señorita Hela, esto nos ha impresionado bastante, le aseguró que este modelo se venderá rápido –dijo al ver un auto rojo frente a él y comenzó a revisar todo tipo de tecnología que contiene.

– Eso espero –le dije y sonreí, en cuanto salimos de la presentación pasamos a comprar los regalos para Navidad, pues serán bastantes, entramos a una juguetería.

– Creo que Liza quería este oso –me dijo Nina.

– Bueno, al menos sé que eso no lo dejará varado por ahí, échalo al carro, si es que cabe –le dije, tomé unos botecillos de plastilina para Gustav y los eché al carro, junto con un juego Lego –ya son bastantes, vamos por algo para Fenrir y Lilia.

– Te ves agotada.

– Lo estoy –entramos a una tienda de ropa para hombres y compré todo un conjunto para Fenrir – ¿no le regalarás nada a tu novio?

– No es mi novio, y lo sabes, pero si me atrae.

– Se lo diría a Garrett, pero puede que me mates si lo hago, apuesto a que te regalará algo.

– No me ilusiones.

– Sabes que no hablo por hablar.

– La mayoría de las veces hablas porque tienes boca.

– ¡Nina!

– Perdón.

– No, solo que no me lo recuerdes –le dije, miré a mi izquierda y una gabardina verde oscuro de varios botones llamó mi atención, esto si lo puede usar en Asgard, está echa a la medida para el cuerpo de una sola persona, la tomé y la deje con la cajera además de la ropa de mi hermano.

– ¿Y eso?

– Un regalo –dije –busca algo para Thor… mira, esta –tomé una chaqueta café con capucha.

– ¿Será todo? –dijo la cajera mientras pasaba mi tarjeta.

– Sí.

– Aquí tiene.

– Gracias –le dije –bien, hora de ir a envolver todo.

– Hela, no creo que tengan tus regalos para mañana.

– Verás que sí –tomamos todas las bolsas con los regalos y los mandamos a envolver, sorprendentemente el lugar estaba con poca gente, así que solo tardamos una hora en esperar por todo.

– Me sorprende que no hayas usado "magia"

– No la necesito, no seas ridícula y ayúdame con las cajas.

– Bien –bajamos hasta el estacionamiento con un carrito cargando los regalos, subimos todo a la cajuela y manejamos directo a casa.

– Hela –me llamó Nina –tu teléfono.

– Oh, gracias, ¿Qué hora es?

– Las seis de la tarde, ya levántate, deberías dejar de hibernar –rio –la cena será a las ocho y media.

– Bien –atendí el teléfono – ¿diga?

– O Donell, soy Nick, hemos descubierto nuevos portales, ¿crees poder investigarlos a fondo?

– Deben haber arreglado el Bifröst, nada malo puede ocurrir, todos deben estar vigilados, pero investigaré.

– Deberías comunicarte con Foster, ella acaba de entrar en uno, han pasado más de cuatro horas y aún no podemos rastrearla.

– Hum… está bien –le dije y colgué –me tengo que ir –le dije a Nina.

– ¿SHIELD? –murmuró.

– Asgard.

– Oh, patéale el trasero a Loki por mí.

– Ya sufrió bastante –le dije, tomé una ducha rápida, cambié mi atuendo a algo asgardiano, un vestido largo con un peto dorado tomé una gabardina beige de peluche y me la puse por el frio aquí y el que me espera en Asgard, tranquilamente esperé una hora, entré a mi closet, abrí un portal y aparecí en el Bifröst, con Heimdall, el cual se sorprendió, pues también para él he estado oculta estos años, unos segundos, Thor llego, y con Jane.

– ¡Wow! Eso sí que debo repetirlo –dijo Foster – ¿Hela?

– Hola –saludé, ella sabe todo, incluso lo de mi muerte, tenemos una corta amistad de dos años, pero buena.

– ¿Hela? –me miró Thor, se acercó y me cargó – ¡por mi padre! –exclamó –te creía muerta.

– Sí, lo lamento, Odín cambió sus propios planes, luego te explico.

– ¡Loki! –dijo –debe saberlo, hoy termina su condena, solo que él no sabe.

– Sí lo sé –le dije mientras salíamos, monté mi caballo, el cual Jane no vio con mucho agrado a excepción del caballo rubio de Thor –aunque en realidad vengo por Jane –mentí –me enteré que descubriste un portal.

– Darcy me avisó por la frecuencia que transmitía el arcoíris y los portales, cuando la frecuencia casi estalla comenzó a llover, pero el agua no me caía a mi o a Darcy, después vi que eso lo provocaba Thor y ahora me ves aquí –bajamos de los caballos y llegamos al castillo, Thor llevó a que vistieran a Jane, yo fui a la habitación de Loki y la arreglé un poco con luces navideñas alrededor, Thor entró.

– Loki odia estas fechas, no creo que se contente si ve su habitación así.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunté.

– Porque un día como hoy, hace dos años te vio morir.

– Ah, bueno, no importa –le dije –tengo un plan ¿me ayudas?

– Me va a matar entrando a la habitación si no apareces, Hela –me dijo y sonrió.

– Te prometo que no.

– Bueno, ¿cuál es?

– En cuanto entres al calabozo, y hasta que salgan, yo iré tras de ustedes como un simple guardia.

– ¿Puedes hacerte pasar por otro?

– Es obvio si me viste "morir"

– Loki hace lo mismo, madre le enseñó magia.

– Okay, ya lo sé, Thor –le dije mientras caminábamos –en fin, yo me oculto tras un muro de su habitación, dejas a Loki en el cuarto y esperas a que te dé alguno de sus estúpidos discursos y luego te vas.

– Emmm, está bien –dijo y cambié mi forma a un guarda, me quedé a esperar en la entrada, a un lado está la celda de Loki, camina al frente para acercarse a Thor mientras este camina hacia la celda.

– Ha pasado tiempo, y hoy vienes a verme… ¿por qué?

–Loki, basta… no más ilusiones –le dice Thor, la habitación pasa de desacomodada a destrozada, con Loki sentado en el piso.

– Ahora me vez, hermano. –no es el mismo, se ve destrozado, despeinado, está pálido, tiene ojeras, nudillos con raspones, descalzó, y no sé si es sangre o son moras en las plantas de sus pies, pues el lugar está hecho un desastre, observo las cicatrices en sus labios, pues el primer año, Thor fue obligado a cocerle la boca a Loki, la escena fue tan horrible que no quería ni siquiera seguir escuchando sus sollozos, pero estaba vestida de guardia, igual que hoy, así que tenía que seguir ahí, recuerdo bien cuando me miró a los ojos ese día, ahí él pensó que era yo, lo era, pero cubrí de nuevo mi identidad.

– ¿Has venido a burlarte, hermano? –le preguntó Loki a Thor.

– No.

– ¿Entonces?

– Sabes que me gusta venir a hablar contigo.

– ¿Y? ¡seguro y vienes a recordármelo! –gritó y golpeó el cristal, haciendo que sus nudillos sangraran.

– Tranquilo, sería bastante infantil de mi parte.

– Dos años y aún no lo creo –lanzó con furia un libro al cristal –fue algo que debió pasarme a mí, no a ella –sus ojos están rojizos.

– No eres el único que se ha sentido mal.

– Ni siquiera la puedo visitar en Niflheim, ni siquiera sé si está allí.

– Ven, te daré un abrazo.

– Gracias al cielo que el cristal me separa de tus brazos.

– Ni tanto –le dijo Thor, entró a la celda y lo abrazó, Loki sin más, soltó algunas grandes lágrimas, no deja de apretar los dientes –te diré algo.

– ¿Qué, te burlarás por verme llorar?

– No, tu condena terminó.

– ¿Qué? –abrió los ojos como platos –no deberías hacerme bromas tan crueles.

– No es broma –se pusieron de pie –ven –comenzaron a caminar y avancé tras de ellos –toma una ducha caliente y arréglate, está noche iremos a una cena –entraron a la habitación, Loki observó todas las pequeñas estelas de luz en las orillas del lugar, miró molesto a Thor.

– ¡Sabes que ya no me gustan estas decoraciones y sabes bien por qué! –le dijo –todo me recuerda a ella.

– No te molestes, es la época… hermano –le dijo Thor, a una orilla no visible del gran balcón mi atuendo cambió al que normalmente traía, solo veía la escena, hasta que Thor salió de la habitación, Loki cerró ruidosamente las puertas y se aseguró que no se pudiera abrir.

– ¡Ahhg! –gritó y pateó un mueble, tirando lo que había encima, su cabello está algo despeinado y más largo, hasta el hombro, quebró aún más cosas, se acercó al balcón, tratando de calmarse, cubrió su rostro, está temblando un poco, me acerqué sigilosamente a él y lo abracé de la cintura, respirando su perfume tan masculino y elegante.

– La desesperación no es una solución –le dije.

– Hela –sollozó, se giró, me miró y me abrazó –yo vi como él te cortó la cabeza, ¡yo lo vi!

– No eres el único que puede hacer ilusiones –acaricié su mejilla.

– Fue un horrible engaño –dijo con bastante coraje.

– Se suponía que sería otro tipo de situación, pero Odín no dejó que me moviera hasta que saliste del lugar –sentí lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, al igual que a Loki –dijo que podía venir a Asgard cuando quisiera, pero no te podría visitar, así que esperé hasta hoy, que terminara tu condena, y leí tu carta –no deja de mirarme.

– Que estupidez –tomó mis mejillas y me besó.

– Lo lamento Loki, te prometo que no haré nada parecido a esto nunca –lo abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello y el a mí.

– No, todo esto es mi culpa, Hela, absolutamente todo.

– ¿Hubieras ido a Niflheim? –lo miré a los ojos, me dio un beso.

– Por supuesto que hubiera ido a Niflheim, me hubiera servido para demostrarte que en verdad quiero estar contigo.

– Si tú dices –salimos de la habitación, lo miré y alboroté su cabello –me gusta tu cabello, largo y alborotado –río y me dio otro beso.

– Esta noche iremos a una cena ¿quieres ir? –preguntó y reí – ¿qué?

– La cena será en mi casa, Loki, la cena de noche buena.

– Oh… entonces pasaré la noche contigo.

– Thor y Jane también irán –le dije.

– Bueno, la cena aquí es hasta mañana –dijo Thor –espero que puedan asistir.

– Trataré –le dije.

– ¿Estarás ocupada? –preguntó Loki.

– Estaré con mi familia –les dije –aunque supongo que mis sobrinos pueden abrir sus regalos sin mí, a menos que quieran amanecer con nosotros, ustedes.

– No es mala idea –dijo Thor.

– Bueno, más vale que regresemos ya, la cena será en una hora y a mí me toca poner la estrella.

– ¿En serio? –dijo Loki.

– Sí –salimos del castillo, Thor montó su caballo junto con Jane, Loki montó el suyo y me miró.

– ¿Subes? –me preguntó.

– No –le dije y monté mi caballo, el cual tiene llamas rojas, esto no está bien, comenzamos a cabalgar hacia el Bifröst, en el camino la temperatura de Hades subía, los chicos bajaron y llegaron con Heimdall, yo bajé de mi caballo, me acerqué a sus rostro y traté mirarlo a los ojos, bufa demasiado –Hades, tranquilo –acaricié su rostro, logré mirarlo a los ojos, pues puedo ver Niflheim tras ellos, el lugar está congelado, como siempre, está tranquilo, no entiendo por qué tan exaltado, reviso el castillo, hay disturbios, los guardias de hielo tratan de detener a alguien.

– Hela, ¿todo bien? –preguntó Loki.

– No –le dije –tengo que ir a Niflheim.

– Iré contigo –tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

– Thor, pueden irse y que los reciba Fenrir, o esperar, tengo asuntos que resolver, y Loki –monté a Hades –sube –le dije y lo hiso, Hades abrió un portal y nos llevó a Niflheim, Garm nos recibió, pero aún no bajábamos de Hades, entramos al salón principal, y nada bueno nos recibió.

* * *

Continue...


	18. Chapter 18

;3 ¡Disfruten, comenten y recomienden!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Loki.

Llegamos al inframundo congelado, bajamos del caballo de Hela, tomé su mano y entramos al castillo, hay mucho ruido, los guardias tratan de detener a alguien, pero algunos mueren, nada bueno nos recibió en el trono de plata y hielo.

– () ¡Σιωπή σε αυτό το χάλι! (¡Alto a este alboroto!) –gritó Hela, nunca la había escuchado hablar en griego.

– Hela –dijo Rick mientras bajaba del trono –ya te esperaba.

– ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –contestó Hela y caminó hacia él, aún tenemos los dedos entrelazados –crees que llegar aquí fue buena idea para ti ¿cierto? ¿¡Que podrías gobernar donde yo lo hago!? –gritó.

– Creo que es obvio, después de tantos años juntos ¿por qué no gobernar a tu lado?

– Porque alguien más ya lo hace –le dijo y apretó mi mano.

– ¿En serio? –se acercó a nosotros –dudo mucho que hagan un buen trabajo juntos –dijo, hiso un movimiento rápido y me tomó del cuello, haciendo que soltara la mano de Hela, golpeó bastante duro mi rostro unas cuantas veces, creo que me ha roto el tabique, abierto la ceja derecha y algunos raspones al golpearme contra la pared –créeme, nunca la vas a complacer tanto como lo he hecho yo.

– Dúdalo –le dije.

– ¡Suéltalo! –dijo Hela con voz firme y este apretó más mi cuello, asfixiándome –Olson, te daré tres –amenazó.

– Tus palabras no me causan nada –le dijo –ya no.

– ¡ένα, δύο, τρία! –en cuanto Rick no me soltó, yo enterré una estaca de hielo en su abdomen y ella lo tomó del cuello con su brazo, tirándolo al piso, justo y como lo hace con su entrenador, aprisionó su cuello contra un afilado hielo, y abriendo un portal con fuego al fondo le dijo:

– Pudiste haberte cubierto del frio en Niflheim, pero serás condenado a ser alimento diario para Muspelheim, sufrirás cada que arranquen un pedazo de tu cuerpo, el cual se regenerará cada que lo retiren, créeme, no había querido darle este castigo a nadie, pero el venir a hacer disturbios, no te trae nada bueno.

– ¿Y por lo que te hice? –me mira con su sonrisa lobuna, recordando el abuso con gusto –te gustó, cariño, los…–no terminó, ella tomó una daga de su brazo y rasgó la carótida.

– Estoy complacida de mandarte al infierno –le dijo Hela, encadenándolo mientras gigantes de fuego arrancaban su piel a garras, para después soltarlo al portal, en cuanto se cerró se levantó del piso, la miré, su nariz sangraba un poco, al menos del lado de carne y hueso, saqué un pañuelo de tela y me acerqué a ella, pero giró un poco para que no la tocara.

– Te he dicho que no me asusta esta apariencia –le dije y limpie un poco su nariz, su lado izquierdo comenzó a ponerse normal.

– Hay que regresar a Asgard, ellos acaban de regresar.

– ¿Ellos?

– Thor y Jane, nos hemos tardado dos horas, el tiempo aquí es diferente, Loki –me dijo, pero aún no me mira, una ilusión, y he cubierto mi golpeado rostro, volvimos a montar a su caballo, llegamos con los otros dos y después Heimdall nos dejó en la casa de Hela, en cuanto ella abrió la puerta nos recibieron con abrazos y risas.

– ¿Está aquí? –preguntó Hela a Fenrir.

– Sí –le contestó.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunté.

– Es mi madre –dijo Hela.

– Pensé que tus padres estaban muertos.

– Si una valquiria muere, va al Valhala, mi madre casi siempre está con nosotros, solo que nunca te tocó estar con ella, es amiga de Frigga, sé que la has de haber visto alguna vez –sonrió –ven, si no, tienes que conocerla, acaba de regresar de Rumania –tomó mi mano y llegamos hasta la cocina.

– ¡Hela! –exclamó una mujer al abrazarla, es de mediana estatura, piel clara, ojos grises y cabello castaño, sí la he visto, pero muy poco –me alegra tanto poder venir, de hecho, incluso me sorprende el que tú hayas venido –se río.

– Sí, fue un milagro navideño –le dijo Hela –pero de hecho, les he dado días libres a mis trabajadores.

– Sabía que algún día se los darías.

– Bueno, mamá, quiero presentarte a alguien –me acercó a ellas.

– ¿Y quién será?

– Madre, él es Loki –dijo –Loki, ella es mi madre, Angerboda.

– Un gusto, señora –le lije y estreché su mano.

– Me huele a sospechosos –nos dijo –no creo que seas amigo de Hela.

– No, no soy su amigo, señora.

– Puedes decirme Anger.

– Mamá, no lo hagas –le dijo Hela.

– Oh, aún no hay algo fijo ¿eh?

– ¡Mamá!

– ¡Oh, vamos, Hela! –exclamó Thor, pues él si conoce a esta mujer como para exclamar con confianza – ¡deja que Loki te bese!

– Oh, que mierda –murmuró Hela.

– Esa boca, hija.

– ¿Ya cenaron?

– Te estábamos esperando –comenzamos a caminar – ¿Dónde estabas?

– Tenía unos asuntos que resolver, después te cuento –le dijo Hela, nos paramos frente a un gran árbol de navidad, con muchas luces y decoraciones.

– Hela, vamos a poner la estrella –le dijo Fenrir – ¿lista?

– Es obvio –le dijo, acercaron sus manos, formando una esfera de luz, los demás solo miraban sonrientes, se acercaron más al árbol, a pesar de que son altos, hicieron un esfuerzo poniéndose de puntas, pero ninguno de los dos la alcanzaba, sin avisar, Thor cargó a Fenrir y yo a Hela, se sorprendieron y los demás rieron, después de poner la estrella, Thor bajó a Fenrir y yo antes de bajar a Hela , le di un beso en la mejilla, siendo respetuoso, algunos aplaudieron mientras ya nos sentábamos en la mesa, no mucho y empezamos la cena.

– … y como les decía –continuó Hela –lo más probable es que en enero no esté aquí.

– Bueno, al menos es porque saldrás de viaje –le dijo Garrett –solo que por lo visto, está vez será sin nosotros.

– Será viaje de negocios, si no, mando a tu novia como mi representante.

– ¿A mí qué?

– Perdón, a Nina como mi representante –miré a su asistente, la cual está demasiado roja, ella le dio una mirada asesina –ni me mires así, que él ya tenía planeado hacerlo.

– Pero en otra ocasión –le reprimió el irlandés, al terminar la cena vimos películas en la tal sala de cine, extraña, pero me ha hecho reír, aunque Hela se quedó dormida recargada en mi hombro, solo besé su frente y la observé, está demasiado tranquila.

Hela.

Sentí mi teléfono vibrar varias veces, más no lo atendí pero me desperté, miré a Loki, el cual estaba riendo con la película, pues mi madre decidió poner "The Hangover", noté que ya solo está la hermana de mi madre, su familia, también está Garrett con Nina, Fenrir, Lilia, Thor, y Jane, mi teléfono vibró de nuevo y atendí.

– ¿Hola? –contesté y Loki me miró.

– Hasta que despiertas –me dio un beso.

– Tía –dijeron tras la línea, es Elizabeth – ¿podemos abrir los regalos?

– ¿Me acabas de marcar solo por eso?

– Emmm, sí.

– Está bien, espera a que lleguemos todos.

– Okay –dijo y colgó.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Loki.

– Ven, vamos a abrir los regalos –le dije –chicos, hora de abrir los regalos –anuncié, nos levantamos y caminamos hacia la sala principal, donde la mayoría de mis sobrinos ya estaban –bueno, primero los niños abrirán sus regalos –dije, mi madre tomó su iPod y comenzó a grabar.

– Niños miren hacia acá –les dijo cuando al fin terminaron de abrir infinidad de regalos y les tomó una foto, después de mandarlos a dormir, nosotros comenzamos a buscar nuestros regalos, algunos comenzaron a abrir los suyos, yo tomé seis cajas y las puse el sillón –mamá, feliz navidad –le dije y le di una caja, ella a mi otra –Fenrir, esta es tuya, Jane, está también es tuya.

– Gracias –me dio un abrazo y fui con Nina, la abracé.

– Feliz navidad ninfita –le di una caja pequeña.

– Feliz navidad, Hela –me dio una caja.

– Gracias –le dije, tomé una caja roja –Thor, esta es tuya.

– Gracias, Hela –me dio una abrazo, tomé una caja verde con dorado y me acerqué a aquel chico solitario –y Loki, ten –tomó la caja, me abrazó por la cintura.

– Feliz navidad, cariño –me dijo, el tono de cariño me ha recordado a alguien –tu primer regalo está esperando por ti sobre la cama –susurró en mi oído y lo miré.

– ¡Loki! –reí y me dio otra de sus coquetas y perfectas sonrisas junto con otro beso.

– ¿Vamos a Asgard?

– No –le dije.

– Bueno, yo me voy a dormir –dijo mi madre – ¡hasta mañana a todos!

– Oh, mamá, no dormiré aquí –le dije.

– Ah, ¿dónde estarás?

– Asgard, así que me gustaría que cuidaran la casa.

– Pero mañana yo también iré a la fiesta de navidad de Asgard, bueno, más bien ya será hoy en la noche, tu tía y tus primos ya se van a dormir, creo que Fenrir y Garrett se quedaran, ellos pueden cuidar la casa por ti hasta que vuelvas.

– Hum, está bien –le dije, besó mi frente y entró a un cuarto, pronto la mayoría se fue a dormir, Thor y Jane ya se habían ido a Asgard, yo me dirigí a mi habitación, no mucho y Loki entró.

– Hay muchas habitaciones en esta casa, ese día solo habían dos libres.

– No te hagas el inocente, aunque no pensé que en realidad fuera a terminar así la noche.

– Deberías empacar algo para tu estancia en Asgard –me dijo.

– No es necesario, puedo cambiar de atuendo cuando yo quiera, a parte, tengo mi propia habitación en el castillo.

– ¿Y tu ropa de dormir?

– Bueno, solo guardaré eso –tomé un maletín _L__V_ y metí mi piyama usual, pantalón de algodón, una playera, tomé la bolsa y la guardé en mi brazalete, gracias a Dios que no tiene límite.

– ¿Lista?

– Sí –le dije y me tomó de la mano.

– ¡Heimdall! –exclamó, unos segundos y hemos llegado al Bifröst.

– Feliz navidad, Heimdall –le dije, le entregué una pequeña caja, y un abrazó, abrió la caja y observó el contenido –es una esfera con visión de todo el universo, cualquier cosa que quieras ver la puedes mirar mientras no estás aquí.

– Gracias, Hela.

– Por nada –le dije, llegamos al castillo y caminamos por varios pasillos, hasta llegar a la habitación de Loki.

– No recordaba la decoración navideña –dijo con un tono seco– ¿tu creaste las luces?

– Sí –le dije, comenzó a desvestirse y a ponerse su piyama –así como en el árbol de navidad –cambié mi atuendo a un pantalón y una playera negra en cuello v, se sentó en la cama y me acerqué a él.

– Cariño, te debo tu regalo –me dijo, me tomó de la cintura y caí sobre él, tomé su rostro.

– ¡Loki!

– ¿Qué?

– Tu rostro –cambió con heridas, el tabique abierto, la ceja derecha y moretones en el rostro –fue con…–no terminé la frase, lo mire.

– Déjame recordar –sonrió, parpadeó, mordió sus labios, pasó su mano de mi cintura a su boca y mordió su índice, un acto que me atrajo demasiado, y lo supo, porque mordí mí labio inferior.

– Lindo gesto –le dije y lo besé, sintiendo el gesto de nuestras sonrisas.

– Ya lo sé –tomó mis caderas y me posó sobre él, toqué sus heridas y se quejó un poco – ¡Aush!

– Espera –pasé mis dedos por las heridas hasta sanarlas y acomodé su tabique, gruñó del dolor –Listo –le di un beso.

– ¿Ahora serás mí doctora?

– Hum… si tú quieres –le dije, no deja de mirar mis ojos ni yo los suyos.

– Te amo.

Y este es una de esas situaciones en las que no sé qué hacer más que sonreír amable y decir "gracias".

– No te preocupes, sé que algún día podrás decir lo mismo sin que te lo pida.

– No te creo –lo besé, comenzó a quitarme la ropa, hasta quedar los dos solo con nuestras playeras, de nuevo tomó el control, quitó mi playera y besó mis pechos, siguió bajando a besos hasta topar en la abertura entre mis piernas, me acercó a él, haciendo que mi pulso se acelerará, empezó a atender el área, me mira burlesco, aunque también noto malicia –Ah –gemí sin permiso y sonrió, unos minutos de tortura y subió de nuevo, a mis labios, acaricié su nuca y comencé a bajar mis manos, acariciando su pecho, pero luego sentí un metal frio sobre ellas, las miré, tengo las esposas que antiguamente portaba él, son gruesas y la cadena que las separa no mide más de cuarenta centímetros, lo miré un poco alarmada a los ojos.

– ¿Lista?

– ¿Qué es esto?

– Una… lección –me dijo, le sonreí, me levanté y lo posicioné debajo de mí y comencé a besarlo, bajé por su cuello, por su pecho, hasta llegar a su erección, mis manos lo atendieron mientras lo besaba, con fuerza me posicionó debajo de él, me miró a los ojos mientras entraba en mí, tomó mis manos y las colocó sobre mí cabeza mientras él se movía dentro de mí, una pequeña capa de sudor nos cubría, el nivel subía demasiado rudo, salió de mi después de varias envestidas, respiré un poco, me tomó de la cadera y me sentó en la cama, poniéndome de espaldas hacia él, pasó una mano por mi brazo y mi pecho, también recorriéndolo a besos, me sentó en su regazó y entró en mí con bruscas envestidas.

– ¡Ah! –gemí, sus movimientos hacen que me mueva sobre él.

– Hela –gruñó en mi hombro, su mano derecha tortura mi intimidad mientras que la izquierda mantiene en alto mi cuello, el me sostiene, ya que mis manos siguen esposadas y las mantengo en mi pecho, manteniendo como puedo el equilibrio por sus envestidas, después de tiempo, esta como ultima me tortura, solo él me controla, hasta que los dos llegamos un punto máximo, nos quedamos unos minutos así, hasta que sale de mí y me recuesta en la cama, las esposas desaparecen y luego me abraza y yo a él, de nuevo con la sensación de que lo necesito, y por primera vez comienzo a llorar en frente de él y a todo pulmón al igual que él, abrazándonos a nuestras vidas, aquí es donde quiero estar, aquí es donde de nuevo puedo sentir la paz.

– Te extrañé tanto estos años, Loki.

– No puedo creer que en serio estés aquí conmigo, te prometo que no me meteré en problemas a menos de que vayas conmigo, pero nada que nos perjudique o nos separe, lo juro.

– Ya cállate, me deprimes más –le di un beso, él limpió mis lágrimas –los dos fuimos estúpidos.

– Pero más yo.

– No lo voy a negar, porque es cierto –reí.

– Sí, lo es –dijo, sus ojos azules penetraron los míos, queriendo decir algo, pero espera que lo diga yo primero.

– Loki –lo llamé.

– ¿Qué? –trata de reprimir una sonrisa.

– Yo… –suspiré –emmm, yo… te… acabo de aceptar por décima vez que me gustas.

– Oh, después de tener sexo, bien, pero dudo mucho que quisieras decir eso –me dijo, soltando la sonrisa que ya ocultaba –no te preocupes por nada, todo aparece cuando uno necesita y quiere decirlo.

– … sigue siendo navidad.

– Sí…

– Aún hay más regalos.

– Sí, para ti.

– ¿Hablas de otra ronda? –me separé un poco.

– No, pero si quieres continuar…–me acarició la espalda.

– No, dudo poder caminar bien después de esto.

– Hum, exagerada –me dijo y me estrechó en sus brazos, guardamos silencio hasta que nos dio sueño, lo miré, está tranquilo, toqué sus cicatrices, gimió un poco –ese día –murmuró –te vi ahí.

– ¿En dónde?

– En el cuarto, confundí a un guardia pensando que eras tú, me emocioné, pero la culpa me invadió y…

– Sí era yo –lo interrumpí –Nina me avisó y vine en cubierta, luego, no podía ver más, pero estaba vestida de guardia, tenía que seguir mirando, no lo soporté.

– Todas las veces que te vi ¿eras tú?

– No, lo siento.

– Bueno, cuando tenía esas ilusiones, tú te encontrabas tirada en el piso –su voz se quiebra –decapitada, igual que ese día.

– Shht, no volverá a pasar –me recosté bocabajo y miré hacia el gran balcón, el cual no recordaba que estaba abierto – ¿Okay, Loki? Desde el amanecer lo contaremos como un nuevo día ¿sí? Después será un año nuevo.

– El cual quiero continuar contigo –me dijo, acarició mi espalda y comenzó a recorrer mi columna a besos, logrando tranquilizarme y casi dormirme, lancé en broma mi cabello en su cara, se rio un poco y me jaló un cabello –aún no me has contestado lo de las llamas en tu cabellera.

– Te diré mañana, ahora duerme.

* * *

Continue...


	19. Solo Responde

;3 ¡Disfruten, comenten y recomienden!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Loki.

Un día para año nuevo y esto sigue, no se lo he dicho desde navidad, pero se lo diré hoy, pues sus sollozos no se detienen, su cabello prende en rojo, pero no incendie nada, murmura cantidad de cosas que no logro acumularlas todas, pasan del alemán al ruso y del ruso al francés, trato de despertarla, pero no lo hace, sus mejillas están llenas de lágrimas, pero no logro calmar lo que le pasa, no sé lo que es, pero cuando lo sepa, la ayudaré a eliminar sus pesadillas. Si es que eso es lo que son. Su pulso va de elevado a nada, espero que lo que dijo Fenrir sobre esto, sea verdad. Ahora que la observo, noto que ha cambiado, a veces es muy dura y no solo consigo misma, sino también con todos, recorro su piel de nuevo, no lo había notado porque se había estado cubriendo últimamente, tiene una frase en la clavícula izquierda (cuando despierte, preguntaré su significado), y otra tinta en la mano derecha, en toda ella tiene tatuado ilógicamente los huesos de la mano, acaricio sus orejas semi-puntiagudas y se estremece, debería dejarla en paz.

**Capítulo 4**

- Hela, despierta –la sacudí un poco –linda, despierta por favor… ¡Hela! –despierta tranquilamente, el iris de su ojo derecho es rojo, pero el izquierdo sigue normal.

- ¿Qué quieres? –me dijo en un tono molesto, sobó su rostro y me volvió a mirar –perdón –dijo ya más tranquila –demasiados recuerdos me afectan.

- ¿Pasa siempre?

- No, no te preocupes.

- Bueno –le di un beso y acaricié su mejilla – tus ojos –le dije.

- ¿Qué tienen?

- Solo uno es rojo.

- ¿En serio? Que mal –dijo.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé todo de mí, Loki… aún no, espero que esto no dure –sonrió y se levantó de la cama, una bata de satén negra la cubrió y ella solo cerró un poco el listón –supongo que debo averiguar más sobre mí, tal vez soy, una combinación de varias especies, si es así, no pienso tener hijos –dijo y volvió a reír.

- ¿Por qué? Yo creo que serían hermosos nuestros hijos –le dije, me miró con burla.

- Loki… no tenemos una relación estable que aún se nombre, no me conoces a la perfección, en verdad no sabes quién soy, todo lo que he vivido, todo por lo que he pasado, si lo supieras, dudo mucho que siguieras conmigo –caminó descalza al balcón, me puse mi bata verde y la seguí –ya te lo he dicho, no me gusta lo que soy, o al menos, lo que sé que soy.

- Pues entonces, dime todo lo que no sepa de ti –hice que me mirara a los ojos –dime todo lo que piensas que hará que me aleje de ti… sé que no quieres que te abandonen otra vez, por eso prefieres ser distante, pero ahora tú eres quién abandona.

- ¿Siempre haces lo mismo para obtener una respuesta?

- No siempre.

- He matado a más personas que tú, una vez me enlisté en el ejército para servir a una nación, un años después de que me nombraran coronela, decidí fingir mi muerte, pero me reportaron desaparecida, no dejaron de buscarme, un día aparece una chica igual a esa coronela, todos se preguntan si es ella, pero sería imposible, ya que esta chica era más joven comparando con los años de desaparición –se sentó en el diván –mientras todos se preguntaban qué sería de la coronela, yo… yo me la pasaba jugando con cualquiera que se pusiera enfrente, cogía, mordía, mataba, jugaba con el resto y luego lo tiraba, claro, todo eso fue después de terminar con Olson, él todo el tiempo me decía cariño… ya te dije cuál fue mi error con él, no lo aré de nuevo… he tratado de quitarme la vida con tantas cosas como no te imaginas, cortarme las venas, degollándome, un disparo hasta en la cabeza, pero nada, ni mis órganos se maltratan… el día que Olson me inyectó para hacerme inmortal, me dije a mi misma "al fin voy a descansar a donde quiera que vaya", pero luego recordé que tendría que quedarme en Niflheim, que ya no podría volver, primero pensé en mi madre, no sería justo que después de perder a su marido pierda a un hijo, luego pensé en Fenrir, el no viviría en paz hasta haber hecho sufrir a Olson, fuera o no por causa suya... después pensé en mis sobrinos, esos pequeños saltamontes que casi quieren vivir conmigo… no podía dejarlos –enredó un mechón de cabello en su índice y lo observó –al último, pensé en ti, pensé en todo el daño que causaste, en cómo no te rendías para saber mi nombre, en como llegaste a atraerme, lo reconocí cuando supe que no te volvería a ver, pero después de todo, algo me dijo que debía venir aquí, contigo, y que no dejara que te rindieras por nada, así que después de aceptarlo, dejé de intentar suicidarme, Nina, Garrett y Fenrir son quienes me detenía de todas maneras posibles, si no hubiera sido así, tal vez estaría estancada en Niflheim, despedazando cualquier cuerpo putrefacto que llegara –me miró –aburrida en la nada... y, tengo un miedo inmenso de que algún día te muerda el cuello y te mate, ya sea de esa manera... o de otra, perdóname por ser el monstruo que soy... yo -cubre su rostro- yo nunca me lo hubiese imaginado así.

Me quedé pensando un poco, reflexionando cada palabra, pensé que sería más grabe, aunque sé que no me lo ha dicho todo, sonreí y la miré.

- Bueno, me has dicho lo malo, ahora dime lo bueno.

- Bueno yo… espera un momento… ¿qué?

- Ahora dime cuales son todas las cosas que consideras buenas de ti –le dije.

- ¿Has escuchado todo lo que te dije? –me miró sorprendida.

- Cada palabra que has dicho, sí.

- Debes quererme bastante como para aceptarlo, es increíble.

- Ya te lo dije y te lo seguiré diciendo: desde que te vi, sentí que debía amarte, que eras para mí, y que no descansaría hasta hacerte mía –la besé.

- ¿Cómo puedes amar a algo así? –me dijo, nos pusimos de pie.

- _Dicen que el amor es ciego, pero yo sé perfectamente qué es lo que tengo ante mis ojos… "alguien", tú, no "algo"._

- Tomaré una ducha –giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta.

- El baño está hacia acá –le dije.

- Pero iré al baño de mi alcoba.

- Ah –me acerqué a ella, la cargué y me la llevé hasta el baño.

Me puse mi ropa usual, observé a Hela mientras se cambiaba, llevaba pantalones de cuero ajustados, observé su sostén, este hace que su busto siga con su hermosa figura, y con el color negro su piel luce más blanca, tomó un blusón verde oscuro y lo deslizó por su cuerpo –creo que la estoy observando demasiado – y en lugar de portar algún color extra, solo porta negro, pero su cinturón dorado y su pulsera sobresalen, trae botas planas, es alta, no necesita tacones a menos que quiera alcanzarme.

- Me observas demasiado… no me iré, si es lo que piensas.

- Me gusta observarte, más cuando sonríes –le dije.

- Sí, suele pasarme contigo... a veces –me dijo mientras se agarraba una coleta alta, dejando su largo cabello colgando y las puntas flameando en azul.

- Aún no me lo dices.

- ¿El qué?

- Tu cabello.

- Oh… bueno, puede ser ventaja o desventaja, ya que incluso puedes saber mi ánimo con ellas, aunque he aprendido a controlarlas para que no cambien de color, simplemente es eso: azul, estoy tranquila, verde, estoy alerta, rojo, me enojo o pierdo la consciencia, pero aun esté enojada o alerta, pueden seguir en azul ya que he aprendido a controlarlas.

- Interesante, recuerda que aún no me dices tu lado bueno.

- Sería como rendirme ante el enemigo.

- ¿Soy tu enemigo?

- Me refiero a que quieres saberlo todo sobre mí.

- Es porque así es.

- Bien, responderé a cualquier pregunta, entonces.

- La anterior, ¿en realidad quién eres?

- Bueno, soy Hela Laufeyson, tengo más de mil años, exactamente mil cuarenta y ocho, los cumplí el pasado enero, el diez, mi día es el viernes, puedo crear fuego y hielo sin necesidad de esa cajita azul, también me encanta crear de todo con la tecnología, por eso tengo una empresa llamada "O Design", con los años, estudié varias profesiones, entre ellas: médico cirujano, administración de empresas, astronomía, arquitectura y diseño gráfico, aún tengo todos los certificados, pero es obvio que los viejos no los uso –ríe –también me gusta mucho la moda, en especial los zapatos, también me gustan las joyas, los automóviles, me gusta teñir mi cabello de varios colores, mi color natural de cabello es rubio.

- No te imagino rubia –le dije.

- Ni me verás con ese color… me gustan las rosas, en especial el príncipe negro y las rosas rojas, mi fruta favorita es la fresa y las uvas, pero lo que más me gusta en este mundo y no me resisto, son los dulces y la nieve, a esos sí que los amo.

- ¿Cuál es tu postre favorito, y tu nieve?

- Fresas con crema o pie de limón, y nieve, de chocolate o pistache.

- ¿Y tú dulce?

- Las descubrí en Midgard, son volitas de chile, son muy acidas, pero me encantan –se metió una a la boca y a mí me dio otra.

- ¿Es seguro que la coma?

- Al principio y al final se debe disfrutar, y si te quisiera muerto, ni siquiera hubieras salido vivo de la esfera en S.H.I.E.L.D.

- Lo tomaré como un recuerdo –le dije y me metí el dulce a la boca, es bastante asido, me hace agua la boca, hago un pequeño gesto y ella ríe –admitiré que sabe bien.

- Lo sé –me dijo mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del castillo, no deja de mirar por los balcones, nos topamos a Thor en el camino y se unió a nosotros.

- … entonces ¿abrimos los regalos de año nuevo?

- ¿Regalos de año nuevo?… ¿Y Jane? –preguntó Hela.

- Regresó a Midgard, la llevé antes del amanecer, en la noche iré por ella para la cena de año nuevo, pero al menos hice que abriera sus regalos aquí, conmigo.

- Bueno, fue un al menos –le dijo.

- ¿Lista para abrir tus regalos? –la tomé de la cintura.

- ¿Por qué insistes tanto? –me preguntó, sonreí pero no contesté, entramos al salón principal, el enorme árbol lo siguen decorando igual, pero no tiene la estrella, se supone que la pondrán hoy en la noche, nos acercamos al lugar y comenzamos a tomar los regalos, al parecer Sif y sus tres guerreritas siguen recibiendo obsequios, tomé cuatro cajas, y vi que Hela tomó tres, entre ellas, el obsequio que no abrí la noche de navidad.

- Feliz año nuevo –me dijo mientras nos entregábamos mutuamente las cajas.

- Ábrelas tu primero –le dije.

- Ya que insistes –tomó la caja más grande, la abrió y sacó una capa de pelaje dorado.

- Hace bastante frio aquí ¿no?

- No siempre –sonrió, tomó otra caja y la abrió –Inferno, de Dan Brown –nombró el libro, detrás de este había una agenda forrada con piel – ¿cuándo?

- ¿Qué?

- El libro ¿cuándo, y como supiste?

- Nina –le dije y le entregué una última caja, esta es más pequeña.

- Esa chica debería aprender a callarse –abrió la caja y me miró –es hermosa –dijo al ver una pequeña esmeralda con una pulsera de oro acompañada por un collar de los mismos materiales –gracias, Loki –me abrazó, como si le diera las gracias a un amigo, lo cual me dolió –te toca abrir los tuyos.

- Bueno –le dije, tomé las cajas que me dio, en una había un brazalete de eslabones dorados, la cual me puse, en otra caja había una gabardina, el ultimo lo abrí con cuidado, dentro, hay un libro, unas llaves y una caja dorada con la palabra "Kisses" en ella, la observé demasiado como para hacer que ella riera.

- En esa caja, dentro hay un chocolate con almendras, saben deliciosos, y el nombre del producto, es para que pidas lo que quieres con ellos sino te atreves a decirlo, o pedirlo –dijo mientras los demás salían del lugar.

- Entonces, a ti te queda más tener este chocolate.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque puedo pedirte un beso cuando yo quiera, sé que me lo darás.

- ¿Por qué tan seguro, Laufeyson? –eso me molestó, y lo supo porque sonrió.

- Solo lo sé.

- Pues te equivocas –se puso de pie –tengo entendido que la cena será en unas horas.

- Así es –me puse de pie y comenzamos a caminar – ¿con que soñabas?

- ¿Qué?

- Que con qué estabas soñando.

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Te quejabas mientras estabas dormida, ya van varios días.

- Ah.

- ¿Entonces?

- Una pesadilla.

- Eso es obvio –le dije, nos detuvimos en el jardín de cerezos de Frigga – ¿me dirás?

- A veces mis sueños son recuerdos de mi pasado, este lo era, mi psicóloga dice que mientras menos suelte lo sucedido menos podré olvidar, pero dime: ¿a quién le gusta recordar el pasado si no fue bueno?

- Tal vez no es que le guste, pero lo cuenta orgulloso de haberlo superado –le dije.

- Dos años, Loki, y aún me persigue hasta el diagnostico que me dieron.

- ¿Diagnostico?

- Días antes de decirte mi nombre.

- ¿Hablas del día del… psiquiátrico?

- Sí –dijo con voz ahogada.

- Nadie más supo tu diagnóstico, incluso Fenrir me dijo que dejara de preguntar.

Pero aun así me enteré.

- La respuesta te hubiese sido terrible.

- ¿Qué tanto? –pregunté, notando lo nervioso que estoy.

- Yo… sufrí desgarres…

- Sí, en tu espalda, lo sé.

- Internos también.

- ¿Qué? –mierda, entonces mis sospechas eran…– ¿internos de qué manera? –me estoy haciendo el estúpido, definitivamente, no debería…

- Loki –su voz se quebró –en mi sueño lo recordé todo tal y como fue, lo sentí igual de doloroso, fue igual de horrible y desgarrador…

- Hela… –la abracé, sintiendo más nervios por lo que tal vez, sé que dirá.

- Él… él simplemente…

- Lo sé –en verdad sé lo que paso.

- Que asco –dijo, cubrió su rostro y comenzó a llorar, nunca pensé que la llegaría a ver así, esto me parte el alma en millones de pedazos –no quería que supieras nada de mí, me sentía tan sucia, nada podía quitarme tal cosa de encima, fue, repugnante, nunca lo había imaginado, fue tan doloroso… y el día en la regadera…

~FLASH BACK~

– Niños deberían ir por su ropa mientras me baño –les dije, entré a la regadera y los niños salieron.

– ¿Me extrañaste? –escuché, esa voz hace que un hilo me recorra la espalda, poniéndome la piel de gallina ¿desde cuándo que algo me asusta?

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –le dije, noté que no perdí mi tono firme.

– ¿Crees que esto quedará así? –se acercó al cristal –créeme que no, mujer –lo atravesó, acercándose demasiado a mí –no nos quedaremos así, yo no me quedaré así, destruiré tu vida, aré que te arruines mucho peor que cuando trataste de jugar a la ruleta rusa más de diez veces seguidas, más que cuando yo te abandonaba, pero más –murmuró cerca de mi rostro, los dos ya estamos empapados con la regadera –será cuando destruya a tu nuevo amante, cuando logres ver cómo me lo trago pedazo por pedazo, cuando lo eche a la deshuesadora, para que veas cómo mis compañeros terminan con él… sé que lo amas, y más de lo que alguna vez me pudiste amar a mí, y créeme Hela Býleistrson, de mí no tendrás escapatoria, te di la oportunidad de morir, no la supiste aprovechar, ahora sufre las consecuencias…

– Tía –escuché a Gustavo, Olson lo miró, salió de la regadera y salió con los dos pequeños.

– Vengan niños, solo le he pegado un buen susto a su tía –les dijo con orgullo y los sacó del lugar, despareciendo tras la puerta, me tiré al piso, abrazando mis rodillas, con los ojos como platos, dejando que el agua corra todas mis lágrimas, pensando una y otra vez en lo que dijo.

~FIN DE FLASH BACK~

**Capítulo 5**

Hela.

Desperté, tengo a Loki abrazándome por la cintura desnuda, acabo de contarle mi mal recuerdo y termino con sexo, bueno, o al menos eso parece. Lo olvido, miro a siegas al rededor buscando el balcón, la vista del día o la noche, pero me topo con las cortinas verdes del dosel de la cama, siento su brazo apretarme más hacia él, pero me suelto un poco y giro para mirarlo, tiene una bonita sonrisa marcada, está despeinado y bastante tranquilo, suspiro, levanto su brazo y salgo de su amarre, abro un poco la cortina y salgo, me pongo mi bata negra, observo el ambiente, el aura del atardecer está apareciendo, entro al baño y tomo una ducha, al salir, vi que cerraron la puerta, luego vi una carta sobre la mesita de noche, la tomé y la abrí.

~o~o~o~

**Loki y Hela:**

**Por medio de esta carta les informamos que la cena será dentro de tres horas y media, prepárense.**

**y vístanse.**

_Frigga._

~o~o~o~

Bueno, espero que Loki despierte. Me dirigí al guarda ropa, me puse mis interiores, tomé un vestido largo de tela vaporosa, costados negros, frente y espalda verdes, ajusté su cinturón dorado y salí al cuarto en pantuflas, los bordes del vestido se deslizan por mis pies a cada paso que doy, entro al tocador y me miro al espejo, mis ojos están opacos, los ignoro, o trato de hacerlo, pero estos me miran juzgándome con desprecio –olvídalo, vuélvelo un secreto –pero ya no lo es, Loki ya lo sabe, cepillo mi cabello, lo ondulo, dejo el fleco fuera, me hago una diadema con una trenza y salgo.

- Te he visto estresada –escuchó a mis espaldas y sé que es Thor, pero no quito la mirada de las cascadas – ¿estás bien?

- Sí –digo, notando que se recarga a mi lado.

- ¿Te creeré?

- No lo hagas si no quieres.

- Contestan igual –dice.

- ¿Quién? –pregunto.

- Ustedes… –responde –Loki y tú –completa y guardamos silencio por unos minutos, observando el paisaje –bueno… dejaré que sigas pensando y… te veo en la cena –besó mi mejilla, dio media vuelta y se fue, salí a un balcón, me recargué sobre la piedra para ver el atardecer, no paso mucho para que Frigga llegara.

- ¿Todo bien? –pregunta.

- ¿Uhm? sí –le sonreí algo forzado.

- ¿Estarás en la cena?

- Sí, aun estaré aquí para eso.

- Te gustará el ambiente, sé que no estuviste en la cena de navidad, pero al menos Loki estuvo contigo –sonrió.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante esto? –pregunto, creo que me he visto grosera, pero no me disculpo.

- Durante estos dos años, Loki se mostró indiferente, pero quiéralo o no soy su madre, no biológica… pero –se detiene un momento.

- Usted lo crío, eso, la hace su madre –sonríe un poco, suspira y continua.

- Bueno, le era difícil ocultarme sus sentimientos, aunque él no lo acepte, sabía que estaba angustiado, quería visitarte, pero no podía, y los libros que le mandé, estuvo mal, ya que después de entrégaselos recordé un tema, quienes mueren no regresan, cuando platicaba con él, la finalidad del tema era una discusión, luego quería consolarlo y abrazarlo, pero en cuanto él hacia contacto mi holograma se desvanecía y dejaba de verlo, pero ahora es diferente, siempre ha sido el más maduro, solo conmigo se ha abierto desde pequeño, ahora lo veo y simplemente estoy fascinada, me gusta… ¿y sabes por qué?

- ¿Es obvio que no? –reí, nerviosa por lo que sea que dirá.

- Porque sé que está enamorado.

_¿Ya había dicho que estaba nerviosa?_

- Recuerda esto Hela_: __"Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper"_ –tomó mi mano izquierda, apareciendo un hilo rojo enredado en mi dedo anular, también se enreda por mi cuerpo pero no me estorba, miro al frente, este hace un camino, la miré y ella sonrió, salí del lugar y me dirigí al jardín, la vista a las cascadas es más cercana, me siendo a una orilla y mis pies cuelgan en el aire mientras los balanceo, pienso, si caigo de aquí, la caída será bastante dolorosa, sé que si caigo, me levantaré con los huesos rotos, mientras, mi desgarrado cuerpo seguirá flotando, alguien me toma del hombro, me asusto y me balanceo –estoy muerta –pienso, pero no, me toman más fuerte y me jalan hacia sí, caemos en el piso, recobro la conciencia, giro.

- Ah, eres tú otra vez.

- ¿Tratas de matarte, o qué? –pregunta Thor.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! –me ayudó a levantarme –me asustaste y casi caigo –me sacudí el vestido y lo miré –hombre, eres raro y estoy llegando a pensar que me estas espiando –comencé a caminar hacia cualquier lugar, escuché sus pasos de tras de mí.

- ¿Qué harás hoy? –pregunta y lo vuelvo a mirar.

- No sé, tal vez asistir a la fiesta de año nuevo de La Ciudad Dorada –seguí caminando, sentí un brazo rodear mis hombros –Eh ¿qué haces? –murmuré.

- Te abrazo.

- Te hace falta Jane –le dije.

- No es cierto.

- Claro que sí –pasé mi brazo por su cintura –la verás esta noche… deberías ir por ella de una buena vez –le di unos golpecitos en el pecho.

- Iré una hora antes del evento por ella… por cierto ¿Y Loki?

- Sigue dormido.

- Larga tarde ¿ah? –dijo pícaro.

- No, no que yo recuerde –dije y se rio.

- Pues ve a despertarlo, ya sabes cómo se tarda esa diva en alistarse.

- Ha, sí, lo sé –le dije, me separé de él y me dirigí a la alcoba de Loki, abrí las cortinas del dosel –no puedo creer que sigas dormido –murmuro, abro todas las cortinas, se me pasa por la mente la posibilidad de que esté muerto, pero luego recuerdo que yo he durado hasta meses dormida, escucho la puerta y Thor entra.

- ¿Lo despierto? –sonríe.

- No –sacudo tranquilamente a Loki –Hey, Loki, despierta… Loki –se queja un poco –tu ropa ya está lista, hazme el favor de levantarte y cambiarte.

- Sí, sargento –dice y con pesar se levanta, me mira a mí con una sonrisa, casi me da un beso, pero mira a Thor y esta sonrisa se borra – ¿qué haces aquí?

- Quería despertarte, Hela no me dejó… pero ¿sabes qué?, ya me voy, iré por Jane, los veo en la cena –dijo, besó mi mejilla, haciendo que Loki lo mirara peor y este se burlara por su reacción, que por mucho, no debería enfadarse, Thor salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él.

- Te cuento mi peor momento ¿y luego tenemos sexo? –le digo a Loki en cuanto sé que estamos a solas.

- De hecho, no –se levantó, veo que trae su pantalón de piyama –solo decidimos dormir hasta que dejaras de llorar.

- Ah…

MIERDA. MIERDA. ¡MIERDA!

No es tan grabe ¿o sí?

-Disculpa, no volverás a verme llorar –le digo con una sonrisa más fingida que mi felicidad y salgo al balcón, observo el clima nublado, Asgard está cubierta de nieve, y todavía copos siguen cayendo, en algunos lugares ya están comenzando a festejar, otros entran y salen del castillo, extiendo mi mano y tomo algo de nieve del muro de oro tallado, la hago bola y la congelo hasta formar una esfera de cristal, y dejo que flote sobre mi mano, recuerdo demasiados errores, aprieto el puño y el hielo se rompe en el aire.

- ¿No tienes frio? –me abraza por la cintura, ya está cambiado, ¿cuánto me he entretenido?

- Ahora sí –le digo mientras me coloca mi abrigo, me gira y me observa, luego pasa sus labios por mi cuello, cierro los ojos y suspiro, besa mi clavícula izquierda.

- Me gustaría saber qué dice aquí –señala mi clavícula y me mira a los ojos.

- Dice: Sin mis remordimientos –le digo –está en persa.

- Ah, ¿y qué hay de esto? –toma mi mano derecha, observando mi tatuaje, es la representación en hueso –lo veo ilógico, al igual que esta triqueta –señaló la espalda de mi muñeca.

- No es ilógico, superé Niflheim y la triqueta me queda, "vida, muerte y resurrección", no le veo nada de malo.

- Bueno, no se ven mal, pero será extraño acostumbrarme a esto.

- Loki –lo llamo y lo alejo un poco –Frigga –murmuro, cubro mi boca con mi mano libre al ver todavía el hilo rojo en mi dedo, después miro la mano de Loki, igual, un hilo rojo lo enreda, y tal hilo, nos une en una hilera fina, él sonríe.

- Madre una vez me conto de esto, me encontraba en la celda, después de llorar me lo dijo, pero luego me dijo que tenía la esperanza de que yo no fuera el primero en romperlo –me mira, vuelvo a mirar el hilo, él sonríe, se inclina para besarme pero me alejo y salgo de la alcoba, veo que trata de seguirme, me tele-transporto un piso menos, corro y topo con alguien.

- ¿Estás bien, linda?

- Madre –digo y la abrazo fuerte.

- ¿Qué sucede, hija?

- No sé por qué volví ¡no merezco esto! –la miré.

- Por Dios –me toma del brazo –ven –me dice, caminamos y llegamos a un balcón –dime exactamente que paso.

- Frigga me hablo sobre el hilo rojo.

- ¿Y?

- En verdad me une con él.

- ¿Y eso te preocupa por qué...?

- No merece que alguien tan egoísta, egocéntrica y despiadada como yo…

- Deja de describirte como lo peor –me interrumpe –Hela Býleistrson, ustedes dos son unas divas, son tal para cual, si están unidos es por algo.

- ¿Divas?

- Así les dice Tony, y caí en cuenta de que era la verdad –ríe –porque, son inteligentes, creídos, les encanta tener la atención de todos, lograr lo mejor para que todos te alaguen y…

- No estoy para burlas, madre –la interrumpí.

- Eres demasiado ridícula y exagerada.

- Gracias por el apoyo.

- Es la verdad, deberías relajarte, olvida lo que paso, tratemos de no recordarlo –calla unos segundo –tienes a alguien que te ama, acéptalo, pues te aseguro que no será nada igual… trata de sacar el miedo de esos ojos de hielo hija mía, que el miedo no sirve de nada… y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe.

- Gracias, madre –sonrío un poco.

- Bueno, iba directo al salón, Loki y tú deben entrar juntos, ve con él –me dijo y giro a la izquierda por un extenso pasillo, yo camino de regreso, recordando una letra, la canto mientras camino.

_"Mercy  
When I melt in the kiss by the words and the whispers you sing me  
Mercy  
I'm frail in the kill by submission and will that you bring me  
Mercy  
When I'm nothing but ego you slap me to let go and sleep free  
Now I sleep free..._

You're my toy-box, your my memories  
When I smell your skin you just make my whole world weep  
I'm at your feet, I'm at your feet"…

* * *

Continue...


	20. Malas noticas, Son tres años sin él

;3 ¡Disfruten, comenten y recomienden!

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

- ¡Ahí estas! –escucho y levanto la vista, es Loki, trae su casco puesto, su armadura, su capa verde se eleva un poco mientras camina con un poco de prisa y fatiga, luce tan… -¡no te encontraba!

- Sexy –me percato de que lo dije en voz alta, tan embobada como una adolescente.

- ¿Qué?

- Me... enamore de ti –le digo, aunque va más para mí, y me doy cuenta de que mi madre, al fondo del pasillo, ha usado sus malditos embrujos para que hablara, luego me hace señas con las manos, señalando mi cabeza… claro, mi corona.

- ¿Qué? –me mira y reprime una gran sonrisa – ¿bebiste algo? ¿no estás ebria?

- No, llevo sobria un año –reí y aparecí mi tiara enredada entre mis risos –más vale que entremos al salón.

- ¡Chicos! –gritaron, es Thor, viene con Jane – ¿entramos juntos? –preguntó, tomó la mano de Jane, Loki me miró, no hice más contacto, abrieron las puertas y entramos, hay muchísima gente, en cuanto entramos, comenzamos a saludar a la mayoría, Frigga se acerca a nosotros.

- Se ven como todos unos galanes, y no lo digo porque sean mis hijos –sonríe amable –y ustedes dos –nos señala a mí y a Jane –lucen hermosas.

- Gracias –decimos.

- Vengan, ya debemos sentarnos –nos dijo, a la cabeza de la mesa se ha sentado Odín, a su derecha Frigga y a su izquierda Thor y Jane, Loki y yo nos sentamos a lado de Frigga, de ahí sique mi madre, mi hermano y de más conocidos y desconocidos, y que para pronto, comenzamos a devorar la cena, una hora rápida de risas y los postres llegan, Loki mira con los ojos brillos a tal festín y toma una rebanada grande de pastel de chocolate con nueces, yo hago lo mismo.

- Está rico –murmuro.

- ¿Quién, yo? –pregunta Loki, los que están cerca y han escuchado, ríen.

- Tú también, pero hablo del postre –bebo de mi vino, todos comenzamos a ponernos de pie.

- Bien –dice Odín al centro –hoy nos hemos reunido por lograr un año más con nuestras familias, hubieron batallas que perdimos y batallas que ganamos, este año ganamos muchas, también ganamos más aliados, más familia –nos mira a Loki y a mi –y estoy agradecido, por eso –nos sonríe –este nuevo año lo recibiremos con palabras de Loki –Loki murmuró algo con disgusto, pero pasó al frente.

- Buenas noches Asgard, solo, quiero desear un feliz y próspero año nuevo, que lo inicien bromeando como yo lo hago, expandiendo sus conocimientos, amando y cumpliendo sus propósitos, así como yo lo aré –mira a todos y luego me mira a mí –Hela ¿me darías el honor de seguir conmigo este dos mil catorce? –pregunta y lo miro perpleja, sé que hay miedo, pero no lo demuestro, Loki extiende su brazo y su mano, ahora todos me miran esperando una buena respuesta, miro a Frigga, miro a mi madre, a Jane, y me detengo en Thor, quién me toma de la mano y me dirige hacia Loki.

- Di algo –me dice y se aleja, tomo la mano de Loki, me acerco y lo beso con gusto, para pronto los silbidos, gritos y aplausos se expanden, abren las botellas de champagne y nos sirven copas.

- ¿Eso fue un sí? –me pregunta Loki.

- No uno formal, pero lo fue.

- Hum… Hela.

- ¿Qué?

- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti.

**Capítulo 7**

Después de la noticia del embarazo de Thor y Jane, el baile comienza con una orquesta formal, odio esto, y espero que Loki también.

- ¿Me permite doncella? –escucho, y no es Loki.

- Sabes que no me gusta esto, Fenrir.

- ¿Loki? –Fenrir lo mira, como pidiéndole permiso.

- Adelante –responde este, entramos al baile, el cual ha empezado como el antiguo medieval, cambiando de pareja a cada vuelta que das, en una de esas parejas, me topo a Thor, ahora Jane está con Fenrir.

- Lady Loki –me dice.

- No me digas así – me da una vuelta.

- ¿Por qué? Yo ya tengo a mi lady –sonrió y me dio otra vuelta, intercambiando drásticamente de música… y con un golpe de pecho a pecho… de pareja.

- ¿Me permite? –pregunta Loki en cuanto los músicos tocan el arpa.

- Sabes que sí –le sonrío, aunque él sigue serio, así que dejo de sonreír poco a poco mientras recargo mi cabeza en su pecho, aquí noto que es bastante alto, unos centímetros más que yo.

- Es que a veces eres impredecible –me dice mientras nos movemos al ritmo, tranquilos.

- No solo yo, también tú.

- ¿Yo?

- Sip.

- ¿Segura? –pregunta con su voz autoritaria, me toma del brazo, caminamos y salimos al balcón, a uno donde hay muy, muy poca gente (y luz, solo esferas resplandecientes), me recarga brusco contra el muro y me examina –exactamente ¿qué ha pasado?

- Creo que no mucho, Loki, el tiempo que duramos juntos no fue mucho, creo que desde que regresé, o desde que saliste, depende del lado que lo veas, pero, apenas estamos empezando.

- Wau, un comienzo con fornicadas salvajes, claro –me acorrala –esto… ¿es en serio?

- No hablo de que seamos desconocidos, hablo de que a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos, ya nos conocemos (creo), créeme, cada día que estoy contigo trato de aprovecharlo, porque no sé cuándo acabará… no sé si acabará.

De vuelta a Londres.

Me miro al espejo y me observo, mi vestido negro empresarial está impecable, mis tacones, mi cabello, mi maquillaje, accesorios, todo. Tomó mi bolso, mis llaves y salgo a toda velocidad del edificio en un R8, les recordaré que ahora vivo en un pent-house y Fenrir en la mansión, por petición mía. Llegué a _O Design _y aparqué mi auto en mi espacio, en cuanto entré, unos inversionistas ya esperaban para que su entrega fuese hecha, en cuanto entro a la sala de conferencias me topo con Nina, quien ya tiene todo arreglado.

- Gracias, le digo.

- Señorita O Donell, ya la esperábamos –me dice Antaine.

- Perdón por los segundos de tardanza, pero necesitaba saber si el producto seguía en orden.

- Continúe.

- Bueno, estos son los papeles, pueden leer hasta las letras pequeñas y confiar en mí.

- Eso hacemos, así que no es necesario –me sonríe y firmamos –entonces… ¿en dónde está nuestro juguete nuevo?

- Por aquí –le digo, subimos al elevador, unos segundos y hemos llegado al centro de diseño con termino especifico, ahí se encuentra mi nuevo diseño de automóvil y el de motocicleta –aquí los tienen, el nuevo Roffer dos mil catorce y la HQ 7, estos solo se arán según la demanda que tengan… ¿Qué les parece?

- El color rojo de la Roffer es llamativo, sus rasgos, tu firma en las llantas, volante y asientos son lo que fascinan, la HQ 7… simplemente es hermoso tu trabajo, hemos hecho un buen negocio señorita Hela, por eso, le tenemos un obsequio –me dijo entregándome un sobre rojo.

- Oh, gracias… pero ¿Qué es? –pregunte al sacar unas llaves.

- Puede romper el sobre, ahí podrá ver una sorpresa.

- Ah, bien –dije, hice lo que dijo y la vi ahí, una cartita con una dirección.

- Puede ir cuando quiera, ahora es tuya… bueno, debemos irnos, tengo mucho que firmar.

- Claro… ah, los vehículos estarán dentro de dos horas en su despacho, son las cuatro, pero le prometo que no tardarán mucho.

- Sabemos que no –las puertas del elevador se cerraron y él y su equipo desaparecieron, al igual que yo, solo que subí unas plantas más y llegué al aeropuerto, ahí ya me esperan, pues llegaré en helicóptero a casa, o sea a London.

- Buenas tardes señorita O Donell –me saluda Francis, el piloto mientras subo.

- Buenas tardes, Frank

- ¿Lista para el viaje?

- Sabe que sí –el helicóptero comenzó a elevarse hasta llegar a cierta altura, los minutos se me han hecho largo a pesar de que voy leyendo mi itinerario, miro la ventana y miro al cielo, ¿es mi imaginación o esas aves han desaparecido? –díganme que también vieron eso.

- Lo hicimos señorita.

- Pensé que estaba loca.

- Pues créame que no –aterrizamos en helipuerto del pent-house, bajé, en unos minutos Francis se fue, así que me quedé observando él cielo, no tarde mucho en llamar a Jane… la cual no me ha contestado después de diez llamadas. Entro al lugar, en específica, me dirijo al Bifröst, en cuanto llego saludo a Heimdall, mientras camino mi ropa va cambiando, no presiento nada bueno, monto a Hades y llego rápido al palacio, entro junto a unos guardias, miro de rojo y veo que está normal el área, nada fuera de control. Unos minutos y tengo que salir corriendo por el pasillo, entro a un costado para protégeme de la nave que se ha estrellado contra el castillo, los guardias se ponen alerta al igual que yo, colocando mi espada para atacar rápido, una luz roja se enciende y deja salir a todo un ejército de elfos oscuros, haciéndonos comenzar con toda una nueva batalla, después de asesinar a bastantes salgo del lugar y me adentro al castillo hasta llegar a uno de los balcones, me pregunto dónde estará Loki, pero lo dejo para después al escuchar un rayo y un grito. Thor. Subo más rápido hasta ver las puertas abiertas de la habitación de los reyes de Asgard, entonces es cuando me doy cuenta de la furia de Thor y la tristeza de Odín.

Frigga, ha muerto.

**Capítulo 8**

Todo Asgard se ha reunido para darle el adiós a la reina y a los guerreros que no han sobrevivido a esta pelea, sabemos que aún falta, pues apenas es el comienzo de una guerra.  
Un guerrero lanza una flecha seguida por más para las otras barcas, quemándolas, cada una cae y hace una estrella con el ser que iba en ella, la primera estrella en formarse es la de Frigga, contengo un nudo en la garganta mientras lazamos nuestras esferas de luz al cielo, salgo del lugar, en la primera persona en la que pienso es Loki.

- Entonces…

- Sí –contesto.

- ¿Cómo?

- Una daga, Malekith.

- ¿Sufrió?

- No me preguntes.

- Lo lamento, Hela.

- Yo lo lamento más por Loki, Fenrir.

- Por cierto… ¿él en donde estaba?

- Lo debieron de haber metido de nuevo a los calabozos por razones que yo no sé, pero que hoy averiguaré.

- Eso me dice que; te acompañaré, debo ayudarte, me acabas de decir que es una guerra, y quiero ayudar.

- Está bien, pero si salgo o algo por el estilo, no te sorprendas si muero.

- ¿Porque la deseas tanto?

- Porque la llevo esperando siglos, hermano.

- ¿Y qué hay de Loki?

No contesté.

- Ven –le dije a Fenrir, entramos al castillo, por un pasillo escuché pasos, miré de reojo y vi a ¿Capitán América y Thor? Observo bien, ahora solo son Thor y un Loki con las manos esposadas, las mismas que usaba al principio, se ve enojado, en cuando me mira su ojos sonríen, pero sus labios no –lindas esposas –le digo.

- Sí, hola, Hela, Fenrir –se ve molesto, ahora sus ojos lo reflejan, supongo que fue por dejarlo de ver algunos cuantos meses, exactamente lo dejé de ver hace trece meses después de año nuevo.

- Al menos deséale Feliz cumpleaños –le reprime Fenrir.

- ¿Desearle qué?

- ¡Fenrir! –lo regañó.

- ¡Vamos, Hela! –me dice Thor, se me acerca y me carga con un gran abrazo – ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Lady Loki!

¡Mierda! Es la primera vez que lo dice frente a Loki, este solo oculta una sonrisa, se acerca a mí y me mete entre sus brazos, ya que no los puede abrir mucho por las esposas, pero aun así siguen siendo grandes y protectores para mí.

- Feliz Cumpleaños… Lady Loki... me gusta cómo suena –murmura.

- No soy Lady Loki.

- Aun.

- Bien, tenemos un plan, y debo contarlo –nos dice Thor.

- ¿Y Si te traiciona? –pregunta Voistagg.

- Lo intentará –responde Thor.

- Nos desterrarán de Asgard, es lo más seguro –digo mientras camino con Fenrir hacia Sif y Loki, después de nosotros llega Jane, murmura algo a Thor y abofetea a Loki.

- Esto es por Nueva York, y ahora pos Asgard tuvimos que dejar a Tori con Tony Stark.

- Hum, me agrada –dice Loki, después de que Sif lo amenaza, continuamos caminando.

- Solo trata de calmar tu furia, linda, no te servirá hacer mucho esfuerzo con tanta energía dentro, así que te recomiendo descansar, porque si no lo haces me puedo dar el gusto de consumir tanta energía –le digo.

- Morirías –me dice Loki.

- Ese es el chiste –no lo miro.

- ¿¡Algunas vez dejaras de querer morir!? ¿podrías pensar en mi así como yo lo hago por ti?

- O por nuestro sobrino –interrumpe Fenrir.

- Sí –continúa Loki –o por nuestro… espera ¿qué?

- Sí ¿Qué? –pregunto, luego le doy un golpe a Fenrir –deja de decir idioteces.

- ¿De qué habla Hela?

- No, Loki, no estoy en cinta.

- Hela –siento su mirada.

- Sin discusiones –dice Thor, llegamos hasta con Voistagg, corriendo, pues ahora nos siguen bastantes guardias.

- Les daré todo el tiempo que pueda –nos dice.

- Gracias, amigo –Thor estrecha su mano, Jane le agradece con la cabeza al igual que yo, caminamos y Loki se queda atrás con el pelirrojo, lo único es escucho es:

- ¿Vas a matarme? Porque, habrá una fila larga –le dice Loki y entra a la nave con nosotros, Thor entra con sus típicos aires de grandeza, comienza a tocar todo, creando ruidos que emergen del motor y luego disminuyen.

- ¿Qué no dijiste que sabias usarla? –le pregunta Loki.

- Dije: no creo que sea difícil –contestó este.

- Pues, no sé qué intentes pero sugiero que te apresures.

- Cierra la boca, Loki.

- Tal vez te faltó un paso.

- ¡Claro que no! Ya presioné todos los botones de esta cosa.

- Tal vez no tan duro, presiona con delicadeza.

- Ya los presioné con delicadeza –comenzó a pegarle a los controles – ¡Y esto no funciona! –la nave comenzó a dar señales de actividad con hologramas, comenzamos a tomar altura y a balancearnos un poco, Jane y yo solo observamos como derriba el lugar.

- Te faltó una columna –sugiere Loki.

- ¡Cállate! –Thor lo reprime y comienza a manejar terrible.

- ¿Por qué no dejas que me encargue? Sabes que soy mejor piloto.

- ¿Eso crees? De los dos ¿Quién es el que vuela? –nos tambaleamos un poco en cuanto nos comienzan a disparar, unos metros más y Jane cae.

- Uy no, ¿se murió? –pregunta Loki con gracia.

- ¡Jane! ¿estás bien? –le dice Thor.

- Estoy bien –responde con cansancio, toco su frente.

- Pronto le dará fiebre –digo.

- ¿Sobrevivirá?

- Alguien más ya te dio la respuesta –me acerco un poco a ellos, la nave gira y Thor destruye otra estructura, y antes de que Loki hable, él lo calla.

- Ahora nos persiguen –dice, escuchamos disparos y nos movemos un poco -¡ahora nos disparan!

- Sí, gracias por los comentarios, Loki, no creas que me distrae, Hela haz algo.

- Se ha vuelto tu problema –Loki me mira y sonríe, yo no.

- Bien hecho, ahora decapitaste a tu abuelo –comenta Loki al ver como Thor derrumba otra cosa a su paso –esto es maravilloso –continua quejándose mientras camina –es una estupenda idea; robemos la nave más grande y obvia del universo y huyamos en ella, volando por la ciudad destruyendo todo a nuestro paso para que todos nos vean –Thor abre una puerta – ¡brillante Thor, en serio brillante¡ -y lo lanza por ella, toma a Jane y saltamos de la nave, caemos en otra nave.

- Ha, todo este tiempo en el calabozo no te ha hecho menos agraciado, Loki –le dice Fandral, pues él conduce, Loki se levanta del piso con mal humor.

- Me mentiste, me impresionas –le dice a Thor.

- Fue todo un placer, haz lo que prometiste, guíanos a tu salida secreta –dice este, Loki sonríe y toma el piloto, elevándonos del agua y subiendo eufóricamente la velocidad, tras nosotros hay soldados disparando, Loki esquiva cada disparo zigzagueando con la nave y eleva más la altura, Fandral se coloca a la orilla.

- Por Asgard –salta y pelea contra quienes nos disparaban hasta dejarlos inconscientes, Loki nos guía a un lugar demasiado estrecho.

- ¡Loki! –lo llama Thor.

- Si fuera sencillo, todo mundo lo haría.

- ¿Estas demente?

- Es posible.

- Si le creo –comento, acelera la velocidad y chocamos contra un muro, atravesando un portal hasta llegar a una cueva y chocar con los otros costados, aparecemos en Svartálfaheim.

- ¡Tadah! –dice Loki mientras estacionamos con choques en el lugar, hasta que toma el equilibrio y conduce pacíficamente por el lugar, Thor cubre a Jane, quien está dormida.

- Lo que haría con el poder, que fluye en esas venas –dice Loki.

- Y ese poder te consumiría.

- Ella lo está resistiendo, es fuerte, por ahora.

- Es más fuerte de lo que aparente su figura midgardiana.

- Dile adiós, hermano.

- No será este día.

- Hoy o mañana o cien años ¡no son nada! Es un respiro, tú nunca vas estar listo.

- Loki –reprimo.

- La única mujer cuyo amor has atesorado te será rebatada.

- Loki –llamó de nuevo.

- ¿Y qué? Tú sabes lo que se siente tener el susto de estar perdiendo a tu mujer ¿o qué, con eso estarás satisfecho?

- La satisfacción no está en mi naturaleza.

- Y rendirnos no está en la mía.

- El hijo de Odín –comienza Loki de nuevo, Thor se levanta.

- No, no solo de Odín, ¿crees que solo a ti te amó nuestra madre? Te dio sus trucos pero yo tenía su confianza.

- Chicos –regaño.

- Confianza –empieza Loki – ¿fue lo que su cara reflejó? ¿confianza, cuando murió ante ti?

- ¿Y tú cómo la ayudaste en tu celda?

- ¡Basta! –malditos adolescente prematuros.

- ¿Quién me puso ahí? ¿¡QUIEN ME PUSO AHÍ!?

- Tu sabes muy bien, ¡tú sabes muy bien quien lo hiso! –lo estruja contra la nave y lo señala con el puño, decide soltarlo –ella no desearía esta pelea.

- Tampoco le sorprendería –Loki le sonríe comprensivo, haciendo que Thor se relaje y también sonría.

- Como quisiera confiar en ti –lo calla por unos segundos y le da la espalda.

- Confía en mi ira.

- Malditos adolescente prematuros.

- Ni siquiera digas nada, Hela, tú y Loki son igual, la única diferencia son sus sexos.

- Mejor cállate tú, Thor, no te convendrá comenzar con comparaciones –le digo.

- Hela –me llama Loki, no lo miro, no quiero.

- ¿Qué?

- Perdón, sé que es tu cumpleaños pero…

- No digas nada –lo interrumpo –no hay nada que decir, tómalo como cualquier día.

- Será difícil tomarlo como cualquier día no sabiendo si sobreviviremos o no.

- Lo aremos –lo miro –solo no toques el tema de mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Por qué? ¿y qué hay de lo que mencionó Fenrir? –lo mira, ni siquiera recordaba que estaba aquí, solo hasta que escuchamos un videojuego en su teléfono.

- No era nada, lo dijo por idiota y ya.

- No me mientas.

- ¡No me creas si no quieres, no estoy miento, maestro de las travesuras! –grito, damos el camino en silencio, hasta que la loca poseída de Jane despierta, con los ojos color plata, se asoma fuera de la nave.

- Jane –la llama Thor.

- Malekith –menciona, bajamos de la nave y caminamos por todo el arenal hasta detenernos en una pequeña montaña, siendo discretos.

- Aun me arrepiento de acompañarlos.

- Guarda silencio, Fenrir –le digo, nos colocamos a la orilla, los elfos están acomodándose ya en planta firme.

- ¿Lista? –pregunta Thor a Jane.

- Yo sí –decimos Loki y yo al unísono.

- ¿Y quién les preguntó? –habla Fenrir y le doy un golpe, nos ponemos de pie.

- Tu demente plan hará que nos aniquilen.

- Tal vez, pero valdrá la pena.

- Thor –le dice Loki mostrando las esposas – ¿aún no confías en mí?

- ¿Tú lo harías? –este se las quita.

- No, no lo haría –Loki lo apuñala y lo lanza por la colina, Jane grita y bajamos con él, Loki sigue pateándolo, Thor iba a tomar su martillo, pero Loki cortó su mano, Jane corrió a él, yo solo reprimí un grito, frente a nosotros está Malekith, Loki toma a Jane –¡Malekith, yo soy Loki, de Jötunheim –tira bruscamente a Jane al suelo- y te ofrezco un regalo… lo único que pido –toma mi mano –son asientos en primera fila en la derrota de Asgard! –uno de sus aliados le murmura algo a Malekith, Loki se está saliendo de control, trato de soltarlo discretamente, pero aprieta fuerte mí mano.

- Bien –dice Malekith, mira a Thor, lo patea –Thor, mira –le dice, alza en el aire a Jane y comienza a extraer toda la energía del Eather de ella, transfiriéndosela a él.

- ¡Loki, ahora! –escucho gritar a Thor, todo era una ilusión, el armadura de Thor aparece, lo elfos lanzan una bomba, Loki nos toma a Jane y a mí, nos tira al piso y nos protege, me salgo de su agarre y comienzo a pelear junto a Fenrir, lanzan otra bomba, Loki lanza a Jane y este casi es extraído por la bomba, en esos minutos casi se me detiene el corazón, pero Thor sin más lo salva, sigo degollando e hiriendo, ahora peleando junto a Loki, recuerdo cada día de mi entrenamiento con mi maestro y las aplico junto con mi espada, los elfos se van y solo queda uno, el más grande y otros cuantos que nos entretienen mientras el más grande desboca a Thor, justo cuando está a punto de matarlo, Loki le entierra una larga daga por la espalda, corro en cuanto este carga a Loki.

- No –murmuro, es tarde, lo ha herido con la misma daga, el camino por más corto que sea, se me hace largo, llego y la maldita bestia es absorbida por una bomba, Thor lo sostiene –Loki.

- No, no, no, no, eres un tonto, no oyes lo que te digo –le reprime Thor.

- Sí, soy muy tonto, soy muy tonto –se repite agonizante.

- Acá, resiste.

- Loki –digo casi en un sollozo.

- Hela, perdóname.

- No, perdóname a mí por ser así.

- Te perdono si tú me perdonas –dice mientras se queja del dolor.

- Es obvio que estás perdonado –me limpia una lagrima.

- Lo lamento tanto, mi Lady.

- Loki –lo llamo y me acerco a él.

- ¿Qué?

- Te amo –le doy un beso –quiero mueras sabiéndolo.

- Ya lo sabía, no lo demostrabas, pero lo hacías.

- Y lo sigo haciendo.

- Le diré a padre que has muerto con honor –dice Thor.

- No lo hice por él –me mira –tu sabes bien que te amo demasiado –suspira, partiéndome más el alma, convirtiéndose a su estado natural, su piel se congela y así se queda, Thor da un grito, nos quedamos observándolo, una tormenta comienza a crearse, no me quiero separar de él, hasta que a rastras Fenrir me levanta y nos retiramos del lugar, lo miro.

- Te veo allá, solo ve y cuida a tu familia.

- Tú también eres mi familia.

- Sí, pero ellos son prioridad –le digo mientras lo tele-trasporto de regreso a Midgard, ahora yo me quedo sola con Thor y Jane entrando a una cueva, ellos hablan, incluso veo a Jane hablar por teléfono ¿aquí hay señal? No me interesa.

- Hela –escucho –Asgard llamando a Hela ¿sigues ahí?

- Acaba de perder a Loki, Thor ¿cómo quieres que este?

**Capítulo 9**

Nos hemos subido a la carcacha de auto que tiene Jane, en unos minutos llegamos a su departamento. Acogedor.

- Juro que para tu cumpleaños te regalaré el auto que quieras, solo no me vuelvas a montar ahí –le digo.

- No exageres –me dice Jane – ¡Selvig! … ¿y tus pantalones?

- Dice que así se concentra mejor –contesta el asistente de Darcy.

- ¡Jane, que gusto! ¡Hela!

- ¿Qué tal? –nos abraza, lo dejamos en cuanto ve a Thor.

- ¡y Thor!... Hum, ¿tu hermano no vendrá o sí?

- Emmm, Loki ya no existe –contesta Thor.

- ¡Oh, que gusto!

- Cuidado con tus palabras, era el novio de Hela –dice Jane.

- Oh… como lo siento –abraza a Thor - ¿novio de Hela? Sí, sabía que estarías con ese problemático desde el primer día que apareció en S.H.I.E.L.D.

- Sí, gracias por el comentario.

- Está bien, entonces ¿tu idea es transportarlos con esa frecuencia? –pregunto.

- Exacto, lo único que arán es mandarlos de esta dimensión a otra –contesta Jane mientras entramos a un instituto, afuera empieza una gran batalla gracias a una nave que se ha estrellado – ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Salgan a un lugar seguro! –grita Jane a los estudiantes.

- ¿Bromeas? –dice un chico mientras graba- está Thor peleando con su martillo, esto es genial.

- ¡Miren es Hela! –grita una chica y salgo corriendo junto a Jane, mientras lo hago, mi ropa cambia.

- Linda capa.

- Haz tu trabajo, Jane, iré con Thor –salí del edificio, Darcy está tras unos muros, corro hacia ella y el chico.

- ¡Hela! –escuché, es Thor, se acercó a nosotros –ustedes dos manténganse a salvo, Hela, ya sabes que hacer –asiento con la cabeza, salgo del lugar y mato a cuantos elfos oscuros puedo, Thor empieza a pelear con Malekith, observo como Jane hace que cambien de mundo, después ayudo a la gente a evacuar, algunos ya están a salvo en ciertos edificios otros solo son destrozados por los escombros, al final del día queda un completo desastre, pero al menos Thor logró vencerlos.

Horas después, he tenido que regresar a Asgard, Odín ya está hablando con Thor, quien se ha puesto de pie y Odín se ha sentado de una manera que no había visto.

- Hela –saluda –le he dicho a Thor que estoy orgulloso de ustedes, han logrado ser de los mejores guerreros, ustedes tienen el privilegio de guardar la calma en los nueve mundo, por eso estoy orgulloso.

- Gracias –asiento sin ganas.

- Por eso me sigue siendo un honor que formen parte de esta familia –continúo con la mirada en mi estada, luego lo miro.

- Pues a mí me sigue siendo un gusto ser parte de ella.

- Espero que estés seguido por aquí –me dice.

- Toma por seguro de que puedo llegar por sorpresa, digo, eso a ti no te sorprendería, así que gracias, Odín.

- Thor me ha dicho que no desea gobernar Asgard ni aunque lo deje reinar con la mortal, y Hela, apuesto a que Loki seguiría deseando el trono, y que gobernar a tu lado lo hubiese hecho más feliz, pero, terminando el tema, bienvenidos a Asgard.

- Bueno, admitiré que me hubiera gustado reinar con él, pero, no diré que reino, hasta pronto.

- Gracias, padre –dice Thor, inclinamos la cabeza en forma de despedida y salimos del lugar, de nuevo a nuestras vidas.

**Capítulo 10**

Sigo observando la ciudad de noche, ya llevo horas aquí, con música de Guns n Roses a todo volumen, apago la radio y me dirijo al piano, respiro profundamente y acaricio la notas, comienzo con Prelude de Chopin en E menor, sintiendo las notas de golpe en el pecho, contengo un nudo en la garganta y sigo tocando una y otra vez la misma pieza, hasta que escucho a alguien más tocar las notas en grave, abro los ojos, a mi lado se encuentra Elizabeth, había olvidado que estaba aquí, y que yo le había enseñado a tocar el piano, tocamos de nuevo la pieza, hasta el final, suspiro de nuevo y me abraza.

- Tía –me llama –han pasado tres años y aún lo extraño, mucho.

- Yo también, linda, yo también.

- Lo has superado bastante bien –me dice Liza – ¿Crees que esté en el otro mundo?

- ¿En cuál de todos?

- Niflheim.

- No.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque ya estuve ahí.

- Ah, lo lamento.

- No hay de qué –escuchamos el timbre.

- Ya llegaron por mí, debo de preparar mi proyecto de ciencias.

- Bueno, ven, te acompaño –le dije, caminamos hacia el recibidor y ahí ya la esperaba su chofer.

- Nos vemos luego, tía Hela.

- Que te la pases bien, cariño –cerré la puerta y me dirigí de nuevo al ventanal, encendí las bocinas del iPod, tomé algunos papeles y empecé a hacer un inventario, leo papel tras papel, no logro concentrarme en nada. El tiempo pasa hasta el sonar del Big Ben marcando las doce de la noche, logra sacarme de quicio, rompo los papeles hasta hacerme pequeñas cortaduras en las manos, me siento frente al ventanal, la música sigue sonando, la nueva tonada continua y la sigo:

_I will not bow down_

_I'll rise through the sun_

_I'm transcending_

_I am claiming my throne_

_We are immortal_

_We rise from the wraith_

_We are eternal_

_You are my blood legion_

_My faith_

Pienso en Nina, si me llega a ver así, querrá internarme rápido.  
Al diablo Nina. Han pasado tres años y no lo ha hecho. Alguien abre la puerta.

- Justamente estaba pensado en ti –la señalo tambaleante.

- Hela, juro que si sigues cantando como María Brink te internaré en un manicomio.

- ¿Tan mal canto? –ladeo la cabeza y bebo de mi botella.

- No, sabes que cantas bien, pero eres deprimente en este estado.

- ¡Oh, vamos! –le digo y se acerca a mí –está empezando eleven-eleven –la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia mí –tu empiezas.

- Bueno, admitiré que algunos gritos te ayudarán a desahogarte, querida –me mira comprensiva y mira hacia la ciudad –anda, te admiraré cantar por un rato, llorarás, y hasta que te canses me iré.

- Hoy no, te iras temprano.

- Tu madre está en camino de casa de Fenrir.

- Llegará tarde.

- Ya canta, Lady dismal.

- Okey –le digo, me meto en el papel, moviéndome de un lado a otro hasta hacer que se ria.

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
It's been a long, long road  
It's been a long, long dream  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
God knows I gave them hell  
God knows I tried_

Señalo al cielo y sonreímos, es literal.

_But at least I can say  
At least I can say I loved_

Un nudo se me forma en la garganta y lo trago.

_But at least I can say  
But at least I can say I lived  
When I lay down and die,  
At least I can say I lived_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
There's not a thing I would change  
My heart stayed in the flames  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
It's been a beautiful tragedy_

Y lo trago de nuevo, grito algo rasposo.

_But at least I can say  
At least I can say I loved  
But at least I can say  
But at least I can say I lived  
When I lay down and die,  
At least I can say I lived_

Suspiro y me siento en el piso, Nina solo me mira, luego se acerca y me abraza.

- Nunca me gustó que me llamaran Lady.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Incluso él me llamó Lady Loki.

- ¿Y lo odias por eso?

- Odio el nombre.

**Capítulo 11**

Los brazos de mi madre son los más protectores que conozco, pero ahora no están, no han llegado y no sé en donde esté, cuando era más pequeña estaban los del abuelo y luego los de Fenrir, no recuerdo mucho los de mi padre, no como lo recuerda Fenrir.

Salí de la ducha, me cambié, note bastante congelado el clima, tomé un saco verde, me hice una coleta, tomé mi celular, a un lado está un sobre, lo abro, están unas llaves, recuerdo que hace unos años me regalaron algo que aún no sé qué es, tomo las llaves de mi auto y salgo, no queda lejos el lugar, en unos minutos llego, abro la compuerta y entro.

- Por Dios –mascullo al ver la enorme pista de hielo, recorro el lugar, observo las gradas, en ellas hay unos patines, voy hacia ellos y me los pongo, en cuanto entro a la pista mi teléfono suena, es un mensaje, _*Espero que te diviertas*_. Miro a mi alrededor, no hay nadie, pero siento que me observan, que yo sepa, la única persona que sabe que estoy aquí es Nina, y mi madre. Continuo patinando, rosando el hielo, pronto un nudo presiona mi garganta, giro varias veces, hasta que el cabello cubre mi vista y caigo, escuchando como mi tobillo truena al romperse – ¡Ahhg! –un calambre enorme me recorre la pierna, siento el dolor por todo el cuerpo, trato de ignorarlo, pero no puedo, marco al número de Nina, la cual rápido contesta.

- Hela, ¿estás bien?

- No –contesto mientras me levanto con bastante esfuerzo y gemidos.

- ¿Te rompieron el útero?

- No, idiota, me rompí el tobillo.

- ¿Qué hacías?

- ¿Podrías hacer la preguntas después? necesito un médico.

- En cinco llego –cuelga.

- No preguntes –le digo mientras ella y los paramédicos entran, Nina sube a la ambulancia, me cargan y me suben a una camilla, luego a la ambulancia, un chico toca mi pie de camino al hospital – ¡Ah! Cuidado.

- Lo siento –masculla –necesito retirarle el patín.

- Es obvio, solo hazlo –le digo, me recuesto y respiro hondo, ¿desde cuándo el dolor me hace efecto? El chico trata de no desgarrar el cuero negro del patín, así que lo abre bastante, lo quita y lo deja a un lado.

- ¡Por Dios! –exclama Nina al ver el hueso de fuera del calcetín negro – ¿en qué pensabas?

- ¿En serio quieres saber? –contesto apretando los dientes del dolor, mientras con unas tijeras cortan la tela térmica, en unos eternos minutos llegamos al hospital, en cuanto salimos de la ambulancia, fuera ya hay unos cuantos paparazzi, entramos, rápido me atienden, la pequeña dosis de anestesia está haciendo efecto.

- Cámbienla y llévenla a quirófano –ordena alguien.

- Espera, ¿qué? ¿por qué? –pregunto con pánico, no debería tenerlo, pero lo tengo.

- Señorita, necesita cirugía, es grave.

- Yo te cambiaré, no te preocupes –me dice Nina, no es mi madre, pero eso me tranquiliza.

- Está bien –murmuro y el sedante me deja plácidamente dormida.

Abro perezosamente los ojos y veo borroso, aclaro un poco la vista y veo a…

- ¿Loki?

- Hey, ha despertado –me dice, no es Loki, solo es el mismo chico de la ambulancia, es alto, delgadamente fornido, tez clara, y cabello negro agarrado en una coleta baja, se acerca a mí y con una linterna examina mis ojos – ¿cómo se siente? –pregunta.

- ¿Cómo debería sentirme?

- Bien, o con sueño.

- Pues me siento cansada, con mucho sueño –mi vista es más clara, él se sienta en la cama y lo observo bien, ladea la cabeza un poco –juro y perjuro que te pareces a mi novio.

- Tengo una cara común –sonríe, incluso su sonrisa es similar.

- No, no la tienes –lo miro picara –háblame de mi tobillo.

- Tendrás que tomar terapia para recuperar mejor el movimiento, eso, después de quitarte el yeso –miro mi pie, un yeso azul lo envuelve hasta el chamorro.

- ¿Cuánto durará?

- Más de un mes, esto irá por etapas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?

- Pasarás una noche más y luego serás libre, claro, tendrás tus citas para cambiar el yeso.

- Ah.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Por qué tanta confianza? –me es sospechoso.

- Me gusta tratar bien a los pacientes.

- Hum, ¿Cuánto dormí?

- Pues llegamos a creer que moriría con la anestesia, siendo sincero, dormiste un año.

- ¿¡Qué!?

**Capítulo 12**

Mierda, mierda…

- ¡Mierda! –exclamo tocándome la frente – ¡un año es muchísimo!

- Por eso digo que solo fueron quince horas.

- ¡Ah! –lo miro furiosa – ¡eres un bastardo! –él sonríe, de alguna u otra manera me contagia –lo que más me preocupaba era la compañía.

- … en otras noticias –escucho el televisor –ayer por la tarde captamos a Hela O Donell, gente de O Design, siendo trasladada al hospital por una lesión en el tobillo después de salir de una pista de patinaje sobre hielo…

- Bien, que de todo se enteran –digo, el chico me mira – ¿podría saber el nombre de mi doctor? –su mirada color verde claro choca con la mía.

- Frigg, Chris Frigg.

- ¿Eso es un nombre?

- Frigg es un abreviado de Frigger.

- No, tu nombre sique siendo raro –mi teléfono sonó, miré la pantalla y contesté.

- Te dejo sola y te rompes el pie –confirma Tony tras la línea –perfecto.

- Solo giré mal en la pista, no fue nada grave.

- Nina dijo que tu hueso se expuso y que entraste a quirófano.

- Esa chica debería callarse.

- No, está bien que ella nos avise sobre estas cosas –escucho en cuanto abren la puerta.

- Señor, no puede estar aquí –dice Chris en cuanto ve entrar a Tony, tras él viene Pepper.

- Déjalos, Chris, no pasa nada.

- ¿Ahora tienes guardaespaldas? –pregunta Tony entrando con aires de grandeza.

- No, pero te presento a mi nuevo doctor.

- Me eres familia –le dice Tony, luego se me acerca y me saluda – ¡ya sé! Te pareces al bastardo que hiso que hela se deprimiera.

- ¡Tony Stark! –exclama Pepper, mientras me saluda –espero que ya estés mejor, ¿Cuánto durarás aquí?

- Una noche más –hago puchero, miro la puerta y veo que el chico salir por ella.

- Se parece bastante –repite Tony.

- No, no se parece nada –dije.

- Hela, ¿te has dado cuenta de que caíste en la anestesia por primera vez en toda tu vida?

- No quería ponerme a pensar en ello.

- Pues deberías –dice Pepper –fue demasiado extraño que de unos días para acá ya puedas comportarte como cualquier mortal.

- Admitiré que tienes razón, pero dime, ¿con quién iré para que me examinen? No puedo ir con nadie.

- ¿Y Banner? –dice Tony.

- ¿Él qué?

- Él podría hacerlo, junto con Fenrir.

- Supongo que sí.

- Lo contactaré de inmediato, dudo que esté haciendo algo –dice mientras teclea.

- Tu deberías contactar a Fenrir, Hela.

- Sí –tomo mi teléfono y marco a Fenrir.

- Voy en camino –es lo primero que dice y cuelga.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Colgó.

- Señorita O Donell, le toca su medicamento –dice el mismo Chris de hace rato.

- No, gracias… ¿Qué no tienes más pacientes?

- Sí, pero hoy no.

- Bueno, pues le aviso de una buena vez que no necesito de niñeras para estar bien.

- ¿Según quién? –dice Tony.

- ¿Qué te dijo Banner? –pregunto.

- Está disponible para mañana.

- Perfecto, yo mañana salgo de aquí.

- Tal vez le demos más días, no se confíe –dice Chris.

- Pues tal vez yo me dé menos, no se confíe de mi estado, doctor Frigger.

- No me sorprendería –murmura.

- No, a nadie –le digo para que se entere de que lo escuché, deja los medicamentos, y antes de salir sonríe, y Fenrir entra.

- ¡Eres tan descuidada contigo misma! –exclama –Hela, en cualquier momento te pudo haber pasado algo peor, más en tu estado.

- ¿Qué sabes de mi estado? –lo miro confundida.

- Podríamos hacerte exámenes si quieres.

- Banner está disponible, mañana iremos con él –dice Tony –de hecho, queremos que tú estés ahí.

* * *

Continue...


End file.
